Potion or Emotion?
by FanficFemale
Summary: What if instead of Alex drinking both halves of the love potion, Justin drank the other half. How will the potion affect them? Can they keep it a secret? Will they find a cure? Most importantly would they want to find one? Pairing: Jalex
1. Introduciong the Potions

**A/N: I decided to start writing this story first since it seemed to be the most popular right now. Like I said I plan on doing the other stories too, but it might take a while to get them up. So for now I will be working on "Discovering the Unnoticed" and this one, I may slip "Why Didn't It Work" in too. **

**Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. **

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/__stressing__"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

**Chapter 1: Introducing the Potions**

In the Wizard's lair Alex, Justin, and Max were sitting at their usual place having their scheduled wizard lesson.

"For today we will be learning about the Emotion Potions," announced Jerry as he went over to the table with several bottles on it.

"As the name suggests these potions bring out a certain emotion above the others in a person, the catch is that for the potion to work two people must drink the potion not just one can be affected. For example if two people drink an anger potion anger will dominate over all the other emotions the people have causing them to despise each other," explained Jerry.

"Like I need a potion to _loathe_ Justin," commented Alex while rolling her eyes.

Justin just ignored Alex's comment and asked a question.

"So wait, are you saying the potion doesn't create the emotion, but enhances the strength of it?" asked Justin.

"Right Justin, which is why you must be careful when using them because enhancing the wrong emotion in people can cause lots of consequences for themselves and others," stressed Jerry as he was looking straight at Alex.

"What?!" replied Alex innocently with a smile on her face.

Jerry just shook his head and continued the lesson.

"Now when drinking these potions it's very important to drink the right amount for the right affects. They are very similar to the effects of a drug. The more you drink the potion the more you want it and the stronger the emotion becomes and remains dominate in the people. The most important thing to remember is that if the people drink the whole potion the effects will become permanent," he said seriously.

"Can you show us how it works?" asked Alex with clear interest in her voice.

Jerry gave her a suspicious look but agreed nonetheless. He grabbed two cups and poured a very small portion of one of the potions in both cups.

"Max come here," he told him.

Max got out of his seat and went towards his father as he was handed one of the cups.

"Okay now what?" asked Max staring at the cup in his hands.

Everyone just sighed when he asked that.

"You and I are going to drink what's in the cups," Jerry responded back.

After they both finished drinking the potion they set the cups on the table.

"Now in a few seconds the potion will take effect and Max and I will be depressed and upset with each other. Also because we only drank a small dose of the potion it won't be as strong and it will last for only a few seconds."

Just as he finished his sentence a blue light surrounded his body and moved towards Max covering him, as a blue light from Max's body covered Jerry the same way.

After the light show was over both Jerry and Max looked like they were on the verge of a break down. Max had his head down and was shaking slightly obviously trying to hold back the tears muttering quietly to himself mentioning his dad a couple of times. Jerry had gone down on his knees with both hands covering his face letting a few tears sip through also mumbling something about Max.

This worried Alexis when she saw her brother and father in this kind of state.

"Justin what do we do?!" panicked Alexis looking at Justin hoping he would have a solution.

"Alexis calm down remember it's just the potion," reminded Justin as he gave her a reassuring smile, even though he was starting to worry himself.

"_I thought dad said the emotion shouldn't be strong since they only took a sip. Or maybe the potions are just naturally strong which is why they drank as little as possible. That must be it, I hope,"_ contemplated Justin.

"_He's right it's just the potion Alex, nothing to worry about right?"_ thought Alex.

Just after that thought crossed her mind both Jerry and Max were back to normal.

"So any questions?" asked Jerry as he picked himself off the floor and Max returned to his seat.

Alex and Justin gave him weird looks so Jerry just took that as a no.

"Alright then, class dismissed," proclaimed Jerry as he left the lair.

"Well, I'm hungry!" announced Max as he too left the lair to get something to eat.

This left Justin and Alex alone.

"Well that was interesting," Alex replied awkwardly to Justin.

Justin nodded his head having to agree with her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if the characters were or weren't OOC. Remember to review. No FLAMES. Thank You!**


	2. Potion Planning

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now here's the next chapter.**

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/__stressing__"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

**Chapter 2: Potion Planning**

It was a typical morning at the substation as Alex, Justin, and Max where leaving for school. Walking out of the substation their current discussion topic was on yesterday's wizard lesson.

"So Max how did it feel when you were under the potion?" Alex asked him.

"Pretty much the same," he answered causally.

"Really, cause it sure didn't look that way," replied Justin sarcastically.

"Yeah, it looked like you guys had a serous break down," Alex said agreeing with Justin.

Max just shrugged his shoulders and replied.

"Like I said, I was still myself just sadder."

"I guess that makes sense. The potion strengthens emotion already in the people so they should still act like themselves, just acting more off of the emotion," reasoned Justin.

"You don't have to explain _everything_ you know. Especially when you're just going to be ignored anyway," mocked Alex with having a smirk on her face.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. But you and I both know that you're just jealous because I'm academically smarter than you," boasted Justin.

"I may not be "school" smart but I am "street" smart and street smarts are _way_ more important," retorted Alex.

"No way! School beats street any day!" Justin said confidently.

"Does not!" retorted Alex.

"Does too!" yelled back Justin.

"Um guys," replied Max.

"Does not!"

"Does too!

"Guys."

"Does not!"

"Does too!

"GUYS!" shouted Max.

"WHAT!" they both said at the same time looking at Max.

"We're already at school," announced Max.

Alex and Justin noticed that they were in fact at school and that people had been staring at them bickering. They both laughed nervously and quickly ran off away from all the staring leaving Max alone.

"I guess I'm going to class now," said Max leaving as well.

Later that day Alex reached her locker and leaned against it sighing to herself.

"_This morning was embarrassing. Leave it to Justin to make us both look crazy, well for him crazier,"_ thought Alex.

She then saw Brad, her crush, talking to Mr. Tate in the hall. From what she could hear they were talking about him most likely being the World School Summit delegate.

_That's right Justin was a finalist for that too. Humph! Looks like he's not anymore,"_ Alex mentally joked. _"Speak of the dork himself."_

Justin had just come up to Mr. Tate to remind him that he still was a finalist and still had the home interview. However it was clear that Brad seemed to be winning over Mr. Tate with his famous smooching techniques, eventually leaving Justin speechless alone in the hall. 

"_As much as I hate to admit it, I do feel kind of sorry for him; he really wanted to be chosen as the delegate. He sure kept talking about it long enough. Maybe there's a way to help us both,"_ thought Alex as a smile formed on her face.

"Hey Justin come here!" called Alex.

Justin snapped out of his speechless state and gave Alex a curious look as he approached her.

"What is it?' he asked once he reached her.

"I saw what happened with you, Brad, and Mr. Tate," replied Alex.

He raised his brow at this. "So?" Justin asked.

"So, I noticed that you need help to beat Brad, and I want him to be my boyfriend," she stated as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

When Justin gave her a confused look she sighed and started to explain.

"Look, if Brad becomes my boyfriend he'll be too busy with me to even think about the World Summit. That way I have him and you have the World Summit, we both win,"

"Wait a minute Alex; you aren't thinking of using a love emotion potion are you?" he said urgently but quietly at the same time.

"Glad to see that we're on the same wavelength, now you're in or not?" she asked.

"We're not supposed to use magic for things like this, besides the potions are very strong and we don't know exactly how much is safe to take," concluded Justin.

Alex smiled knowing that Justin was already on board since he started using "we" instead of "you". She just had to give him a good excuse for him to openly agree to it.

"That's why I'm asking you for your help. If I do this by myself most likely something will go wrong, but with you helping me there's less chances for mishaps." confirmed Alex.

"_She does have a point, after all two wizards are better than one right? We'll just have to be careful,"_ thought Justin.

"Alright, I'm in," he told Alex.

When Max, Justin, and Alex got home from school Max went to his room, while Alex and Justin headed for the lair. They looked around the lair to make sure no one was there. After they were sure it was safe they started searching for the emotion potions.

"You found them yet?!" asked Alex.

"No not yet, but check this out I found this old wizard history book." Justin said exited until he saw the glare Alex was giving him. "Right, looking for potions."

She just rolled her eyes and continued her search.

"Hey I think I found them!" proclaimed Alex.

Justin walked towards her looking at the case of bottles in her hands.

"That's them!" confirmed Justin as he looked through the bottles. "That's strange, how come there are two different kinds of love potions."

"Let me see," demanded Alex.

Justin gave her the two bottles, one filled with a light pink substance, the other a dark red both labeled love. She looked over them closely and put down the light pink one.

"Let's use the dark red one," she concluded.

"Why that one?" he curiously asked.

"Because its common sense that dark colors are stronger than light colors, and I want to make sure Brad falls for me," Alex answered.

"Ah huh." replied Justin not truly understanding his sister's logic.

"_Then again, when has Alex ever been logical?"_

Both Justin and Alex were fortunate that they were working the same shifts in the station today. This made it easier for them to carry out their plan without raising any suspicion. Brad had just come in, which meant it was time for them to put their plan to action. Alex went to the table where Brad was sitting to take his order.

"Hey Brad!" greeted Alex.

He looked at her and greeted back.

"Hey Alex. You're looking very beautiful today."

She smiled slightly at his complement, while Justin who was listening in gave a light snort.

"So you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want a ham sub with the works and a Pepsi please,"

"Sure. Oh and by the way, today we're asking costumers for their opinions on a new drink we created for the shop," proclaimed Alex.

"Really?" asked Brad.

"Yep, we asked costumers if they want to try our new drink and tell us if it tastes good or bad. Do you want to try it?" she asked.

"Sure sounds interesting, what's it called?" replied Brad.

"_Oh shoot I knew we forgot something! Quick Alex think!"_ she thought franticly. "Um, it's called…"

Justin seeing that Alex was in trouble made his way quickly toward them.

"It's called the Raspberry Sub-preme," Justin answered quickly.

"Yeah, that's it!" responded Alex giving her brother a thankful glance.

"Ok I'll try it," said Brad.

Alex wrote down the order as Justin made his way to the kitchen behind the counter. After she got his order she too went to the kitchen and saw Justin drinking raspberry ice tea.

"Why are you drinking that?" inquired Alex.

Justin drank a little of the tea and put it on the table.

"What? Executing a plan to use magic irresponsibly makes me thirsty," Justin replied nonchalantly.

"Whatever. So you got the potion ready?" she abruptly asked.

"Yes, the cups are right here with Brad's order." he said pointing to the table where his tea was.

Alex went to the table to check to see if everything was correct, which was the case.

"_No surprise there, this is Justin after all. Oh well, I better drink my half of the potion now,"_ reckoned Alex as she took one of the cups in her hand.

"Make sure you don't drink too much Alex!" reminded Justin.

She ignored her brother's comment and took a huge gulp of the potion.

"Alex!" cried Justin when he saw the amount she consumed.

"Justin, would you relax already!" she replied annoyed as she took Brad's order off the table leaving the kitchen.

"_I just know this is going to end badly,"_ predicted Justin.

Alex made her way to Brad and gave him his order.

"Here you go Brad, but do you mind if you could try the drink first so I know how it tastes?" she asked.

"Sure, anything for a wonderful lady like yourself." he replied with a smile.

She smiled back as she watched him drink from the cup.

"Um, it defiantly tastes like raspberry so the name's appropriate," commented Brad.

"Really?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," He answered back.

"_The potion didn't taste like raspberry to me. So how come…Oh no! I must have taken the tea Justin was drinking instead!"_ her eyes widened as she started to panic.

"Ah, excuse me Brad I have to take care of something," she stated as she started running to the kitchen.

"Justin!" shouted Alex as she entered the kitchen.

Unfortunately, she saw that she was too late as she watched him drink a large amount of the potion.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Remember to review! Please let me know how I'm doing with the characters too. Thank You!**


	3. Motions From the Potion

**A/N: For this story I will be going by the episodes and their order. So I will not describe everything going on just my own changes. **

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER: There will be lots of fluff and suggestive themes in this chapter. **

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/__stressing__"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

**Chapter 3: Motions From the Potion**

"Justin stop drinking that now!" pleaded Alex as she went over to him removing the cup from his mouth and putting it back on the table.

"Hey I was drinking that!" shouted Justin giving Alex an angry glare.

"Justin, you were just drinking the love potion! I accidentally took your tea to Brad!" cried Alex.

"What?! How could you do something so stupid?!" panicked Justin as he started pacing around the kitchen.

"Don't give me that! It could have happen to anyone!" she defended giving him a stern look.

He stopped pacing and looked at Alex about to comment on that, but the potion was starting. A dark red light surrounded his body and went towards Alex, as a dark red light surrounded Alex's body and went towards Justin. The light had disappeared leaving them with huge smile on their faces. Alex then slowly made her way over to Justin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know Justin, I was thinking why don't we skip are shifts and have some _fun_?" Alex whispered in his ear seductively pulling her body closer to his.

Justin took a deep breath as he grabbed her arms from around his neck and clenched them towards his chest.

"As much as I would like that, _believe me I would_, we should finish working first," he said depressingly.

Alex frowned when she heard that, but at least knew he wasn't happy about it either.

"Fine, I guess your right. Later?" she asked the last part eagerly.

"Later," replied Justin with a smile, letting go of his sister's hands. "I should hide the potion somewhere before anyone finds it."

"Yeah, you probably should, but you have to admit it was good," replied Alex with a smirk on her face.

Catching her double meaning behind that he smiled back at her

"It sure was," he responded as he took the cups off the table.

Just before he left the kitchen, he turned back to Alex and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek causing a huge smile on her face.

Later that evening the family was getting prepared for Mr. Tate's arrival. Jerry was out on the terrace fixing the food and Theresa was straightening up the living room, Max wearing a weird hat on his head, was pretty much doing nothing. Earlier that day Max's full powers had shown so he had to wear "the hat" to keep them under control. As for Justin and Alex they were in Justin's room, Alex helping him to get ready.

"So how do I look?" he asked Alex.

"Like a dork, but that works for you," she joked.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him with her back against his chest.

"You always have to be so smart don't you?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah, and so do you, that's why we go so well together," she replied with equal playfulness in her voice.

"You know, I never thought that one of your screw ups would actually make things better," humored Justin as he let go of Alex.

She gave him a light punch on his arm for that statement but then she gave him a mischievous smirk.

"You're right Justin!" she replied with mischief in her words.

Justin gave her a suspicious gaze.

"Oh?" he asked slowly.

"Um hum! So I think it's only fair that you should _thank_ me," she responded slyly, inching closer to Justin.

Justin gained a smirk on his face realizing what she had in mind as he too moved closer to her.

"And you know how much I like to show my _gratitude_ for people who help me," Justin said with mirth as he put his hands on Alex's waist and Alex wrapped her arms around Justin's stomach.

Justin started leaning his head down towards Alex, and hers leaning up towards his. They closed their eyes as their lips started getting closer.

"Justin, Alex are you both ready yet?!" yelled Theresa from downstairs.

This caused them to break away from each other, both not looking pleased about being interrupted.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute mom!" yelled Justin.

"Ok! Hurry up Mr. Tate should be here soon!" she yelled back signaling the end of the conversation.

"Now that that's over, where were we?" asked Alex giving Justin a playful smile.

She started coming towards Justin again, but he stopped her. This confused Alex giving him a questioning look.

"Alex, mom's right Mr. Tate will be here soon, and I have to make sure I'm ready," he replied firmly.

She sighed knowing that his mind was made up and she would have to wait until Mr. Tate leaves before they could continue.

"_Well since that's on pause for now, I'll just have to settle for helping Justin. In my own way of course," _thought Alex. "Fine, but let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" asked Justin.

"If you are chosen to be the delegate, I'll _congratulate_ you as much as you want later. If you don't there will be no "congratulation party" for a whole week," proclaimed Alex.

Justin's mouth dropped when heard her ultimatum..

"You can't be serious! A whole week!" exclaimed Justin.

"Yep, so you better win cause I'll be suffering with you if you don't!" she stated seriously. "Now, come on let's go."

As she was about to head for the door Justin suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Alex was surprised at first but then she leaned into the kiss enjoying the feel of Justin's lips on hers. Justin broke of the kiss after a few seconds and smiled at Alex.

"What was that for?" asked Alex curiously though it was clear she didn't mind the kiss.

"To remind me how much I need to win," he answered with determination as they both left the room.

So far Justin had been doing extremely well in the interview with Mr. Tate. The rest of the family were busy getting dinner ready, and giving Justin some privacy as well. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you two just continue talking," announced Alex giving Justin a knowing look as she went to get the door.

"Brad, what are you doing here?!" Alex asked shocked when she opened the door.

"I just came to see you and give you this," he said as he gave her some flowers. "You don't mind if I come in do you?"

"Um, sure why not?" she nervously answered. _"This isn't good."_

She let Brad in as he greeted Mr. Tate and sat down next to him on the couch. Alex looked at Justin worried about how he was taking these turn of events. She had a right to worry because Justin was starting to get angry.

"_I don't believe this! The guy not only has the nerve to crash my interview, but he used Alex as a way to do it! And there's no way I'm letting him get away with that!"_ he thought irritated.

Seeing the hard glare Justin was giving Brad, she pulled him toward a corner to talk to him in private.

"Justin please calm down!" pleaded Alex.

"How can you expect me to calm down! He purposely interrupted my interview, and used you as an excuse!" shouted Justin.

Alex lowered her head when she heard that.

"I know. I don't know what I ever saw in him. I can't believe I thought he was actually boyfriend material," she said dejected with a frown on her face.

Seeing the depressed mood she was in caused Justin to forget his current anger and tightly hug Alex.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We're together now and that's what's important," he whispered to her comfortingly.

She smiled as she leaned her head on his chest.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one comforting you," she joked softly.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Max causing everyone to look at them.

Justin and Alex immediately pulled apart with scared looks on their faces.

"We were…uh…Alex what were we doing?' Justin asked becoming uneasy.

"We were…practicing a skit that we were going to show Mr. Tate." she answered.

Everyone, including Justin gave her confused looks so she continued.

"Yeah, you see we figured instead of Justin just telling Mr. Tate what he would do at the Summit, we thought it would be better to show him instead. So we planned to perform a scene where I was another delegate who needed serious motivation for a decision I didn't want but had to make and he would find a way to comfort me in making the decision."

"Yeah it was supposed to be a surprise." Justin finished quickly.

"That sounds very interesting. I would like to see it." intrigued Mr. Tate.

"I didn't know you guys planned something like this! Is that why it took you guys so long to come down earlier!" yelled Theresa with excitement.

"Yeah that's why." Alex answered swiftly.

"Well I'm sure we all like to see it. Why don't the rest of us sit down and watch." commented Jerry.

"_Great!_" Justin and Alex said at the same time.

Things turned out surprisingly well as Alex and Justin were able to put on a performance that impressed everyone.

"I must say that was a very astounding routine. I expect to see you both at the World Summit." announced Mr. Tate.

"Wait! What did you mean by seeing both of us there I thought only one person could go." questioned Justin.

"That's true, but seeing how well you performed with your sister showed me it would be better for you if she joined you." he declared.

"So I came all this way for nothing!" shouted Brad.

"Oh! So I'm nothing?" inquired Alex.

"What… I meant to say was…" Brad stuttered.

"I think you've said enough Brad." Justin responded severely with an angry look on his face.

"I agree, I suggest you leave now!" replied Jerry.

"Here let me get the door for you." uttered Alex opening the door.

"Fine! I think all of you are weird anyway!" Brad said as he left the loft.

"I should be going as well. I look forward to seeing another wonderful performance from you both at the Summit." Mr. Tate suggested.

They both nodded to him as he made his way out the door.

After dinner the family was cleaning up around the loft. Jerry and Max cleaning in the dinning room, Theresa in the kitchen, and Alex and Justin in the living room.

"Why are there two unfinished drinks in the refrigerator? I thought I told you guys to not put partly consumed beverages in here were they could easily spill!" shouted Theresa taking out the two cups.

Alex's and Justin's eyes widened when they saw the love potion in their mother's hands.

"You hid it in the refrigerator?!" Alex asked Justin urgently quiet.

"It was the only place I could think of?!" he answered back in the same tone as Alex.

"We have to do something before dad sees it!" cried Alex.

Alex and Justin quickly headed towards the kitchen.

"Mom, wait! Those are ours." yelled Alex.

"You both know you're not supposed to leave drinks like that in the refrigerator." stated Theresa.

"It was my fault. I guess I was too busy thinking about the interview that I forgot." Justin answered.

"I guess I'll let it pass this time. But if you both still want the drinks finish them now so I can clean them with the rest of the dishes." their mother replied.

Both became rigid hearing that knowing what will happen if they drank the entire potion.

However they heard two pairs of footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Knowing that one of them had to be Jerry's, they knew they wouldn't have time to throw out the potion before he would see it. So they did the only thing they could do. A few seconds later Jerry and Max entered the kitchen with Theresa being the only one there.

"So how's the cleaning going on in here?" asked Jerry.

"Just fine," confirmed Theresa as she took the two now empty cups off the table and put them in the sink.

**A/N: Now that Justin and Alex drank the entire love potion I'm thinking about changing the rating of this story to M (I'm serious). Remember to review and let me know if you what like this story to be rated M. Thank You. **


	4. Potion Adjustment

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm still thinking about the rate change so please continue to comment on that. Anyway on with the chapter!**

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/__stressing__"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

**Chapter 4: Potion Adjustment**

A week had passed after Justin and Alex went to the World Summit. So far they had been able to keep their relationship a secret, but it was getting harder for them each day. People had started to notice some changes in both Alex and Justin. Justin had become more relaxed about certain things and stressed lesser over rule breaking. Alex's grades in both school and wizardry had begun to improve, and she was breaking rules lesser.

Currently Justin and Alex were in the kitchen, in the loft, having their daily two hour study session. Justin had decided for him and Alex to have a study session every day so her academic performance would improve. The first hour would be studying school subjects and the second wizard subjects. At first Alex did not like the idea, but after Justin did some _convincing_ she soon warmed up to the idea. Of course she agreed on the grounds that 1) they would study alone together, 2) there would be a few breaks, and 3) after each session they would have an hour of _fun_.

"Hey Justin?" asked Alex

"Hum?" he replied as he stopped reading his textbook to look at his sister.

"I've been thinking…" she started slowly.

Justin started panicking. "You're not breaking up with me are you? Is it something I did because I can change or we can work it out! Just don't leave me please!"

"Justin calm down! I'm not breaking up with you!" she affirmed as she reached over the table to grab his hands. "I would _never_ do that so don't ever think that!"

"Really?" he asked uncertain.

Alex left her seat and went over to Justin. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. He started getting into the kiss putting his arms around her. Justin took a risk and plunged his tongue into her mouth. This surprised Alex, this was a first feeling his tongue roam her mouth. But she liked this new feeling so she brushed her tongue on his which caused Justin to moan from the contact. Their tongues started wrestling with each other creating new sensations to merge inside them. Unfortunately they didn't have time to explore more as they ended the kiss, needing to breathe.

"_WOW!_" they both said after catching their breath.

After a few seconds they had composed themselves and Alex returned to her seat.

"So, any doubts now?" she asked comically.

"They're all gone now," he confirmed as he smiled at Alex. "Oh! What was it you were going to say earlier?"

"Huh? Oh right!" as a look of realization appeared on her face, however the nervousness came back with it. "I was wondering…if we could…go out on a date."

Justin didn't say anything for a while but then sighed.

"Alex, it's too risky. If someone saw us it wouldn't take them long to figure out what's really going on," he replied dejected.

"I know. It's just it would be something nice for both of us to do together," she answered.

"I sorry Alex really, but I don't think we should take the chance," Justin answered back.

"I was hoping we could try, but I guess your right. It's too risky," Alex said defeated.

"_Man, I can't stand seeing Alex like this. I know she wanted to go on a date, and I wouldn't mind that either, but it's too dangerous. I don't see how we can go on a date…unless,"_ Justin thought with a smile forming on his face.

Later that night all the family were asleep, well except for one person.

"Alex wake up," uttered Justin shaking her slightly.

"_Umm_. Justin what is it? It's one in the morning," asked Alex drowsily.

Make that two people.

"Get dressed and meet me on the terrace," commanded Justin.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise. Oh and wear something warm it's chilly tonight," he replied leaving her room.

"_Wonder what he's up to. Well I guess I'll find out,"_ pondered Alex looking for something to wear.

Alex decided to wear a red midriff halter top and jeans. She knew Justin said it was cold out so she balanced her outfit with a long heavy black coat. With that settled she made her way to the terrace to see that nobody was there.

"Justin?" she asked looking around.

"Up here!" he shouted.

Alex looked up to see Justin coming close to her on the flying carpet. He was wearing jeans along with a blue jacket covering a red sweeter.

She laughed lightly and asked "What are you doing?"

He smiled and answered casually "Taking you out on a date on a flying carpet."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" she said getting excited.

"Yep, so get on already!" he playfully retorted as he held out his hand for her to take.

Alex took his hand and was pulled up onto the carpet. Justin started the carpet and flew it high into the sky. When they were high enough Justin put the carpet on auto-pilot so he and Alex could cuddle together. They had been just flying and enjoying the sights of the city and stars. Then Justin started humming a very familiar tone which made Alex laugh.

"I can't believe you're humming that!" she humorously replied.

"What?! It's not like the song is inappropriate for this. In fact it's the perfect song to sing right now!" he announced which made him smirk.

"Oh no Justin, I'm not going to sing it with you." she quickly responded.

"But it will be fun!" he said trying to convince her.

"Not going to happen." Alex countered.

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"But…"

"JUSTIN, I SAID NO!" Alex shouted more harshly then she meant.

Just then she realized what she said.

"Justin, I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it lets just continue to ride," Justin replied firmly.

She saw the hurt look on his face and lowered her head.

"_Way to go Alex. Only you would be stupid enough to start a fight over a song,"_ she thought depressed.

There were a few moments of silence after their tiff until Justin broke it with a sigh.

"Look Alex, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I shouldn't have tried to force you into something you didn't want to do."

Alex looked at him surprised but then responded "No Justin, I shouldn't of made a big deal out of it. It was my fault, it _always_ is," saying the last part quietly to herself, though Justin heard her.

When he heard this he quickly forced Alex to look at him.

"Don't you ever say again!" Justin said getting angry.

"But…"

"No listen Alex! You're not perfect, but no one is. You have a right to make mistakes, so don't sell yourself short. You may get into trouble and break the rules a lot, but you always manage to fix it in the end and that's what matters," he proclaimed strongly looking at her with clear certainty.

She unexpectedly hugged him, but he returned the hug nonetheless.

"Thank you Justin. I needed to hear that," she said softly.

"Anytime. I'll always be there when you need me. Just ask," he whispered back.

Alex had placed herself on Justin's lap, leaning back into his chest.

"I'll sing it with you," she suddenly replied.

"You sure you want do? You don't have to do it if you think you have too, because that's not…" Alex interrupted Justin with a swift soft kiss.

After she ended the kiss, she grinned at him.

"I'm sure. Now start singing the first part's yours."

He grinned back at her and started to sing**.**

**Justin:** I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

**Alex:** A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

**Alex:** A whole new world  
**Justin:** Don't you dare close your eyes  
**Alex:** A hundred thousand things to see  
**Justin:** Hold your breath- it gets better  
**Alex:** I'm like a shooting star,  
I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be

**Justin:** A whole new world  
**Alex:** Every turn a surprise  
**Justin:** With new horizons to pursue  
**Alex:** Every moment red letter

**Both:** I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare,  
let me share this whole new world with you

**Justin:** A whole new world  
**Alex:** A whole new world  
**Justin:** That's where we'll be  
**Alex:** That's where we'll be  
**Justin:** A thrilling chase  
**Alex:** A wondrous place  
**Both:** For you and me

They ended the song with a romantic kiss.

Justin landed the carpet on the terrace, both got off the carpet and Justin rolled it up caring it in his arms.

"So did you enjoy our first date?" he asked Alex smiling.

"Yes, I did. Justin?" she responded.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Sure. Now lets get inside its getting late…I mean early," commented Justin.

They both went inside the loft, but suddenly stopped when the lights were turned on.

"Now where have you two been?" strictly asked Theresa with Jerry right beside her.

**A/N: I try to update as soon as I can. So I'm not sure when I'll write the next chapter. But I'll try to get one in the week. Thank you.**

**Remember to Review! **


	5. What's Going On?

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/__stressing__"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

**Chapter 5: What's Going On?**

Alex and Justin had been speechless for several minutes now, not sure how to responds to their parents.

"Well! We're waiting!" replied Theresa folding her arms.

Knowing that their parents were getting impatient, they knew they had to think of something quick. Alex decided to speak.

"We were just…hanging out on the terrace. That's it, we both…happened to wake up early, and just decided to hang out there."

"Yeah, we thought it would be best to be out there so we wouldn't wake anybody up," Justin continued.

"Then why are you carrying the magic carpet under your arm," retorted Jerry pointing his head toward the carpet.

"Because…I thought I'd do some cleaning in the basement since I woke up early. And I noticed the carpet had a lot of dust on it so it needed some air," said Justin.

"Right, and when I woke up I noticed he was on the terrace and I thought I would give him some company," confirmed Alex.

Their parents gave them suspicious looks, but seemed to calm down some.

"So if we go down in the basement now it should be clean right?" Jerry asked apprehensively.

"Yes," Justin said slowly.

"Well then Jerry lets go take a look," commented Theresa.

"Yes, lets."

Their parents left the room heading towards the basement.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" panicked Justin.

"I don't know! If only there was a way to make the basement instantly clean!" cried Alex.

They both suddenly looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Justin a smile formed on his face.

"Yes, I think I am. You want to say it or should I?" Alex replied also wearing a smile

"Lady's first."

"**Make the basement nice and clean, so our parents won't have to scream,**" recited Alex moving her hands as a white light quickly appeared. "You think I did it fast enough?"

"We'll soon find out," replied Justin.

After a few minutes their parents came back from the basement.

"I had to admit I didn't believe you two at first, but the basement looks great!" exclaimed Theresa.

"Yeah, I even found my old drinking hat!" Jerry replied excited while pointing to it on his head.

Theresa looking at the hat, "Well I guess there's a good and bad to everything. And next time you two let us know when you're up this early so we won't worry," They both promised and she left the room.

"Well I'm going to bed now, and I suggest you two do the same. You both have school and wizard lessons later today." Jerry replied following his wife out the room.

"Will do dad!" yelled Justin.

"Whew! That was close," exasperated Alex.

"I know, but at least we still had a good time on our date," he replied.

"We sure did, and I can't wait for the next one," Alex remarked happily.

However when she said that Justin didn't look happy, in fact he looked the opposite.

"Alex, there isn't going to be a next one," Justin affirmed.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't want to date me anymore," she muttered sadly.

Justin seeing she was getting the wrong message swiftly pulled her into a hug.

"It's not that at all!" declared Justin

"Then why can't we go on another date?" wondered Alex

He sighed and hugged her tightly.

"The same reason we shouldn't have gone on this date."

"Are you saying you regret doing it?"

"No, I'll _never_ regret having this date. What I'm saying is the risk is too great."

"But we were able to go on one tonight!"

"And almost get caught."

"And get away with it."

"And how long until we don't?"

'We won't get caught again; we'll just be more careful next time!"

"If we keep doing it Alex, we _will_ eventually get caught!"

"But…"

"Listen Alex, if we do get caught do you know what will happen?"

"Yes, but still…"

"Alex we might be taken away from each other or Dad might try to _fix_ it. I don't know about you but I don't want to be taken away from you or having things the way they were."

"I don't want any of those things to happen either," she uttered softly.

Justin put his hand on Alex's cheek rubbing it gently.

"And they won't, if we play it safe. Ok?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good," whispered Justin and gave Alex a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night…morning," said Justin as he started leaving the room.

"Good…morning," replied Alex, she too beginning to leave.

It was Thursday and Alex was currently in her history class. The class was having their usual Thursday "pop" quiz, however Alex's mind wasn't on history, but the conversation she had with Justin earlier.

"_It's not fair! I know its dangerous going on dates, but still…Justin's right. Even I know we'll get caught if we keep doing it and the consequences aren't worth it. Ah!! We won't be having so much trouble if we weren't related. I bet if Justin wasn't my brother people would have expected us to go out a long time ago. If only there was a way we didn't have to worry about being caught then dating wouldn't be a problem. But who are you kitting Alex, that could never happen." _

For today's wizard lesson Justin, Alex, and Max learned about genies. Jerry told them to be careful though because they were crafty with granting wishes. But for Alex she saw this as a solution to her and Justin's situation.

The next day at school Alex went to her class early. Making sure no one was in the classroom she took out the genie's lamp. She rubbed the lamp and the genie appeared in a huge cloud of pick smoke and made her introduction.

"Yeah, yeah, can I tell you my wish now?" Alex said impatiently.

"Fine, what's your wish?" the genie asked.

"Ok, I wish me and Justin didn't have to worry about being caught dating," announced Alex.

"Isn't that your brother?" questioned the genie.

"Yes, it's a long story. Can you just grant the wish?!" she replied annoyed.

"Alright already!" replied the genie as she made various hand motions and granted the wish.

After the wish was granted Alex let the genie go as people started coming in the classroom. When people entered the classroom people gave Alex strange looks. Alex not sure why people were staring tuned towards Harper.

"Harper why is everyone staring at me?"

But Harper just gave her an angry look and ignored her, which shocked Alex.

"Harper? What's wrong?" asked Alex, but Harper still ignored her and glared.

Realizing Harper wasn't going to talk to her she just turned back around as class was starting. After class Alex went to her locker, and saw Harper heading towards her.

"Hey Harper," Alex said slowly.

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you right now," replied Harper angrily.

"What do you mean? We're friends!" cried Alex.

"Friends don't stab the other in the back," stated Harper.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Alex.

Just then Justin quickly made his way towards them with a troubled look on his face.

"Hey guys. Harper, do you mind if I talk to Alex for a minute?" he asked.

"Big surprise there!" Harper declared sarcastically as she left.

"What's with her?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out."

"You know, she isn't the only one acting weird today. Everyone's been staring at me, and my friends act like their afraid to be around me," deduced Justin.

"People have been looking at me strangely too. What do you thinks going on?" wondered Alex.

"I don't know, but we should get home. It's our shifts at the substation today," reminded Justin.

"Right, let's go."

When they got home it was pretty much the same as it was at school, maybe a little worse. Their parents seemed to have a hard time talking to them and giving them hard looks; Max was the only one who seemed to still act the same around them. They were also told not to work their shifts and stay upstairs. Leaving the two alone in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Justin, why is this happening? It's like nobody likes us anymore, well except Max, but it still hurts!" whimpered Alex as tears started coming out her eyes.

"I don't know Alex," was his soft reply.

Seeing Alex like this was breaking Justin's heart. He too was depressed by what was happening, but was trying to be strong for Alex's sake. He decided to get them in a more comfortable position so he lay down on the couch bringing Alex on top of him their chests touching the others.

"I can hear your heart beat. It has a nice rhythm." whispered Alex starting to relax.

Justin was glad to see her calming down some and started lightly rubbing her back.

"Thanks Justin. This is making me feel better."

"Like I said before, I'll always be there when you need me. Just ask."

She smiled at Justin and gave him a kiss on the lips. Justin then deepened the kiss knowing they both needed this. Alex pushed her body closer to Justin's trying to deepen the kiss more. Remembering the last time's experience Alex deiced to put her tongue in Justin's mouth this time. Justin reacted by doing the same, both exploring the others mouth. Just then they heard someone give a load cough causing them to break apart instantly.

"You know if you guys are going to do that, let me know before I enter the room," replied Max.

"This isn't what it looks like!" panicked Justin getting up off the couch.

"Oh, so you two weren't just making out on the couch," he commented sarcastically.

"Look Max, we'll explain later. Just don't tell mom and dad ok?" pleaded Alex also deciding to stand.

"Ok," he answered causally.

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Sure no problem."

"You're sure taking this well, Max," noted Justin.

"Why won't I?"

"Because you just saw us kiss?" Alex answered back slowly.

"Isn't that what couples do anyway?"

"How did you know we were a couple?" Justin asked Max shocked.

"Guys, it's not a secret everyone knows."

"What?!" both Alex and Justin shouted at the same time.

"Every…one…knows."

"But how is that possible! We've been keeping it a secret for a while now!" exclaimed Justin.

"What are you guys talking about? It's never been a secret."

"Ok this is getting weird," uttered Alex.

"What a minute if it's true that everyone knows, that would explain why everyone's been treating us differently," realized Justin.  
"Yeah but that still doesn't explain _how_ they know," Alex reminded Justin.

"Let's think about this. When did people start acting different around us?" he questioned

"Well for me it was this morning when class was starting after I made my…" paused Alex.

"You're what Alex?"

"Oh no! I didn't mean for this to happen!" she exclaimed.

"What? Alex what did you do?"

"I made a wish to the genie that we wouldn't have to worry about being caught dating."

"Alex, do you realize what you've done?"

"I didn't know she would make everyone know about us!"

"Alex genies are tricky. Don't you see what she done? If everyone already knows about our relationship we can't get caught on a date because it's not a secret anymore."

"Justin I'm so sorry. I…didn't know…I mean…" started Alex as she was breaking into tears again.

Justin quickly hugged her.

"Hey don't cry. Just call the genie and wish everything back."

"I…let the genie go."

"What?!" yelled Justin letting go of Alex.

"I know. I'm stupid. Stupid, Stupid. Stupid," Alex said weeping

"ALEX STOP!!" screamed Justin grapping her shoulders tightly.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that I never want to hear you say that again?!"

"Yes." she muttered softly.

Justin pulled her into another hug and stroked her back again.

"We'll fix this together. Like we always do, ok?" he replied softly.

"Alex everything will be ok. You just made a mistake and I know you meant well."

"I'm still sorry." she answered back causing lesser tears to flow.

"I know. But you and I can fix it," Justin replied wiping away the last of her tears.

"Hey! What about me? I'm still here you know!" hollered Max causing both Justin and Alex to smile.

"Yea! You, I, and Max are going to solve this! Now let's see the Alex who always finds a clever and sneaky solution to problems!"

"And the Alex who pulls the best pranks and insults!" continued Max.

Alex smile grew bigger as she started feeling much better. She pulled Max into their hug.

"Thanks you two eggheads!" she replied.

"That's what we're here for," Justin told her.

"I thought we were here because the Stork brought us to Mom and Dad?" asked Max.

Alex and Justin gave Max a very weird look.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

**If your wondering about Max accepting their relationship too easily, I see it that Max is not mature enough to fully grasp the situation his siblings are in. To him he would see them as just another couple and not think about the incest part. **

**Anyway remember to review! Thanks!**


	6. Love Causing Troubles

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER: To clear up some things. The wish made people know about Alex's and Justin's relationship as though they knew about it when they started dating, but they don't know how it got started. Also keep in mind the effects of the emotion potions and that Justin and Alex drank it all.**

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/__stressing__"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

**Chapter 6: Love Causing Troubles**

Later that day the family was having dinner. However this one held no conversation, just awkward silence. Jerry and Theresa had not said a word except when asking to pass them something. Max was quiet even though he did not understand why his parents were acting this way but knew it had something to do with Justin's and Alex's relationship.

Earlier Justin and Alex told him the whole story about the love potion mishap and the genie dilemma figuring that he might as well know the whole truth, as long as he promised not to tell anybody else. Justin also decided to remain quiet and was thinking of a way to fix this whole mess. Alex on the other hand did not like this silence so she tried breaking the ice.

"So, Mom, Dad, were there a lot of customers today?" Alex asked them nervously.

Her parents just looked at her with expressionless faces making Alex feel more nervous. Theresa answered in a neutral voice, "Yes, but nothing we couldn't handle ourselves."

"Oh…But if you need any help tomorrow I wouldn't mind helping you," replied Alex with some hope in her voice while fidgeting her hands under the table.

"No, we're fine we won't need any help," Theresa stated plainly.

"Are you sure, because you never know how many people could come in and I really wouldn't mind," replied Alex trying to convince them.

"We said no Alex!" shouted Jerry.

This caused Alex to cringe and lower herself in her seat. Justin seeing this reached for Alex's hand giving it a comforting squeeze and gave her a small smile. She squeezed his hand back in response and returned the smile to Justin letting him know she appreciated his comfort. Unfortunately Theresa noticed their little exchange.

"Dinner's over! Jerry, Max you two help me clean up. Justin, Alex you two go to your rooms. Your father and I will talk to both of you after we've finished cleaning up," announced Theresa after she got up from her seat.

"We can help clean up," said Justin as both he and Alex were getting out of their seats.

"No just go to your rooms and wait for us there," she told them.

So Justin and Alex left the table and made their way up the stairs. When their mother was sure they were gone she pulled Jerry over making sure Max won't hear.

"Jerry, this is getting serious! We have to do something before this gets worse."

"I know Theresa, and before you ask, no, there's no magic that can fix this. Believe me I checked."

"But we have to do something before they get themselves in trouble or get hurt! I don't want to see them suffer because of something like this!"

"Theresa calm down, look for now lets talk to them first. And if that doesn't work we'll do what we agreed to do earlier."

"You're right. I just hope it doesn't have to come to that, but something tells me it will."

Jerry and Theresa ended their conversation and helped Max clean up the table. While their parents were having their conversation, Justin and Alex were having their own in Alex's room. Justin was sitting on the bed with Alex sitting in his lap. His arms encircling her while she was leaning back into him.

"You know you're supposed to be in your room right?" Alex lightly joked.

"Right now the only place I'm _supposed_ to be is with you. Besides it will take mom and dad a while to finish cleaning up, so that gives me time to go to my room," reasoned Justin.

Alex smiled at that and turned around in his lap making their chests press against each other. She wrapped her arms around his waist while leaning her head on his chest and his arms still incasing her.

"You're the best dorky, know-it-all boyfriend ever," she replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment," responded Justin with a grin on his face.

They were in that position for a while. Then a frown appeared on Alex's face.

"Justin, do you really think we can change everything back? I don't like this."

"Yes I believe we can. We just have to stay strong until we fix this ok?"

"Ok…Justin?"

"Hum?"

She lifted her head from his chest and looked directly in his eyes.

"Thanks for everything. If I had to be stuck in this situation with anybody, I'm truly glad it's with you."

He smiled and replied, "I'm glad you're with me in this too." as he gave her a short kiss on her noise.

She laughed when he did this and decided to have some fun with him. She pressed herself closer to him while her hands went under his shirt slowly moving upward. This made Justin gasp as he felt Alex's hands moving on his chest, whether it was from surprise or pleasure he wasn't sure.

"A…Alex what are you doing?" he asked nervously, yet there was a little excitement in his voice too.

"You'll see." she answered with a playful smirk on her face.

She then slowly moved each hand to his sides. Justin had by now closed his eyes, relaxing into her touch on his skin. Alex's smirk grew when she saw how relaxed Justin was and knew it was time to make her move. Her hands were now placed were she wanted them and she started tickling Justin. He busted out laughing.

"A…Alex…sto…p!" he uttered through his laughter.

He ended up landing down on the bed with Alex on top of him continuing her assault.

"Ok! A…Alex…I give!" declared Justin.

Seeming satisfied Alex ceased her tickling, though her hands still stayed where they were and gave Justin a victorious smirk.

"So now who's smarter?"

Justin gave her a grin and replied, "Still me."

"Oh really?" she asked mockingly.

"Yep, because I'm going to do this" he announced as he swiftly went under her shirt and tickled her.

It was now Alex's turn to burst out laughing as he went on tickling her. Alex remembering that she still hadn't removed her hands retaliated and tickled him back. They both were now laughing uncontrollably as neither would give. They had stopped tickling each other after a few minutes and were breathing heavily from all the laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" yelled Theresa seeing them in their current state.

Alex and Justin both became rigid when they heard their mother. It didn't take a genius to realize how their position could give anyone the wrong impression with Alex still on top of Justin with their hands under the each others shirt, both panting as though they had been in a race. They both quickly removed themselves from the other.

"Mom it's not what you think, we were just having some fun…I mean." Alex quickly stated.

Seeing that this wasn't getting better Justin tried to explain.

"We were just having a normal tickle fight and you just happened to catch us at the wrong time."

"There shouldn't have been a tickle fight starting! I told you two to go to your own rooms!"

"But Mom!" pleaded Alex.

"I don't want to hear it! Justin go to your room now!"

Knowing that there was no arguing with their mother, Justin quietly left and went to his room. This left the two females alone. Theresa took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Alex seeing her mother more collected decide to speak.

"Mom we really just were having a tickle fight. Nothing else happened."

Theresa sat down beside her on the bed and held her close.

"I believe you, but this doesn't mean I'm happy about what I saw."

"Mom, I told you nothing happened!"

"Alex something did happen and I don't like it. I'm not talking about the position you both were in, I'm talking about your current "status" with your brother."

Alex didn't know why but for some reason instead of feeling saddened by her mother's words she felt anger at them. She got out of her mother's hold and looked straight at her mother with resentment clear shown on her face.

"And what's wrong with my current "status" with Justin because I for one am very happy with it?!"

This shocked Theresa seeing her daughter react this way. However this didn't last long as she got of the bed and faced Alex.

"First of all young lady, you do not talk to me that way! Secondly he's your brother and if I have to I will separate you two!"

"No, you can't!" panicked Alex.

"I can and I will if this continues!"

"But it's not fair! If he wasn't my brother you would've been all for it!"

"Alex that's enough!"

"But I need him! I'm …in love with him!" cried Alex as tears started to flow down her face.

That statement was the final straw for Theresa.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Alex became silent when she realized there was just no reasoning with her mother. Theresa shook her head and said sternly, "I didn't want to do this, but Alex start packing your things."

"What?" Alex asked surprised.

"You're going to stay with grandma for a while."

"You can't be serous!"

"I'm very serous. Your have two days before you leave and yes you will be going to school until then," declared Theresa

Alex was too surprised and hurt to respond to the news as was shown trough the tears that continued to run down her cheeks.

Theresa seeing her daughter like this almost made her change her mind about sending her away.

"_Maybe I'm making a mistake. No, this is for their own good. It would be much worse for them later on if they continued this relationship. I'm just doing what's best for them like any mother would."_ thought Theresa.

"I know this seems harsh Alex, but doing this will be better in the end. I promise."

"You shouldn't promise something that you're not sure of," muttered Alex.

Theresa chose to ignore that and left the room leaving a broken down Alex lying on her bed.

During Alex and Theresa's argument, Justin was having one with Jerry. When Justin entered his room Jerry was already there waiting for him.

"Justin sit down," commanded Jerry.

Justin did as he was told and sat down on a chair not liking where this was going.

"Justin we need to talk about this thing you and Alex are in."

Justin knew exactly what his father was talking about. But something about the fact that his dad called what he had with Alex a "thing" did not go well with him at all.

"You mean our romantic relationship?" asked Justin casually.

Jerry knew what Justin was doing and was going to put an end to it.

"Don't play with me Justin, this is serious!"

"I'm serious too." responded Justin sternly.

His father getting more upset started pacing irately.

"I shouldn't even be having this kind of conversation with you! You should have at least known better than to get involved in something like this!"

Justin really didn't like what his father just said and stood up to face him.

"So you're saying you would've expected this from Alex, because I don't think you have that right to say something like that about her!"

"What did you say?!" Jerry strictly asked as he stopped his pacing.

"I said its not fair of you to make assumptions of Alex like that. She deserves more than what you give her. And since she can't get it from you or mom, I more than happy to give her what she needs!"

He said this with clear abundance in his voice. Jerry calmed down some realizing that his son defiantly meant what he said.

"And you think you can truly take care of her?" Jerry asked.

"Yes."

Jerry took a deep breath knowing what he was going to say next would make Justin even more upset.

"Well, unfortunately me and your mother can't give you that chance. This is something that's too costly for the both of you to try."

"I know the risks Dad, but we can handle it!"

"I'm sorry Justin, but we've made up our minds. We're sending Alex to stay with Theresa's mother for some period of time."

"No, you can't do that!"

"Its already been decided, Alex will be leaving in two days."

"You can't take her away from me…I'm in love with her!" Justin proclaimed the last part loudly.

"If you really care for her you'll do what's best for her, and that's her leaving!"

Justin gave him a hard look.

"How can you possibly be so sure about that?" he said in an equally hard tone.

Jerry did not answer Justin; instead he left the room hearing a load crash a few seconds afterward.

The next day Justin, Alex, and Max were getting ready for school. There was no conversation between the family that morning. Justin had refused to look at either one of his parents. Alex was too depressed and was only running on auto pilot. Max decided to remain quiet the whole morning. He had been told that Alex was leaving. He was on his siblings' side but he wasn't sure if could fully go against his parents' wishes. So for now all he could do was go with things and hope that everything would get better.

School for Justin and Alex just made things worse. They were both doing their best to ignore people's looks and continue on with the rest of the day. Justin was currently in his Calculus class thinking about how to this whole mess.

"_We have two days to figure this out! There's got to be some way to find that genie! But even when we do find her we still need to make sure the wish is specific or things could just get even worse! Ah!! I just knew something like this would happen if our relationship got out…It doesn't matter though, because I'm not letting __anyone__ take Alex away from me!"_ Justin contemplated angrily.

While Justin had been thinking the teacher had passed back last week's test. When Justin noticed it on his desk he put his musings on pause to take a look at the test. His mouth opened wide when he saw the grade. After the class was over Justin made sure all the students were gone before he made his way to the teacher.

"Um excuse me sir!" said Justin to the teacher.

"What do you want?" the teacher asked in a not-so friendly way.

Justin didn't like the attitude that the teacher had, but continued nonetheless.

"I was wondering about the grade I received for the test."

"Look I gave everyone the grade they deserved."

"But you gave me a C and I know I got all the answers right."

"Well if you got a C then that means you didn't."

"Could you just double check?"

"Listen, I told you already, everyone got the appropriate grade. If you think you can do better than spend more time studying instead of dating."

Justin was speechless when he heard that realizing _exactly_ why he really got the C.

"I believe we're done here Mr. Russo. See you tomorrow," He said as he exited the classroom leaving Justin alone in the classroom to vent out his frustrations.

Justin started knocking things over, kicking down the desks, tearing down posters, and doing other various things destroying the classroom.

Alex wasn't fairing any better. Harper still refused to acknowledge her presence and teachers seemed to be more hard on her than usual. Though because of the study sessions she had with Justin she was able to handle their assault, however it didn't make things any better. She was heading towards her locker when she spotted Harper.

"Harper please talk to me!"

"Why should I?"

"Please Harper! I need your help!"

"Why?! You have Justin for that!" she snapped back leaving Alex alone.

After that all Alex could do was walk quietly to her locker. However she knew things were going to get worse as she heard a familiar voice of a person coming towards her.

"Well look whose sad and all alone! What happened did your brother break up with you!" mocked Gigi.

Alex turned around to face her giving Gigi a mean glare.

"I'm not in the mood Gigi!"

"You know I don't know what's worse the fact that your actually dating each other or the fact that you both picked the worst candidates to date," continued Gigi.

"Knock it off Gigi!" Alex yelled getting angrier at what Gigi was saying.

"I mean seriously your clearly a loser and he's a geek. Talk about lousy choices."

Alex couldn't take it anymore and smacked her as hard as she could, leaving a red spot on Gigi's cheek.

"You can talk about me all you want, but don't you _dare_ say anything bad about Justin!" announced Ales giving Gigi a cold serious look.

Gigi not liking the fact Alex had surprised her decided to retaliate and shoved Alex into the lockers. Alex fought back by pushing Gigi to the ground.

Later that day Max came home from school by himself. When Jerry and Theresa noticed this they went straight towards Max.

"Max why are you walking by yourself? Where are Justin and Alex?" Theresa asked.

Max didn't want to answer that, but he knew his parents were not going to drop it so he answered them.

"Their both in detention."

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Let me know if you think the characters behaved appropriately in this situation. **

**Remember to Review!**


	7. Love Fights Back

**A/N: Here's a nice sized chapter for you!**

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/stressing"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

**Chapter 7: Love Fights Back**

"What do you mean their in detention?!" yelled Theresa.

"That their in detention," answered Max casually.

Both his parents sighed.

"She means Max; why are they in detention," Jerry explained.

"Oh."

"Well?" asked Theresa.

"Well what?"

"Why are they in detention?!" screamed Jerry losing his patience.

Max was silent for a while and then normally replied "I'm not sure. I just know their in detention." as he shrugged his shoulders.

His parents told him to go to his room afterwards.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for Justin and Alex to tell us what happened," Theresa stated sadly.

"All I know is that they better have a good reason for this," strictly commented Jerry as both he and Theresa decided to wait in the substation for Justin and Alex to get home.

What both parents didn't know was that Max actually did know the reason why his siblings were in detention. But he knew that if he told them what happened instead of Justin and Alex explaining it, his parents would be harsh on them before they could tell their side of the story. He didn't like lying to them but he knew it would be better for his brother and sister that way.

Earlier at school Alex was making her way to detention after classes were over.

"_This just keeps getting worse! This isn't fair Gigi should be getting detention too, she's the one that started it!"_ thought Alex as she entered the room.

When she entered the room she got a surprising sight.

"Justin?"

"Alex?" asked Justin surprised to see his sister there as well.

"What are you doing here?" both questioned together.

"Ahem! If you're both finished take a seat" announced the Detention Procter.

They both sat down next to each other as the Procter went over the rules followed in detention. There were a few students who were in detention today besides Justin and Alex. However this was not good for them because students started looking and gossiping about them. The worst part was that the Procter did noting to stop this when he just told them that one of the rules were to remain quiet during detention. They knew it was pointless to say something about since it was clear the Procter was biased as well, so they did their best to ignore everyone and stayed silent until detention was over.

When detention was over Alex and Justin quickly made their way out of the room. Once they felt they were far enough away they slowed their pace and walked quietly in the hall. While they were walking they came across Mr. Tate.

"Ah Justin, just the person I was looking for," announced Larry.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, you see I heard what happened earlier."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tate; I'll clean up the mess."

"That's already taken care of and so is this," he said handing Justin a sheet how paper.

Justin looked at the paper and a shocked look crossed his face.

"How did you do this?" inquired Justin.

"I found it in the classroom; you must have dropped it during your "episode"."

"But that still doesn't explain how you…" he was quickly interrupted by Mr. Tate.

"I just had a little talk with the principle and we both agreed that something had to be done about it. We also agreed that this detention won't go on either of your records."

"Are you serious?!" asked Alex excited.

"I'm very serous Ms. Russo, now I believe you two should get home and if need be I'll explain the situation to your parents. Good day to the both of you," Larry said as he left the two siblings alone.

"What was that Mr. Tate gave you anyway?" wondered Alex.

Justin smiled and handed her the paper. Alex looked at the paper and had a bored look on her face.

"What's the big deal; you got an A on your Calculus test. Nothing new there," replied Alex.

When Justin heard this he remembered that she didn't know what had happened earlier.

So he told her the whole story about him getting a C and the reason for it. When Alex heard what happened she was angry that his teacher would do that to him.

"I can't believe that jerk would try to ruin your grades like that!"

"I know but what matters now is that I got the grade I deserved that's to Mr. Tate. He was always my favorite teacher."

"And you're his favorite student," replied Alex with a smile after she calmed down.

Justin grinned and answered back, "And I think you're one of his too."

They both smiled at each other and continued walking until Justin remembered something.

"Hey Alex, you never told me how you got detention."

She gave him a solemn look and explained what happened between her and Gigi. When she finished explaining her story she noticed the fire burning in Justin's eyes a long with his tightly clinched fists.

"Justin please stop!" pleaded Alex as she turned to face him grabbing his fists.

One thing she noticed after they drank the entire potion was that now Justin got angry easily, usually when something bad had or was going to happen to her. Part of her liked the fact that Justin was acting like this because he cared so much for her, the other part was worried that he would do something he would latter regret if he continued acting this way. After all from what he told her about why he was in detention today was a good example of the danger he could put himself in.

Justin seeing how worried he was making Alex unclenched his fists and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Alex; I didn't mean to scare you like that," he whispered still holding her.

Seeing that he was back to normal she relaxed in the hug.

"Alex, can you promise me something?" he suddenly asked.

She looked up at him and said softly "Sure, what is it?"

"I'm asking you to please promise me you'll be there for me when I get angry because I know you're the only one who can help me when I'm like that," Justin commented with extreme seriousness in his words.

"Justin you're always there for me when I need you, so yes I promise I'll be there for you when you need me too," she promised with the same amount of seriousness.

Alex then sealed her promise with a tender kiss on his lips. Justin returned the kiss while pulling Alex closer to him.

"You know I'm sure there's a rule against making out in the hallway," mocked Gigi.

Justin and Alex parted from each other to glare at Gigi.

"Mind your own business Gigi!" exclaimed Alex.

"Or what, make me throw up from watching you two make out."

"What are you doing here anyway, because from what I heard you didn't get detention?!" Justin stated raising his voice.

"Like I could miss a chance at seeing the freak couple leaving their cage to go back to their natural habitat."

Justin punched her in her face knocking her down to the floor. He was about to continue his assault until Alex stopped him. He took a deep breath and relaxed but still held a hard glare at Gigi. Just then the principle came around, wanting to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Justin and Alex became nervous when they heard the principle; however Gigi decided to use this to her advantage. She started crying fake tears and muttered sadly.

"I was just…walking in the hall…when Justin punched me. When I asked him why he punched me…he said it was for getting Alex in trouble."

Justin and Alex were shocked by what they heard, they knew Gigi was mean, but they didn't expect her to go that low. The principle then looked at them.

"Is this true?" he asked them.

"No! She's lying!" responded Justin quickly.

"Why is there a huge bruise on her check?" the principle asked more out of curiosity than anger.

"Justin did punch her, but it was only because Gigi called us animals!" cried Alex trying to defend her brother.

"Miss. Hollingsworth is this true?!" asked the principle surprised.

They both knew she was going to lie about this and probably get them in even more trouble.

"_This can't be happening! There has to be something we can do! If only I could use magic right now, but I can't with the principle and Gigi here! Ah! What good is magic if you can't use it when you need it?!"_ Alex screamed in her head.

Justin was having similar thoughts.

"_There has to be a way to get out of this mess! I can't say a spell without raising suspicion. If only there was a way to cast one without saying it...Wait that's it! T.J said spells were like training wheels and that you didn't really need them if you're good enough. Maybe if I think of the spell hard enough it would happen!"_ Justin deduced mentally.

When Justin saw Gigi about to reply he knew he had to act fast so he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Ok here it goes._ _**Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind,**"_ thought Justin keeping his eyes shut tightly while he cast the spell mentally.

"Yes, it's true they might as well be kept in a zoo," Gigi replied and quickly covered her mouth when she heard what she said.

Justin opened his eyes when he heard what Gigi said and had a huge smile on his face.

"_Oh my gosh! It actually worked! I can't wait to tell Alex this!"_

"Well then Ms. Hollingsworth it seem we need to have a serous conversation. Come to my office now."

Gig sulked as she made her way to the principle's office. The principle turned to them with a small smile.

"You both won't have to worry about her for a while. I plan to suspend her. Personally I thought she was too mean anyway and was looking for a good excuse to suspend her…I mean I never liked her…I mean she always been a pain...I mean…"

Alex looked at him like he had a lost his head, while Justin was trying hard not to laugh knowing that the truth spell was still in effect. Justin was able to calm himself enough to respond to the principle, but kept in mind he need to be careful about what he said.

"That's ok; I know what you mean and thank you for all your help."

"You're very welcome Justin, I always favored you…Uh, that is to say I like you more…I mean…Darn it!" yelled the principle as he left trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Our principle sure is weird huh," commented Alex still giving their principle a weird look.

Justin couldn't contain himself anymore and started laughing. Alex gave him a curious look.

"What's so funny?"

Though his laughter he was able to tell Alex what he just did; which caused her to laugh too. After a few moments of laughter they calmed down and finally left the school. While they were walking home Alex decided to start a conversation.

"So you really cast the truth spell mentally?!"

"Yea, I remembered what T.J told us about spells being training wheels so I gave it a shot and it worked."

"That's so cool! You think you can teach me?!"

"Calm down Alex, I only did it once. I'm not an expert. But I can tell you how I did it and then you could try."

"Ok so how'd you do it?"

"I just thought of the spell as hard as I could and it happened. My guess is though, that the more we practice it the lesser concentration we'll need when thinking about it. It would probably become natural the more we do it."

"Ok, let me try," replied Alex. They both stopped walking as Alex closed her eyes in concentration. _"_**_Teleport us to this location, the _****_Waverly Place_****_ Substation._**_"_

When she opened her eyes she saw that she and Justin were in fact at the Substation.

"Oh my gosh, Justin I did it!" Alex shouted happily as she hugged Justin.

When she realized Justin was hugging her back she looked at him strangely. He turned her around quickly and she saw her parents with stunned looks on their faces.

"Hey mom, dad," she uttered nervously.

The stunned looks on their parents' faces instantly turned to resentment.

"Tell me I didn't just see you two "pop" in here!" shouted Jerry.

"Ok, you didn't see us pop in here," stated Alex.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo this is not a time for jokes!" proclaimed Theresa.

Both Justin and Alex flinched when they knew their parents were dead serious.

"First of all, I can't believe you two came in like that! What if someone saw you! You both were lucky that we were already closed for the day!" Jerry reminded them.

Alex twitched realizing her dad was right and that she should've tried a more inconspicuous spell to experiment with.

"Sorry dad, it won't happen again," Alex muttered quietly looking down at the floor.

Justin grabbed her hand and squeezed it letting her know it was ok and she wasn't alone. She looked up and gave him a friendly smile letting him know she got the message.

"Ahem! We're still here!" interrupted Theresa.

They both suddenly looked at their parents remembering they were still in the room.

"Now that we got your attention! Mind telling us why you were in detention today!" Jerry asserted with his arms folded.

All of them sat down as Alex and Justin explained everything from the bad grade and GiGi to Gigi getting suspended. The only thing they left out was that they learned how to cast spells mentally, for now that would be their little secret. After they finished their story their parent gave them saddened looks.

Theresa then left her seat to hug both of them.

"I'm so sorry that you both had to go through that. But now do you see why we need to separate you two. More of that will happen and it may even get worse as it goes on," Theresa said in a honest gentle tone.

"She's right, we're only doing this because we care about the both of you and don't want to see you get hurt," Jerry said to honest but sad about his words.

All of them were quiet for a while, but then Justin said something that surprised them all.

"I'm not letting you take Alex away from me. If she's going then so am I," he stated firmly with a strong determined expression on his face.

"What?" asked both of their parents shocked.

"You heard me wherever Alex goes I do and I'm not letting _anyone_ stop me from going with her."

When Alex heard Justin's proclamation something inside of her stirred and gave her the strength she needed to face her parents.

"And I'm not going anywhere unless Justin comes with me. So I won't start packing anything until I know for sure Justin is packing his things too," she announced with the same tone Justin used.

"And if their going, I'm going too!" yelled Max coming from behind the counter.

When Max heard his mother shout Alex's full name he knew they came home. So he sneaked down quietly and hid behind the counter so he could see what would happen. Yet. when he heard his siblings' declaration he knew it was the time for him to show his support and help them.

Justin and Alex smiled at Max showing their appreciation for supporting them and Max returned the smile to them. Both parents looked at their children and then at each other. Usually they wouldn't have their children talk back like this, but they knew deep down that their children would still find a way to stick together. Even though they didn't show it, they were real proud of how much they're fighting for something they believe in.

"Are you all sure about this?" asked Theresa.

The siblings looked at each other quickly and Alex decided to speak for all of them.

"Yes we're sure, and we'll even use magic if we have to do it!"

Both Justin and Max shock their heads in agreement to what Alex said.

A smile broke out on their parents face.

"Well then Alex, I guess you're not going anywhere," Theresa declared which brought a bigger smile on their faces.

"But we're still going to have to set some ground rules for you two," Jerry told them pointing at Alex and Justin.

"Now that that's settled I believe it's time for all of you to go to bed It's getting late and you have school tomorrow.

With that said all of them went upstairs to get ready for bed. The family sleeping with happiness now that they knew that they all were in this together. **(Had to use that HSM rocks!)**

The next morning the family was in good spirits. They still had to work out some things but knew things were getting better. Justin, Alex, and Max said their goodbyes to their parents as they made their way to school.

"Hey Max, I just want to thank you for helping us yesterday. We couldn't have done it without you, " said Alex.

"Alex is right, you really came through for us," agreed Justin.

"No problem, besides if you two left there wouldn't be anyone I could argue or pull pranks with," replied Max.

After their exchange they were at school. People were still staring and gossiping about them. Alex however had had enough of this and finally decided to handle it once and for all. In the cafeteria during lunch she stood up on the table and got everyone's attention.

"Listen up everybody because I'm going to say this only once!" announced Alex.

When she made sure everyone was listening she continued.

"I don't care how you feel about Justin's and mine relationship, so keep it to yourselves. All of you need to mind your own business and if you really have a problem with us talk to us directly instead of behind our backs."

She paused for a moment seeing that some people had taken consideration of what she said, but also saw others who were skeptical so she continued.

"Look some of you may not like what I'm about to say but I don't care anymore! I'm in love with my brother, Justin Russo and noting you say or do will ever change that! So get over it!"

Justin motivated by his sister's speech also stood on top of the table.

"I'm in love with my sister, Alex Russo and if anyone tries to come between us or hurt her you'll have to answer to me!"

"And me!" yelled Max standing up.

"I also agree to that!" shouted Mr. Tate.

" As do I!" declared the principle. "Also if I find out any staff, faculty, or students do them any harm because of it they will be severely punished. Mr. and Ms. Russo you can get down from the tables now."

They chuckled lightly as they got off the tables giving everyone who supported them a thankful look. After lunch was over school continued normally and surprising some people started apologizing and asking them _certain_ questions about their relationship. Alex was at her locker getting the things she needed to take home now that school had ended.

"Hey Alex?" Harper asked quietly.

Alex turned around surprised to see Harper.

"What is it?" she asked back quietly as well.

Harper sighed and replied sadly "I heard what you said at lunch and wanted to say I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I was being selfish and stupid. The worst part is I was being a lousy friend and I understand if you don't want to be my friend again."

Alex then hugged her which surprised Harper.

"I accept your apology and I don't think you were acting stupid. I would have probably acted the same way if I was in your position, so don't worry about it," uttered Alex giving her friend a reassuring smile.

Harper smile and hugged her back, both knowing their friendship was restored. Just then they saw someone pass wearing a weird hat and they both grinned.

"What's that? A hat. Crazy Funky Junky Hat. Overslept. Hair unsightly. Trying to look like Kiera Nightly. We've been there. We've done that we see right through your funky hat." they both sang together.

Alex told Harper she would see her later and meant up with her brothers so they could walk home together.

"So I see you and Harper are friends again," commented Justin.

"Yes we are and now I know that we'll always be friends no matter what. Who knows maybe one day I'll tell her that I'm a wizard."

Justin didn't favor that last thing Alex said but decided to keep quiet and let her be happy.

However Max said something that stopped them in their tracks.

"So does this mean we aren't looking for the genie anymore?"

Both Justin and Alex were so caught up with the events that they forgot about the genie. Of course now this gave them a dilemma should they find the genie and wish everything back to when their relationship was a secret or continue to live this life where everyone knew about it.

"To be honest Max we don't know," answered Justin.

The rest of the walk home was silent as the older siblings were thinking about what they should do. When they got home they put their wanderings on pause and started their usual study session, though it was clear that their minds weren't focused on studying.

"Justin we need to figure out what we're going to do," stated Alex closing the textbook she was reading.

Justin also closed his book knowing Alex was right.

"So what do you think?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. I mean now that things are getting better and people are starting to accept our relationship, I'm not sure if I want it to be a secret anymore."

"I know exactly how you feel. I think I've gotten used to people knowing about us too and we've become closer with Max."

"Yeah, he really came through for us didn't he?"

"Our little brother definitely did."

There was a moment of silence between them, but then Justin had come to his decision.

"I think we should wish everything back."

"What? Why?" questioned Alex.

"I thought about it and I think it would be better if we keep it a secret and tell people about it when we're ready. We at least know now that we can handle it if people find out and it would be much better if we tell somebody about it instead of them magically knowing."

Alex thought about his words and realized he was right like usual, though she knew that a part of her would miss this life.

"You're right as usual. So how do we get the genie back. I mean it's not like I can just say I wish the genie was here."

As soon as Alex uttered those words a puff of smoke appeared in the living room and as soon as it dissipated the genie was there.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Justin.

"Please don't tell me I could have done that earlier!" pleaded Alex.

"Unfortunately you could, although you just used your second wish to do it," the genie responded.

"This means there's only one wish let, so we have to get this right!" Justin said to Alex.

"Right. Um could you give us a moment before I make my last wish?" she asked the genie.

"Whatever, but after you make your wish I'm gone," was the genie's reply.

So Alex and Justin went over possible wishes that would have as less loopholes as possible. After a few minutes of conversation Alex looked towards the genie.

"I'm ready to make my wish now."

"Very well, what is it?"

"I wish that I had never made my first wish, but absolutely _only_ me and my brother still remember what happened when and after I made my first wish, despite me not making my first wish in the first place."

The genie gave her an interesting look and granted the wish. With the last wish granted the genie made her final exit.

"I hope that worked, " commented Alex.

"Me too."

Their parents appeared and looked at them strangely.

"Alex, are you studying?!" Theresa asked with hope in her voice.

Both siblings look at each other knowing that this was the perfect time to see if the wish was granted correctly.

"Yeah, Justin forced me into it," Alex joked giving her brother a smirk.

"Well now I see why your grades improved," commented Jerry.

"So dad, mom that conversation we had yesturday was something wasn't it," said Alex.

"Yes it was."

Both gave her a surprised look.

"You mean you remember it?!" exclaimed Justin.

"Well of course it's not everyday the basement gets cleaned around here."

They relaxed when they realized she was referring to the time their parents almost caught them on their first date.

"Oh that reminds me I need to get my drinking hat. There's a game coming on tonight!" Jerry announced with excitement as he ran up the stairs.

The next day at school no one gave Justin and Alex any looks or asked them any questions which meant everything had gone back to normal. Both were happy that the wish was granted the way they wanted it. Well this is what they thought until the walk back home after school.

"So I'm guessing you guys found the genie," replied Max giving his now shocked siblings a smirk.

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Also if you're wondering why or haven't figured out why Max remembers it's because when Alex made her wish she said "me and my brother". Since she has two brothers the genie made both brothers remember with her. I'm explaining this because I'm not going to let the characters explain it in the next chapter, they have to move on to the next episode.**

**Anyway thanks for reading! I won't remind you to review since I know some people get tired of seeing it. So if you want to or don't that's fine I just hope you all are enjoying the story. **

**Until next time!**


	8. Love Gets Into Danger

**A/N: I decided that the rating will be changed to M. But for those who can't read that I will do my best to warn you when those things come up.**

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER: Remember that I'm following the order of the episodes and if I don't explain something that means it happened like it did in the episode. Also this chapter gets a little darker at the end.**

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/__stressing__"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

"_**casting spells mentally" **_

**Chapter 8: Love Gets Into Danger **

It was the last day of school before summer started and a few weeks after the whole genie incident. No one except Max remembers Justin and Alex's relationship. They had gotten used to Max knowing about their relationship and he's been helping them by covering for them or letting them know if their parents were coming when they were having moments. Justin and Alex had put more time in practicing casting spells mentally and have gotten a lot better at it. They still haven't told anybody about it, including Max, and agreed not to let anybody know unless absolutely necessary.

Classes had ended and everyone was excited that summer was finally here. Alex was at her locker getting what she needed while talking to Harper.

"So Alex, I was thinking that we should do a lot of shopping during the summer. You in?" asked Harper.

"Sorry Harper I'm going away for summer this year."

"Really where are you going?"

"Justin and I are leaving tomorrow to go to a boarding school that's _very_ far away."

"Why are you going? I mean I know you're doing a lot better at school and everything, but I thought you would still avoid school as much as possible."

"My parents thought it would be a good experience for us. Besides Justin wouldn't last a day without me anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Um…because he can't sleep without his dorky night light and since he couldn't bring it I have to be there so he won't be alone…afraid in the dark."

"That makes since. So you guys will be sharing a room then?"

"Yep we're going to have a whole room to ourselves since most of the rooms were already taken and I registered at the last minute."

"You're so lucky you get to share a room with Justin. He's so smart, cute, and funny!"

"Yeah, he sure is," said Alex dreamily, but then Harper gave her a strange look.

"I mean he sure is not!" she replied quickly.

Harper shrugged it off and continued the conversation.

"So since you're leaving tomorrow why don't we do some last school day shopping?!"

"That's a great idea! I wanted to get something special for the trip anyway," Alex stated as she closed her locker.

After Alex told her brothers she was going shopping with Harper, they left the school heading straight for the mall.

When Alex got home she quickly went to her room and put what she bought in her suitcase so no one would see it. She had just finished packing all the things she needed when two arms suddenly encircled her pulling her close to a body. Of course she knew whose body it was as a smile broke out on her face.

"I see you've finished packing," responded Justin.

"Yes I am and I'm guessing you are too," answered Alex.

"You know me so well don't you."

"Of course I do. What kind of sister/girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Justin let her out of his embrace and had a mocking thoughtful look.

"You before drinking the potion." Justin joked.

Alex gave him a playful punch for that.

"You're lucky you have a girlfriend that can take a joke. I know several that would hit you much harder."

Justin gave her a genuine smile as he held her hands.

"You're right. I am very lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

"And I'm really lucky to have you as a boyfriend," Alex replied giving him an honest grin.

"You know if I was mom or dad you guys would have been busted right?" asked Max standing at the door.

"Well then it's a good thing you're not because that would have been weird," commented Alex.

"At least we'll have some time alone together at Wiz Tech," stated Justin.

"That's true and I'll be able to give you my surprise."

"And exactly what is this surprise Alex?" asked Justin giving his sister a suspicious look.

"You'll find out when we get to there," she said with a smirk on face.

Justin was still curious about what she had planned but let it drop for now.

"By the way Max why are you here?" questioned Justin.

"I just came to say goodbye before you guys left."

"That's sweet Max but couldn't you have done that when we're leaving tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Not really, I'll still be asleep by the time you leave."

"We're leaving at one in the afternoon," stated Justin.

"Exactly!" replied Max as though it explained everything.

They looked at him for a moment but then smiles appeared on there faces.

"Ok then. Max we'll miss you and see you when we get back," said Alex as she hugged Max.

"Yea it won't be the same without you," Justin agreed as he joined his siblings in their hug.

Justin and Alex had arrived at Wiz Tech and were getting settled in their room. They had unpacked their things, though Alex made sure Justin didn't see what she bought yesterday. Classes would start tomorrow and both learned that they will be taking the same classes. So for the rest of the day they walked around the school checking it out.

"This place is huge," noticed Alex.

"Yea I don't think we will get to view all of it in one day," replied Justin.

"Then lets just check out one more place and then return to our room," said Alex.

So they continued walking until they cam across an elevator.

"Were do you think it goes?" Alex asked Justin.

"I'm not sure but it looks like it goes up pretty far."

"Well then let's get on and find out," Alex stated simply as she pressed the elevator button.

They got on the elevator and we're lifted up several stories. When the elevator doors opened Alex and Justin came out and saw that they were on a high tower.

"Wow! This place is nice and we have a great view!" exclaimed Alex as she went towards the balcony.

"That's weird," stated Justin who was still near the elevator.

"What's so weird about a good view?"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about this," he said pointing towards a tetherball pole.

"You're right, why would a tetherball pole be in a place like this."

"I don't know, but then again this is a magic school so we should expect weird things anyway."

"True. So you want to play?" asked Alex.

"I guess, though you know I'm not good at sports," Justin answered.

"Don't worry I'm sure you can at least handle this one. All you have to do is push the ball to the other person. Come on I'll show you," Alex responded as she and Justin to their positions at the tetherball pole.

Alex grabbed the tetherball and pushed it lightly towards Justin.

"Now push it back to me," instructed Alex.

Justin did as he was told and pushed the ball back towards Alex.

"Good now we keep passing it to each other until the other misses. Now I'm going to push it harder and faster so keep your eyes open," Alex continued as she passed the ball to Justin again.

Justin was starting to get the hang of it as they kept passing the ball to each other.

"See I told you, you could do it!"

"This is kind of fun!"

"It is pretty fun and…why is it glowing?"

Justin looked at the ball realizing that Alex was right as a faint light green glow was now covering the ball.

"I don't know, but we should stop playing. Besides it's getting late anyway and we have class tomorrow," replied Justin before he stopped the ball.

"Yea, it is getting late," agreed Alex heading towards the elevator with Justin.

They returned to their room and were getting themselves ready for bed.

"You know Justin that tower was kind of cool. Maybe we can go back there after classes tomorrow," Alex suggested after she went under the covers to lie beside him in the bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea Alex. Something about that green glow from the tetherball wasn't right," Justin stated when he turned in the bed towards Alex.

"Come to thing of it, it did feel strange," Alex concurred with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think we should ask somebody about it tomorrow," said Justin as he moved closer to Alex.

"Good idea. Well good night," she whispered after she snuggled closer to Justin wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Good night," whispered back Justin as he too wrapped his arms around her both drifting off to sleep.

Alex and Justin woke up the next morning and made their way to their first class.

"Good morning class my name is Professor Evilene. Now let's begin," introduced Evilene.

After class was over they decided to ask Evilene about the tower since it had been bothering them last night and she was the first person they could talk to about it.

"Excuse me Professor Evilene we have something we need to ask you," Justin commented as he and Alex went up to the teacher.

"Yes, wait is it?" asked Evilene turning towards them.

"You see we went exploring around the school yesterday and we came across this tower with a strange tetherball pole," started Alex.

"And when we started playing it, it started glowing green. So we were wondering if you knew anything about it," Justin finished.

"Really? How long did you both play it after it started glowing?"

"We stopped a little after it started glowing, why is that bad?"

"_Hum, this could work to my advantage. After all teaching two evil wizards in training would be much better than my original plan of taking their powers. Yes, this is defiantly better,"_ contemplated Evilene as she did a maniacal laugh.

"Why are you laughing like that?" asked Alex with both Justin and her looking strangely at their teacher.

"Oh, I was simply laughing at the fact that you both are worried over nothing."

"What do you mean?" questioned Justin.

"What I'm saying is that the ball was supposed to do that. You see it…measures the magic level in a wizard. The more it glows the stronger the wizard."

"Are you serous? That's so cool no wonder it had started glowing so much." bragged Justin.

"Oh please, it was obviously glowing because of me," Alex counteracted.

"Yeah right I'm totally a better wizard."

"Yeah only in your dreams that don't come true."

"Alex, Justin, there's no reason to fight over this, it's clear to me that you both have potential to be strong wizards."

"You really believe that?" asked Alex with some hope in her voice.

"Yes I do especially with me being your teacher. I can already see you learning all sorts of things from me," answered Evilene giving another evil laugh.

"_Ok_, that sound like fun and everything but out dad's already our wizard teacher," responded Alex.

"Yes, I heard of your father Jerry Russo. He was indeed an excellent student. One of the best in his graduating class."

"Really, because wouldn't he have won the competition and still have his powers then?" Justin asked.

"Oh, he never told you?"

"Told us what," Alex questioned.

"Your father did win his family competition."

"What?!" both shouted.

"Yes, you see wizards can't marry mortals. Since your mother is mortal, he chose to give his powers up so he could marry her."

"So wizards can't marry mortals?" Alex questioned slowly.

"That's right."

"Wait if one of us loses the competition then won't the loser become mortal?" questioned Justin with worry in his voice.

"Yes, only the winner will remain a wizard."

"And wizards can't have a strong romantic relationship with mortals, right?" she asked softly.

"That's the rule, is there a problem?"

Both Justin and Alex were not taking this news well at all, realizing that they both couldn't be wizards if they wanted to be together. Even though both were taking it hard, Alex seemed to be the one taking it worse. And because of this she uttered something that they would latter regret.

"Of course it's a problem! Now neither one of us can be wizards!" exclaimed Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as a panicked look crossed her face when she realized what she just said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um…she means…that we're both in love with mortals and we can't be wizards because of it," quickly responded Justin, though it was clear he was getting nervous too.

"Yeah that's what I meant."

Evilene gave them a suspicious stare which made Alex and Justin more nervous.

"Well we better be getting to our next class, we're already late as it is," responded Justin anxiously.

"And I'm sure we still have other teachers we have to meet and learn from, so bye," replied Alex quickly as she and Justin headed for the door.

"You two don't leave. I can write you both a note."

"That's ok we're fine!" exclaimed Justin.

"Both of you are staying now sit down, this is clearly important!" Evilene commanded.

When they heard that tone in her voice they knew they were trapped.

"Now, you two say you're in love with mortals, so who are they."

"Does that really matter; I mean…the fact that their mortal is really the problem," stated Justin.

"No the problem is that two of my students are lying to me and that _does_ matter."

"We're not lying," commented Alex.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I put a truth spell on you then?" Evilene asked looking at both of them.

This made their hearts beat faster knowing they were getting caught deeper in her trap. When Evilene noticed how nervous they were getting she knew she had them.

"I'll take that as a yes and since its clear to me that you both won't ell me I'll have to do just that."

"No wait don't!" pleaded Alex but it was too late as Evilene cast the spell.

"**Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind,**" Evilene recited as a white light from her finger appeared and went to Justin and Alex.

"Now tell me about these so called mortals you love."

They both tried as hard as they could to not say anything but the spell was too strong.

"We aren't in love with mortals, not yet anyway," Alex said desperately.

"Then why did you tell me that."

"Because we didn't want you to know the truth," Justin also said desperately.

"And that truth would be."

"That…we're in love with each other," struggled out Alex.

There was silence in the room after Alex's last statement. Alex and Justin were quiet because they were afraid of their teacher's reaction, Evilene because she was thinking of how this actually helped her more.

"_True, this is something I didn't expect, but this makes things easier and convenient for me. Now all I have to do is say the right words and I'll have my two evil apprentices."_

"What if I told you there was a way to keep your powers and your relationship."

This made them look at her with astonishment shown on their faces.

"You mean you're not freaked out by this?" wondered Alex.

"Well it's hard to be when you're a wizard and are used to the abnormal."

"That's true," both commented.

"Besides I'm your teacher and I'm here to help you. That's why I felt it was necessary to put the truth spell on you. I want to make sure my favorite students are alright."

"Favorite? But we've only been in your class once," stated Justin.

"One class is all I need to see that you two are very special."

They both smiled lightly at the compliment and started to feel more comfortable around Evilene.

"So you said you knew a way for us to have both our powers and relationship."

"Indeed, tell me did anyone ever tell you the family competition could end in a draw."

"Seriously?!" yelled Alex.

"Yes, of course it is under special circumstances. For that to happen the wizards must be exactly evenly matched to the point its guarantied there can be no winner. If that happens then both of the competitors get to keep their powers."

"If that's true then how come dad didn't tell us about that?" intrigued Justin.

"Well a draw in the competition is a very rare thing and he probably thought it wouldn't come up in yours."

"In other words he thought Max and I would blow it," Alex muttered sadly.

"Alex I'm sure that's not it."

Alex stood up and looked at Justin with despair on her face.

"Come on Justin, let's face it. Max isn't exactly a rocket scientist and I constantly screw up with magic, but you…"

Justin silenced her by kissing her hoping that would get those thoughts out of her head. His plan worked because as soon as she felt his lips press against hers all her thoughts went out the window. She leaned into the kiss more letting Justin know she felt better now. The kiss lasted a few more seconds and both had grins on their faces.

"I see you both have very strong feelings for each other and I agree with Justin that your father must have had another reason. I'm sure all of you have your strengths."

"Thank you for that, I guess I still have some insecurity issues."

"And that is why you have me to kiss them away for you."

"Also once you both strengthen your powers the competition won't be an issue anymore."

"How would strengthening our powers help us?" questioned Alex.

"Why it's simple, you see what your power level is now; you can increase it and have the same level of power as the other. Thus a guaranteed draw in the competition."

"I get it! If we're already at the same level and we're already learning the same things we should be evenly matched!" stated Justin with excitement.

"And if we both get to keep our powers, we will still be wizards and could continue our relationship!" concluded Alex with the same amount of excitement in her voice.

"Exactly!" replied Evilene.

"So how do we do this?" Alex asked Evilene.

"Playing tetherball in the tower that you were in yesterday."

"Ok, I get how it can help with the knowing where are power level stands. But what about the increasing it part," Justin deduced.

"It does both."

"They why didn't you tell us that earlier?" he asked.

"Think about it, if every student knew that it could increase their powers it could cause chaos. I'm telling you two this because this is a special situation, which is why you can't tell anyone what I told you or all of us could be in trouble," answered Evilene.

"We understand we won't tell anyone we promise," assured Alex.

"So how does it work?" question Justin.

"You see when you start playing it; it's already measuring you, which is way it doesn't glow right away. So after a while it will glow showing you how much power you have. Now if you continue playing it after it glows it acts like a magical balance and makes the people playing have the same amount of power and then increases both players' powers depending how long you were playing."

"Ok, that is so cool," complimented Alex.

"It does sound awesome, but how will we know when to stop playing?" asked Justin.

"I'll be there with you to tell you when to stop. Oh and I almost forgot the effects won't start until you stop playing. So don't stop earlier then I tell you or you will have to do it again."

"That explains why we still feel the same since we stopped playing before its effects fully started," Justin deduced.

"Sounds simple enough. So when do we do this thing?" eagerly asked Alex.

"Midnight tonight, the tetherball is always stronger during that time."

"Why does everything magical always have to happen at midnight anyway?" she wondered.

"Because it's the time of equal balance between light and dark making it the perfect time when anything good or evil can happen."

"I always wondered why that time was always so special," mused Justin.

"And once you both play the tetherball tonight I will be able to teach you plenty more of what I know," Evilene said laughing manically again.

"Is that laughing some kind of old family habit or something?" wondered Alex.

"It's actually a normal habit for certain wizards. In fact I have a feeling you two might pick it up."

"_Great!_" both replied not really excited about that at all.

After Justin and Alex finished their conversation with Evilene they went to their other classes for the rest of the day. They had also meant Professor Crumbs who turned out to be another teacher that they liked. After they finished their classes for the day they returned to their room to get some rest before they had to meet Evilene at the tower.

At eleven fifty Justin and Alex had changed out of their uniforms wearing their casual attire and were making their way to the elevator.

"Justin, Alex what are you to doing up this late?" asked Crumbs being a few inches behind them.

"We were…just walking around the school," Alex responded uneasily.

"Yeah we figured it would be easier to look around without so many people in the halls," Justin uttered back.

Crumbs gave them a skeptical look and replied, "You both need to let someone know when you want to explore this place. There are several places that are not safe to go, so I will guide you."

"Um, no that's ok. We've actually been looking around enough already. We're going to go back to our room now," responded Alex swiftly as she pulled Justin along with her back to their room.

"That was close."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get to the tower by midnight it's already eleven fifty-eight," worried Justin.

"Hard to believe we're going through so much trouble to play a game of tetherball huh," humored Alex.

"I guess, but if this all works out all the trouble will be worth it," confirmed Justin.

"Your right it will. Wait, why didn't we just teleport there" she wondered.

"Why didn't we do that? It would have been safer."

"Well come on lets do it now."

They teleported to the tower not knowing that Crumbs had been listening to their conversation behind the door.

"_No their going to the Tower of Evil! I have to get there before it's too late!"_ worried Crumbs as he moved as fast as he could to the elevator that would lead him to the tower.

Justin and Alex had appeared at the tower where Evilene had been waiting for them.

"I see you chose the fast way to get here."

"Well actually we were walking but Professor Crumbs caught us in the hallway," Justin told Evilene.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"No we told him that we were just exploring and then returned to our room," finished Alex.

"Very well then take your positions at the pole and start playing."

Alex and Justin made their way to the tetherball pole and started hitting the ball to the other. While they were doing this Evilene had been thinking about Crumbs running into them.

"_I have no doubt that fool will be coming to try to stop them. He always liked to eavesdrop on people too much for his own good. No matter I had already prepared for something like this. And it will be even better when he comes and can't do anything to stop them. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees two of his precious students turned evil. After all nothing hurts him more than losing his students."_

When she looked at them playing she saw that the ball was already glowing, which put a dark grin on her face as she moved further to the side of the balcony.

"Remember don't sop until I say so!"

They nodded their heads in understanding as they continued passing the ball with it glowing darker each second. Then the elevator doors opened and Crumbs quickly stepped out of the elevator.

"You both must stop playing now!" he shouted urgently towards them.

Justin and Alex had shocked looks on their faces seeing him here, though they hadn't stopped pushing the ball. Evilene stepped in Crumbs' line of vision with a smug look on her face.

"I see you've made it on time to witness their transformation."

"I should have known you were behind this! I won't let you turn them."

"And you think you can stop me?"

"I can and I will!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Alex, both she and Justin wearing confused looks on their faces.

"You both must stop playing now or you'll become evil!"

"What?!" both asked with bewildered expressions on their face.

"I don't know what Evilene told you but if you don't stop you'll turn evil!"

They both looked at him and saw that he had honestly clearly written on his face, which let them know that what he said was true. Realizing this they were about to stop hitting the ball until they heard Evilene.

"**ScreamPolitty. NoQuitty," **she recited as a white light from her fingers shot towards Alex and Justin.

They had scared looks on their faces when they couldn't stop playing. When Crumbs noticed what was going on he headed towards them hoping he could stop them, but Evilene was ready for this too as she held a long rope in her hands.

"**Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man,"** she pronounced as the rope tied him up causing him to land on the floor not being able to move.

After that she came closer to the two stuck in a game of tetherball.

"Now that there will be no more interruptions, you can continue your game in peace."

"How do you expect us to be peaceful at a time like this?!" shouted Justin angrily still hitting the ball.

"You tricked us and lied to us just to help you!" Alex yelled with hurt in her voice.

"I may have tricked you, but I didn't lie to you."

""Yeah right!" Justin replied sarcastically.

"I'm serous. I didn't lie about wizards not being able to be with mortals. I didn't lie when I said the family competition can end in a draw. And I didn't lie when I said playing the tetherball will put your power levels at equal strength and increase your powers. After all being evil does that, which you both will find out soon," announced Evilene.

The ball was glowing darker and had now turned from a yellow ball to a dark green one. When Evilene saw this she knew it was time to stop them.

"Don't worry I promise that you both will enjoy being evil. Now stop!"

They both instantly stopped and stepped as far as they could away from the ball. But unfortunately it did them no good as the ball continued to swing back and forth with the dark green color and glow around it. As it swung in Alex's direction the ball shot the dark green light to her covering her body entirely in the same color light.

"Alex!" cried Justin when he saw the light hit his sister.

But before he could do anything the ball swung in his direction and shot the dark green light at him like it did Alex. When they both were hit the tetherball stopped at the middle and made two streams of green light travel to their chests having them magically connected to the ball. The streams of light were sending pulses of evil and dark magic to them.

Both could feel themselves changing from the inside and out. The light was either destroying or corrupting everything they that was good in them, their thoughts, their magic, and their feelings. The last part really worried them because they did not want to lose their love for each other. Through all this they kept eye contact with each other and made a silent promise to the other that no matter what they wouldn't let their love be taken away from them.

They started fighting against the light when they felt it trying to erase their feelings for the other, it had already taken away their feelings for their family and friends, but they would not let it take their love away. So since it couldn't destroy it, it started corrupting their feelings, making it fill with lust and giving them darker yearnings for the other.

After it finished working on the inside it started changing their appearance. Justin gained some muscle making him look more built but not too much. Other than that he was still the same since he has already physically matured. Alex was gaining the full make over. Her hair now had white streaks in it and dark makeup had been applied to her face. She had black eye shadow, a light base of blood read blush on her cheeks, and dark purple lipstick. Her body became more developed as though she was Justin's age.

Once the light had fished its purpose it removed itself from their chests and the ball returned back to normal. They looked over themselves and then at the other checking each other out. By the smirks that were giving it was obvious they like the other's improvements. Evilene walked up to them with a sinister grin on her face.

"So I see you both like the new you."

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I don't give a damn about what others think of me anymore," commented Alex with a small smirk on her face.

"I like it too. Without so many screwed up emotions clouding me, my intelligence has increased," Justin responded too with a smirk.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll have plenty to teach and show you about the dark arts."

"Before we agree to let you be our evil wizard teacher, we need to know if what you said earlier was true," Justin replied with seriousness in his voice.

"If you mean the wizards can't marry mortals, and the draw in the competition. Then yes that was true, of course if you still don't believe me you can always look it up."

They both took a quick glanced at each other and made their decision.

"We believe you and accept you as are teacher," confirmed Alex with a stern expression.

"You made the right choice," Evilene said happily.

"So Professor what's our first lesson?" questioned Justin with a hint of eagerness in his tone.

Evilene looked at Crumbs still tied up on the ground as an evil grin spread on her face.

"Your first lesson will be to practice torturing and then finally killing a good wizard," proclaimed Evilene.

Instead of the horrified looks that should have been on Justin and Alex's faces, their eyes showed excitement and blood lust along with cruel smiles on their faces.

"This is going to fun," commented Alex in a deadly playful voice.

"Agreed, so when can we start?" asked Justin causing a tedious calculating look to appear on his face.

Both looking at Evilene still with the blood lust and excitement in their eyes.

"Now, and extra points for the one who causes him the most pain," she commanded.

Hearing this, wicked grins appeared on their faces as they made their way towards their tied up teacher.

**A/N: After reading this I hope you understand why this has to be M now! : ) I will change the rating when I post the next chapter, so it will remain T for a while.**

**As for the tying rope spell, I know three wizards have to do it but let's just say Evilene was strong enough to do it by herself.**

**For those who plan to review I would appreciate it if you could do your best to answer the following questions.**

**Do you think Justin and Alex should remain evil and make this a bitter sweet story?**

**How do you think I handled Evilene's character better, same, or worse than the show?**

**How do you like the evil Justin and Alex so far?**

**If Yes to question 1, do you think Max should be with them or against them now?**

**Thank you for reading bye!**


	9. Love Gone Bad, I Think?

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, I had been busy and started writing "Secret Wish" (rated M) so the first two chapters of that are up now.**

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER: The beginning of this will have violence and there is a LEMON in this.**

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/__stressing__"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

"_**casting spells mentally" **_

**Chapter 9: Love Gone Bad, I Think?**

Crumbs with heartbreaking eyes watched Justin and Alex approach him. Two students who he grew a liking to were now corrupted by dark magic. He knew what could change them back, but the question was would it be enough. It didn't take him long to figure out that they had romantic feelings for each other by the way they acted around the other. He had no problem with their relationship and would have told them this later if this didn't happen. All he could do now is tell them how to change back and hope their love would be enough to free them.

"Alex, Justin, please listen to me! There is a way to change back just…Ahh!" shouted Crumbs as he was painfully cut off.

Alex had kicked him hard in him stomach as she glared at him.

"Save it! There's no way I'm going back to being a pathetic insecure little girl!" Alex declared.

She gave him another painful kick to his stomach that caused him to roll a few inches on the ground.

"Do you always have to have all the fun Alex?" Justin replied in a tedious humorous tone giving her a small smirk.

"If you want to play then play already. I'm certainly not going to stop you," she answered Justin giving him a "do it already" look.

Justin went to where Crumbs rolled to on the ground and started untying him from the rope. This caused Crumbs to look at Justin with hopeful eyes. However the hope was crashed and replaced with pain when Justin used his foot to apply tons of pressure on his now free arm.

"That's why I don't want to be good again. It clouds your better judgment. You don't know how pathetic you looked when you actually thought I was going to free you," mocked Justin with a dark grin.

Crumbs was about to use his other had to try to pry Justin's foot off, but Alex stomped her foot on his arm before he could use it. Crumbs started screaming as he felt the bones in his arms crack from the amounts of pressure being applied on them. The siblings were enjoying his heart wrenching screams with huge smirks on their faces. They continued to do this until they heard a loud sickening snap signaling that Crumbs's arms were now broken.

"Hey Alex, I just thought of a new game we could play," looking at Alex with a mischievous smirk.

"And that would be?" she asked looking at him with eagerness.

"I call it Freeze Break. Let me show you how to play," he told her before giving Crumbs a predatory look.

"**Cryokinesis Freezeus!" **recited Justin as a dark blue light from his finger to Crumbs's right hand.

The spell turned Crumbs's hand into solid ice, which Justin smashed into pieces with his foot. This caused Crumbs to let out a bloodcurdling scream. Even though his arm was already broken he was still able to feel the pain of losing his hand.

"That does look like fun. Now it's my turn. Let's see which part I should aim for?" wondered Alex giving Crumbs a wicked smile.

Alex made up her mind and said the freeze spell. A dark purple light from her finger made its way to Crumbs's right elbow. Alex made sure that only the elbow part was frozen and not his entire arm. She then started pulling tightly on the bottom part of his right arm until it broke off from the part at the frozen elbow. Once that was done Justin froze the shoulder and tore off the remaining part of Crumbs's arm. Crumbs cried out with tears pouring from his eyes both from physical and emotional pain.

"Ple…ase…st…op," pleaded Crumbs wearing a desperate face.

"What do you think Justin, should we stop?" Alex sarcastically asked him.

"I believe that's up to our evil teacher," Justin answered giving Evilene a side glance.

Evilene had been watching them the whole time and was very pleased to see how well her new students embraced the evil that now coursed threw their veins. Of course this didn't surprise her; she already knew plenty about them before they came to Wiz Tech. That's why at first she was goings to strip them of their powers because they both had great potential to become strong wizards. She meant what she said to them about only tricking them when it came to what the tetherball really did; everything else she said to them was not a lie.

Yes she had planed to use them from the start. But when they came to her about playing the tetherball of evil, she realized this would have more advantages, especially when she found out they loved each other. She heard Crumbs about to tell them how to reverse their transformation, which meant he knew how they really felt too. Evilene wanted to laugh at him for thinking that would work for them. True she did know that love would change them back, but what good that would do if the person they love is evil with them. It would be different if one of them were evil and the other was still good, the one who was still good would convince the evil one to come back using their love for each other. But since both have no reason they would want or need to be good again theirs nothing for their love to save.

Other things played a factor in making this plan a success. She knew about Justin being the overachiever in the family, and she knew about Alex's constant misuses in magic. These characteristics made them perfect candidates for evil wizards. Justin always did his best in whatever he was asked or supposed to do. Along with his love for learning and gaining knowledge now motivates him to put his best effort to be evil. Alex being one knowing how to find loopholes out of rules and creating cunning plans to use magic to her advantage. Along with insecurities brought from people around her now makes her despise them and uses her natural wit to make her want to use the evil now in her.

Evilene looked at them with pride and decide to answer their question.

"Yes you should stop,"

They both gave her a questioning look so she explained further.

"We have more important things to do and shouldn't waste anymore of our time on that fool. So finish him now."

They both nodded in understanding and turned their attention back to Crumbs. Crumbs knew he had to think of something quick before it was too late. He knew why Evilene wanted them to kill him instead of doing it herself. Just like there is a way to reverse the transformation, there is also a way to make it permanent. If the wizards who are affected by the tetherball kill a good wizard they will remain evil with no hope of coming back. If they killed him he would be sealing his students' fates, making them evil forever.

They both conjured up swords using their new dark powers ready to deliver the final strike.

"**Thre…emetris Move…tris,"** stuttered Crumbs as he disappeared just as the two swords hit the spot where he was at.

"Coward!" shouted Justin angrily as he threw down his sword in disgust.

Seeing how angry Justin was caused Alex to put her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. This worked as Justin took a few deep breaths and picked up his sword.

"We'll get another chance to kill him. And by then we'll be more powerful so he won't escape us again," reassured Alex giving Justin a light squeeze on his shoulder.

"She's right Justin and with all that I can teach you, I'll make sure you both become stronger," stated Evilene.

Alex removed her hand from his shoulder knowing that Justin was fine now.

"So what do we do now?" he asked Evilene.

"For now, I suggest you both return to your room. You still have to go to your normal classes to keep up appearances. And your next evil lesson will be after your normal ones."

"What about our tortured run away?" asked Alex.

"He may have escaped but the damage you both did on him will surely slow him down. I will come up with an excuse for his absence. In the mean time remember no one must know about your "changes" until the time is right, understand."

"We understand," commented Justin.

"Good because I plan on making this a very fun summer for all of us," Evilene announced before she started laughing manically.

Justin and Alex just settled for having an evil smirk on their faces, apparently good or evil that laugh was still something weird to them.

Justin and Alex had returned to their room, well actually Justin was waiting outside by the door, while Alex was in the room. When they had reached the room Alex told Justin to wait outside because she wanted to give him her surprise that she mentioned earlier. So he was waiting for her to give the ok to come in, which she did after several minutes of waiting. He opened the door to see that all the lights were off and two candles near the bed were lit. He spotted Alex sitting in the middle of the bed wearing a see threw dark red strapless nightgown. It was a long nightgown that went down just above her feet and had two slits on the left and right showing her long beautiful legs. It held her curves perfectly showing how much her body developed from the transformation. The best part for Justin was that since it was strapless the nightgown had to hug her breast so that it wouldn't slip down, which gave him a nice little view of them.

"So what's the surprise?" Justin joked smirking at her.

Alex threw a pillow at him and gave him a mocking glare.

"If you keep joking like that, then there won't be anymore surprises."

He still had a smirk on his face as he made his way to Alex sitting beside her on the bed.

"I doubt that considering that we both need each other too much," he replied before he started planting small kisses along her neck.

Alex enjoying the kisses moved her head slightly to the side to give Justin more exposure of her neck. He smiled seeing how Alex was already cooperating and started nibbling and sucking on her delicate skin. He heard a light moan come from Alex and decided he wanted to hear it again so he used his tongue to roam over the sensitive neck vein. This did cause another sound to come from Alex. She decided it was time for her to do something so she used one hand to go under his shirt and run her fingers along his new muscles. The other she used to comb threw his tresses, playing with several strands of hair.

Justin stopped kissing her neck so he could gently lay Alex on the bed with him on top of her. Once they were both situated, they both allowed their lips to meet for a passionate kiss. Their eyes closed, savoring the kiss as their tongues were in constant combat with the other. Alex using the hand that was still in Justin's hair, pulled his head closer to her to deepen the kiss. Justin put one hand around Alex's waist propping her up towards him and the kiss. His other hand was tenderly traveling up one of her legs with the slits providing a perfect opening. They broke the kiss to get some air back in their lungs.

After getting enough air they smiled at each other. The hand that had been caressing Justin's muscles bit by bit started moving upwards.

"You aren't going to try to tickle me again are you?" Justin asked her with some curiosity.

This caused Alex to smirk remembering that tickle fight that happened a few weeks ago.

"Now why would I do that?" she teased.

"Because you're a very mischievous and cunning bad girl," answered Justin as he took both hands from their previous positions and used them to gradually pull off her nightgown.

"And you're a very geeky and know-it-all bad boy," answered back Alex taking her hands from their spots so she could remove Justin's shirt and jeans.

This had left both of them sitting back up in the middle of the bed, Alex only wearing a strapless purple bra and panties and Justin wearing only blue boxers. Their lips meant again but this time with more hunger and desire in the kiss. Justin was pressing himself closer to Alex's body, his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Alex's hands were placed on his bare chest as they traveled slowly upwards to encircle around Justin's neck. Justin's hands also made their way upwards on her back until they reached her bra. He began unclipping the hooks in a delicate pace. By the time Justin had finished unclipping the hooks, they had to stop their kiss again.

When they were kissing Alex could feel Justin unhooking her bra. So when they stopped kissing she moved back slightly so he could fully remove the bra. Now that that piece of clothing was out of the way Justin was able to admire the full beauty of her breasts. His hands caressed her breasts with skill and grace as though each breast was a priceless treasure that you never wanted to let go of. Alex loved the way Justin's hands were touching her sensitive skin with such care. So she whispered his name in a melodic voice to let him know that she liked what he was doing.

Hearing her say his name like that made him want to please her more so he took one hand from a breast and let his tongue take its task. His tongue circled her breast and licked the nipple repetitively, which brought a moan out of Alex's mouth. He did the same with her other breast steadily switching from one to the other. More sounds produced from Alex as her lover was working wonderfully on her breasts. Though she was enjoying every minute of this she knew Justin should be getting the same treatment. So she told Justin to stop and that it was his turn now.

Alex knew exactly where to go so she took off Justin's boxers. With them gone she was able to have full access to his manhood. Others were too big, Others were too small, but his was just right for her. She stroked him gently using both hands. She made sure she was giving him the same care he gave her. She stroked, caressed, and massaged with a firm yet elegant touch. Justin was groaning showing his approval of what she was doing. After a couple minutes of rubbing him, just like he did with her breast, she used her tongue in exchange for her hands. She was lapping all around him in a taunting snail's pace which caused Justin to grunt in annoyance knowing she was playing with him.

This however just made her go slower enjoying how riled up she was making Justin.

"Al…ex," stressed Justin warningly as his hands were clenching the bed cover tightly.

When she heard the way he said her name she knew if she kept doing this he wouldn't be able to hold himself. So she decided to stop savoring him and let him compose himself.

Once he was ready he removed the last piece of clothing on Alex leaving both of them completely exposed to each other. Alex laid down on the bed as Justin positioned himself over her. Justin gave her an uncertain look.

"Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to do this now if your not," he told her softly.

Alex gave him an assuring smile and used her hand to stroke his cheek.

"I'll always be ready for you Justin," she whispered softly but confidently.

He grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and squeezed it giving her a smile along with it. He let go of her hand and spread her legs apart, while Alex placed her hands on his shoulders knowing she would've done it anyway. Justin made sure he was properly positioned before making his way into her. He pushed into her as smoothly as he could so she wouldn't have to feel too much pain. Alex however still felt pain shoot up in her as he kept breaking away at her barrier and was gripping Justin's shoulder tightly to try to ease the aching. Justin could tell that he was almost through, so his hands held her waist firmly trying to brace her for the impact. He made a hard and fast thrust into her finally breaking her barrier.

When the barrier was down he could tell Alex wasn't in anymore pain and was now feeling pleasure from Justin now being inside her. She was begging him to move quicker and harder and he greatly obliged with her demands as his movements increased with speed and strength. This caused a lot of loud sounds to come from both of them as they were reaching the breaking point. With one final push Justin poured himself into Alex causing them to shout the others name with all the passion both held for the other. After a few moments Justin collapsed on top of Alex, both now exhausted.

When they both had taken enough air, Justin rolled off of Alex and lay beside on the bed. They eventually got under the covers still bare holding the other as close as possible. Both were ready to get some well desired sleep, but before Alex completely drifted off to dream land she had to say one last thing to Justin.

"I love you Justin," she said drowsily but honestly.

Justin with sleepy eyes was able to give her a smile.

"I love you too Alex," he responded back with sincerity.

They finally went to sleep afterwards both having peaceful smiles on their faces as a perfect blend of dark green and dark red light covered their bodies.

At the Russo home in the wizard lair Jerry had been looking around for a certain potion that he just noticed was missing.

"Where could it be? I was sure it was with the others," he contemplated aloud.

He was still looking for the potion when he heard a loud thump sound. He turned around quickly looking around the lair.

"Who's there?!" he shouted heading toward the place he heard the sound.

When he located the source of the sound his eyes were filled with horror and shock. For lying on the ground with one broken arm and the other missing was Professor Crumbs.

"They…need…help," was the last words he uttered before he passed out.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**For those reviewing:**

**Now that you read more on how the evil Justin and Alex act. What is your opinion of them now?**

**What is your opinion on how I did the lemon?**

**Can you guess what the mix of green and red light mean?**


	10. Why Wasn't Love Enough?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, this took me a while to write and I was busy with exams this week. Good news is now I'm finished for the semester so I'll have more time to write!**

**BEFORE READING CHAPTER: The beginning will have a short lemon.**

"talking/_stressing_"

"_thinking/__stressing__"_

"**spell/casting spell"**

"_**casting spells mentally" **_

**Chapter 10: Why Wasn't Love Enough?**

At Wiz Tech Justin and Alex were in their room sleeping in the bed together. They were still unclothed and holding each other under the covers. Justin had his arms enclosed around Alex's back and Alex had her arms encircled around Justin's waist, both subconsciously pulling the other closer. Justin was the first to open his eyes. When he saw Alex was still asleep he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Justin," she muttered happily in her sleep.

He smiled at her saying his name. Since he didn't want to wake her he tried to slowly remove himself from her. However when he tried to remove her hands from his waist, Alex strengthened her hold signaling that she didn't want him to leave. She was still asleep but now she wore a frown on her face and moved herself closer to Justin. He sighed at this, knowing that Alex would not let him go. Though deep down he was happy to know how much she wanted him near her and that if the positions were switched he would be doing the same thing.

"_Ok let's see, I have two options. One wake her up or two find a clever way out of her hold. Well since I don't want to wake her I'll go for number two. Now how can I get out of this without waking her up,"_ pondered Justin.

A few seconds past until Justin gained an "I got it" look on his face.

"_**To prevent me from waking my lover, let me swiftly get out of the cover,"**_ he recited before a blue light appeared as Justin disappeared from the bed and reappeared next to the bed on Alex's side standing. He smiled when the spell worked but then a frown took its place.

"_Is it me or did that spell feel kind of weak. But that doesn't make any sense, when we were torching Crumbs my magic was stronger than this. Could it be some kind of side effect from the transition from good to evil? If it is will Alex feel weakness in her magic too? I guess I'll just have to ask her to try her powers when she wakes up. And if that is the case we better do some research on this later, but for now I should get ready,"_ contemplated Justin before he went to the private bathroom in the room.

Since he was already undressed he simply set the right temperature for the water and got in the shower. He was enjoying the warm water hitting his skin, but then he felt something being pressed against his back. He looked behind him to see Alex leaning on his back with her chest pressed against him.

"I see sleeping beauty's finally up," humored Justin with a smirk on his face.

"Well, when I didn't feel my prince next to me anymore I had to," humored back Alex.

"So I'm guessing my princess wants to shower with her prince then?" Justin asked her raising a brow.

"Yes as a matter of fact I would, so long as we're having fun doing it," Alex replied in a seductive voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we can manage that," responded Justin, turning around to give her a passionate kiss on her lips.

When the kiss ended Justin leaned her against the wall of the shower and started nibbling and sucking on her neck. While he was doing this Alex wrapped her legs around Justin's waist causing his hands to grab her legs so she would stay in place. Justin left her neck and went lower ending up at the space between her breasts. He brought his tongue out to lick the area and occasionally going to the breasts themselves which made noises come out of her. Alex responded by moving her body closer to Justin using her arms and legs that were wrapped around him as a balance. This however caused Justin to moan because of how she was also pressing herself closer to his manhood. The way they were positioned Justin knew he could go in her again and started doing just that. When Alex felt what he was doing she rocked herself to keep in rhythm with him. They kept doing this until they both climaxed in the other.

"Justin/Alex!" they both screamed as the wonderful sensations were filling them.

They were trying to catch their breath from their little interaction though they did not leave their positions.

"Justin, please stay in a little longer. I want…need you in me, please!" begged Alex as her legs were trying to close more around his waist to keep him in.

"Alex…we have to stop now… before it gets too late," Justin uttered trying his best to gain back his state of mind.

"Please Justin!" pleaded Alex as she started rocking herself again hoping to convince him to continue.

Justin knew what she was trying to do; the problem was that it was working as his resolve was slowly being torn down by her movements.

"Al…ex…we have…to stop," Justin told her in a sluggish and strained voice.

Alex sensed that she was close to getting Justin to give in so she started moving faster as her lips meant his for a lustful kiss. Her tongue practically shoved its way into his mouth demanding a response from him and she got one as his tongue hungrily greeted hers. Excitement wash over Alex when she felt Justin's tongue battling hers knowing that he finally gave in to her. She could also feel his hands sliding up her legs as they made their way to grab her back end firmly. This made Alex gasp in pleasure allowing Justin to win the tongue war and gain access to explore the caverns of her mouth. After a while they had to break apart for some much needed air.

"You really are a bad girl, aren't you?" asked Justin giving her a mischievous smirk.

"What can I say, you know us bad girls." Alex started as she kissed him deeply on the lips.

After this kiss ended she gave him the same playful smirk and whispered in his ear, "We always get what we want."

Justin still had a smirk on his face as he moved closer to her ear and whispered, "Maybe, but the bad boys decide how to do it."

Justin and Alex had missed their first two classes that morning and had to do some makeup work for them, other than that everything else went smoothly. Justin decided that on their free study period they should go to the library to see if they could find any useful information, especially since they discovered that her magic had weakened too. So Justin and Alex, looking like their usual selves again, were currently in the Wiz Tech library trying to find some information about the tetherball of evil.

"Ok, I have two questions. One why do we have to look like this again and two why are we doing research on our study period?" asked Alex in a bored tone.

Justin knew a lot of ways he could respond to her questions, practically the last one but decided to go for the basic answer approach instead.

"To answer your first question, we need to keep up appearances so no one will know we're evil now. If someone saw our new looks they could get suspicious," answered Justin.

He paused for a moment still trying to fight against the sarcastic remark he wanted to make about her second question.

"Now to answer your second question, we need to know more about the tetherball to help shed some light on why are powers are now weak and possible other side effects it could have."

"Fine, I guess I have no choice but to help you do research on the ball," Alex replied as she started looking on the shelves.

After several minutes of searching they finally found what they were looking for, an encyclopedia of evil objects and items. So they found a secluded spot in the library to look over the book.

"Who knew there were so many evil things that existed?" questioned Alex skimming through the pages with Justin.

"You're right there's defiantly a lot in here. Let's hope what we need to know is a part of it," answered Justin.

After skimming a few more pages, they found an entry about the Tower of Evil that took up three-fourths of the page.

"Let's see, according to this the tower was built in the late 1300s by dark sorcerers during a war between good and evil wizards. The tower was used as a lookout post to observer the land from a distance. Having the tower gave the evil sorcerers an advantage over their enemies, since they could spot them before any move was made against them. The good wizards realized they had to destroy the tower if they wanted to gain the upper hand, so they came up with a plan to destroy the tower. However there was a spy in their ranks and their plan was revealed to the evil wizards. So they decided to form a plan of their own to protect the tower and turn the tide of the war at the same time. When the planed attack on the tower happened, the evil wizards managed to capture some of the good wizards and bring them to the top of the tower. Reaching the top of the tower was a pendulum that was added in the center and the hostages were being placed near it. The captors started the pendulum and forced it to hit the captives as it swung in their direction, after more hits occurred the pendulum turned a very dark green color and stopped at the center. It shot beams of light at the prisoners until they had become allies. As the fighting progressed more good wizards were turned and losing the battle as the numbers of dark wizards grew. All hope seemed lost for them until one good wizard was able to use her love for her turned husband to bring him back, showing that true love was the only way to break the dark spell," Justin paused from reading to take a side glance at Alex who was obviously contemplating what she heard as well.

Justin turned his attention back to the book and continued reading.

"Even though this clearly could not work for all the wizards, the evil wizards did not want to take any chances in losing the battle so they made an addition to the spell they placed on the pendulum and told the ones who were turned to be struck by it again. Once that was done the turned wizards felt more dark power coursing through them and started killing even more. The new turned wizards killed many good wizards decreasing the numbers even more. But when they killed this time the dark spell intensified using to magic from the dead wizard to boost its strength, making the spell powerful enough to last on the wizard forever. The addition to the spell worked perfectly for the evil wizards, not only would good wizards become evil, but now they would have to kill their previous comrades in order to stay that way. It didn't' take long for the good wizards to notice this and realized the only way to counteract this would be to get to the turned wizards before they killed a good wizard. The war turned into a battle between love and death, but love could not win this war as more good wizards were either turned or killed. The last good wizard was a female who lost her life by the hands of her turned lover. The day she died was the day the war ended with the evil wizards as the victors and her previous lover killed himself freeing him from the dark spell and allowing him to be with his love in the next life," finished Justin quietly.

They sat in silence after he finished reading the story, both contemplating on what they learned.

"Well now we know the tetherball was the pendulum that had the dark spell on it," Justin stated.

"It also explains why Evilene wanted us to kill Crumbs so fast," replied Alex.

They both knew they were stalling from the real thing that was in their minds, but knew they would have to talk about it eventually. So Justin decided to do it.

"Somehow we're still under the spell, though we already admitted we love each other."

"Then maybe we don't love each other as much as we thought then," Alex spoke very softly, though Justin did hear her.

"I don't believe for a minute that that's the reason Alex and there's no way you should either!" yelled Justin as he grabbed her shoulders to force her to look at him.

"Then why didn't our love break the spell?!" shouted Alex looking at him angrily but desperately.

After that outburst they became silent, both not sure how to handle this situation. Justin could see that Alex was still upset so he brought her close to him embracing her tightly. She started to calm down and leaned more into his embrace. They stayed like that for a while until they felt more comfortable about bringing the subject up again.

"Just because we're still under the spell's influence doesn't mean we don't truly love each other," Justin replied in a more confident tone.

"But if true love breaks the spell then shouldn't we be good again or something," responded Alex sounding more like her old self again.

Justin had a thoughtful look on his face obviously trying to figure out the answer to that question for himself.

"I not completely sure why, but my best guess is that it's because we're both evil. I mean from what we read it seemed like one of them had to still be good in order to reverse the spell, but since that's not the case with us…" Justin started having a look of realization on his face.

Alex got the same look when she figured out what he was going to say, so she finished it for him.

"It would have other side effects like our powers weakening!"

"Or why it was so hard for us to go to class this morning," joked Justin with a playful grin.

"So just to make sure I got this. Love breaks the spell but only if one is still good. But since we're both evil out love can't reverse it completely," restated Alex.

"That should be it,"

"So how does that make our magic weak, or why we were more "you know what" this morning?"Alex questioned.

"I think it's because our love and the spell are battling in us, so we're kind of unstable because of it," answered Justin.

"Ok so how do we become stable then, because I don't want us to wind up getting caught in class making out or something? That would be really embarrassing," commented Alex.

Justin chucked slightly from Alex's comment glad to see that she was talking like herself again.

"I think that we have to make a choice of whether we want to remain evil or be good again. That's how it usually works anyway," answered Justin.

"Strange, I thought it would be clear which side we wanted to be on when we tore off Crumbs' arm," she replied in an innocent but mocking voice.

"I'll agree with you there but I think we still have to kill him first."

"Or…another unfortunate good wizard that happens to cross our path," Alex said with a sly smile on her face.

"I'm sure that could work out for us as well, though we would have to be very crafty about how we do it."

Alex then gave him a "do you remember who you're talking to" look. Justin just gave her a slight smile in response, but then he looked at the clock on the wall.

"We should be going now, our next class is in fifteen minutes," said Justin.

Alex just nodded in agreement before they were making their way out the library, though before they left Alex had one more question that she needed an answer to.

"Justin if we remain evil permanently, do you think we would still…be in love with each other?"

This caused him to cease his walking and turn to face Alex giving her a stern look.

"I know we will, because no matter how strong the magic is it could never take away my feelings for you," he stated seriously.

"You do remember that magic is how we got together in the first place right?" reminded Alex with a skeptical look on her face.

This made Justin sigh and take a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

"Alex I'm not going to lie to you and say that I had romantic feelings for you before drinking the potion. All I saw you as was my troublemaking sister who I would always have to clean up after. The sister that seemed to always get what she wanted and who found her way out of getting in trouble. And that made me become agitated and annoyed with you, a lot! If fact there were times were you would just completely drive me crazy and…" replied Justin.

"Are you going somewhere with this, because this isn't exactly making me feel better about our situation," interrupted Alex.

Justin rolled his eyes and retorted.

"If someone would let me finish speaking first, then maybe that same someone would get it."

"Just continue already," she told Justin.

He took another breath and continued.

"What I was _trying_ to say was despite all of those things, I made it my job to bail you out of trouble when I didn't have to. I did my best in both school and magic because I wanted to be a good role model for you, not just because I wanted to it. If you needed help with something that you couldn't handle on your own, I made sure I was there when you needed me. Of course I have to comment on some of the things I have to get you out of, being the oldest and everything. But the thing is, is that I'll always be your older brother and magic has no part in that. So if you can't be sure about anything else, at least know that I'll always care for you. That's the one thing that hasn't changed and never will."

After he finished his speech Alex hugged him.

"Did you really do all that for me?"

"Yes and I'll continue to do it for you, with or without magic involvement."

"I know I haven't told you this, but I'm very lucky to have you in my life and I wouldn't trade you for anything" stated Alex.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything either Alex; you're the one that matters to me the most," Justin replied squeezing her gently.

"Ok, I think that's enough mushy stuff for now," announced Alex as she stopped hugging Justin.

"Agreed, but I did answer your question right?" asked Justin.

"Um, not really," responded Alex.

"So you didn't understand everything I just said."

"No I understood it; you just didn't answer the question."

"Well if you were really listing to me, you would have gotten your answer."

"The only thing I got from that was that you would still love me as a brother, nothing about you still loving me as a lover. That's all you said to me."

"Alright since I _clearly_ have to simplify if for you, I would still love you as a brother and a lover. Magic may have started us, but it won't break us because I care for you way too much to let that happen. There satisfied."

"Yes I am…thank you."

"You're welcome, now come on if we don't leave we'll be late for our next class," announced Justin as they left the library.

After Justin and Alex finished their regular classes, Evilene told them to meet her in her office. They arrived at her office and were immediately asked to come in. Her office looked relatively normal, with some magical items as well. She had shelves full of spell books and normal reading books. She had other shelves with several magical items displayed on them, and various certificates and degrees handing up on the walls as well as more magical objects. Her desk has the standard wooden desk that most professors use in their office, though the only things that were on it were folders, most likely records, and numerous papers in big chunks of piles. One thing that they definitely noticed was that there were no personal items in the office, like pictures, keepsakes, or trinkets to symbolize something personal about her.

"Now that you both are here it's time to start your next lesson," announced Evilene making her way to the wall with a handcrafted dream catcher hanging on it.

"Before we start professor, we need to ask you some questions," spoke Justin.

"Very well, but let's discus it in my lair where we will be able to discuss them more freely," commented Evilene.

"You have a lair?" Alex asked surprised.

"Of course, mostly every wizard has one. A lair is important to a wizard. It's like your own private place that you create and control so you can feel comfortable with using your magic in it."

"So if we wanted to we could make our own lair?" questioned Justin.

"Yes, though it takes a lot of magic to do it since your conjuring and personalizing a whole new place. Now I'll show you mine and that will be where your lessons with me will take place."

Evilene waved her hand over the dream catcher which caused it to glow a black color and expand its size till it was big enough for people to go through it. The entire middle of the enlarged dream catcher now looked like a space colored portal. She told Justin and Alex to follow her as they all walked into the portal. When they walked out the portal Justin and Alex had amazement and wonder on their faces as they looked around Evilene's lair.

"Wow, this place is huge!" exclaimed Justin.

"I know this beats ours by a long shot!" replied Alex.

The lair looked like a long and complicated maze, with different passageways and corridors leading in several directions. From what they could see each passageway had doors on the walls which meant something had to be behind them. The enterer wasn't bad either, the floors were carpeted in black; the walls were painted dark blue with a light touch of black mixed in reminding you of the color of the ocean. Each of the doors was made differently and had various colors, but somehow blended in perfectly with the rest of the place. What really surprised them was the ceiling that made it look like they were looking in outer space. It was true instead of the normal ceiling there was stars, a blackened sky, and some small planets that weren't even from the known solar system.

"I see you both like it," Evilene stated watching their reactions.

"How could we not, this place is awesome!" shouted Alex.

"Definitely, I can't wait to start learning in this place!"Justin said excitingly.

"That's good to hear because you two will be spending a lot of time in here. With that being the case I will be showing you around so you won't get lost. You can also ask me the questions you wanted during the tour, to save time. So let's start with the corridor to the far right," announced Evilene.

So far they had toured about seven passages which according to Evilene were the important ones for them to know first. What they found out was that the doors lead to another room or was another portal.

"So you really made all this yourself?" asked Alex.

"Yes, though I had to build it piece by piece. Like I said before it takes a lot of magic to create your own lair so sometimes it takes a while to finish one," Evilene explained.

"How long did it take you to finish this lair?" Justin asked.

"An entire year, of course the time would vary depending on how strong the wizard is."

Justin and Alex were taking in all this information and we ready to ask their questions.

"Can we ask about the tetherball of evil?" questioned Alex.

"Yes, what is it you want to know."

"Well we did look up some information and found out about the tower of evil and the war that took place from it, and that true love is supposed to break the spell while killing a good wizard will make it permanent," Alex started.

"And since we already said that we love each other, I think we're unbalanced because of the spell and our love conflicting in us, so we need to know if that's the case and if killing a good wizard will fix the problem," finished Justin.

"I did expect a problem like that happening for your situation which is why I wanted you to kill right away. But you are right; finally killing a good wizard would fix the problem," replied Evilene.

"So once we do that we should be stable again," commented Justin.

"Exactly, the spell would become strong enough to gain full control. But don't worry; your love will be safe"

"Actually we're not worried about that," said Alex with a smile on her face looking at Justin.

"Yeah, we kind of talked about it earlier. We know we'll always love each other," Justin stated, returning the smile to Alex.

"Without a doubt," confirmed Alex as she gave Justin an assured look.

Justin was happy when he heard this because he knew now that Alex believed in their love again. He decided to hug her, showing her how much what she said meant to him. Alex quickly responded and hugged him back, both enjoying their lover's embrace. While they were enjoying their hug they failed to notice the dark red light and dark green light surround them, though this time the red light was shown more that the green light. However Evilene did notice this and realized she had to act fast before their love completely removed the spell.

"_I was afraid this would happen when that fool escaped. Because of that their love has been given time to work on fighting the spell. I was fortunate that they both were under the spell or they would've become good again instantly. I'll just have to teach them more on killing and give them a new target, which I was going to do anyway. And as soon as that first murder is committed, their love won't be able to break the spell and will summit completely to it,"_ thought Evilene with a dark smile growing bigger on her face each second.

The siblings by now had finished their hug and were staring at her strangely.

Alex moved closer to Justin and asked in a quiet voice, "Do you think that's normal for her?"

"Probably, considering being evil and all," Justin whispered back.

"You don't think we'll be like that do you?" asked Alex quietly as they both looked back at Evilene.

"I really hope not," answered Justin softly but seriously.

"Ditto," whispered Alex agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"Did you two say something?" asked Evilene just getting out of her thoughts.

"No," both replied plastering smiles on their faces.

She gave them a suspicious look but let it slide for now.

"It's time to start your next lesson, combat training. I'll teach you several styles of fighting and weaponry use."

"You mean you're going to teach us how to beat up people, sweet!" exclaimed Alex with an eager look on her face.

"Yes, I'll finally be able to kick someone's ass!" shouted Justin, which caused both females to look at him in shock.

When Justin noticed the looks he was getting he laughed nervously avoiding eye contact.

"So um…are we going to start now or what?" asked Justin nervously.

They both had a vague grin on their faces from Justin's reaction.

"We'll start now since both of you are very eager to get started, so follow me," commanded Evilene making her way towards a dungeon type door.

This door leaded them into a huge training room. It had resilient wood-like flooring, the walls were painted black, the ceiling was a normal one also colored black, several weapons were hanging on a side of the wall, and a few 4'x 6' glassless mirrors were plastered on the wall across from the weapons. Other than that the room was bare and spacious, though there was one problem which Alex quickly pointed out.

"It's so dark in here, I can hardly see anything."

"It's supposed to be that way because that's how you will be training, in the dark," explained Evilene.

"Wait, so we're going to learn how to fight like this?" questioned Justin.

"Precisely, you see that's the challenge. To learn while you're at a disadvantage and turn it into an advantage, so are you both up to the challenge," Evilene answered.

"I'm in, after all nothing's more fun than a challenge," replied Alex with the tone she usually uses when she's scheming.

"Me too, I always enjoy tackling a hard problem." Justin confirmed wearing an excited look on his face.

"Good, now I'll teach you some basic fighting moves and we'll work on perfecting them until it becomes natural to you. Later you will pick a weapon of your choice and learn how to wield it properly. Do you both understand?" asked Evilene.

She received nods as verification that they understood what she said.

"Now first thing first, a change of clothing is in order. Or in your case clothing and appearance," she stated looking at them still having their old forms.

"Oh, I guess we forgot that we still looked like this," said Justin

"Of course that can be easily fixed," commented Alex before snapping her fingers.

This caused a purple light to cover her completely for a second leaving her in her new form. Justin did the same thing, but instead of the purple light it was blue leaving him in his new form too.

"Now for the new outfit, **to prepare me for learning combat, give me an athletic and sexy outfit,**" Alex recited making the purple light cover her again.

After the spell was finished Alex was wearing tight black jeans, a dark purple strapless midriff with a black leather jacket that's length stopped at her midsection, and black boots with a small heal. For Alex the outfit was perfect. It wasn't as tight as it looked and it showed off her curves and the midriff not only held her breasts in place but left a little part of them uncovered.

"Guess it's my turn now. **I need an outfit to fight in, so give me one that's sporty and good looking,**" recited Justin having the blue light cover him again as well.

Justin was now wearing black jeans, a dark blue muscle tee under a black leather jacket that stopped at a little below his waist, and black boots. His outfit was a comfortable fit as well and showed off his muscles perfectly.

After a few moments of them looking at their new clothes and admiring the other's outfit, Evilene started the lesson. Alex and Justin had been spending two hours practicing the moves Evilene showed them. Justin was having some trouble doing it at first, not being that athletic in the first place, but with Alex's and Evilene's help he was getting better at it. Alex was doing well, quickly getting the moves down pact.

The hardest part for both of them was the weapons training. Justin decided to choose the sword as his weapon and Alex chose twin daggers for hers. They were being taught how to wield and use them, which was complicated for them to get exactly right in the dark. The weapon training lasted three hours, leaving them with a fair enough skill in combat and their weapons. Of course they knew they wouldn't be perfect in one day, but they still had a good start. All of them were back in Evilene's office and Justin and Alex in their old appearances.

"I believe that's enough for today. You both did a good job today, though I suggest you both continue to practice what you learned," complimented Evilene.

"We will," stated Justin.

"Yeah, this is one thing that I don't mind practicing," Alex responded.

"I also suggest you both participate in the wiz ball school tournament coming up. It would be good athletic and magical practice for you both. I will of course be your coach if you agree to it," assured Evilene.

"If does sound like fun and a good chance to kick Justin's butt," uttered Alex.

"As if, you're the one who's going to get their butt kicked," retorted Justin.

"Ha, yeah right. I'm totally going to win," Alex retorted back.

"The only way you would win was if I wasn't playing, but since I am; get ready to lose."

"I believe I should be saying that to you."

"I'll take your arguing as a yes to the tournament so I'll see you both for practice tomorrow," announced Evilene which ceased the siblings' squabble.

When they calmed down from their quarrel they reassured that they will participate in the tournament and said their farewells making their way out of the office.

"Oh, and one more thing before you go," commented Evilene which caused Justin and Alex to stop and look at her.

She walked up to them and handed them a folded sheet of paper that she told them to open. They opened the paper and realization dawned on their faces.

"I believe you know what to do with that," proclaimed Evilene seriously.

Both Justin and Alex gained serous and reassuring expressions on their faces.

"We do and we will," declared Justin firmly.

"Good, I suggest you handle that as soon as possible and let me know when you're done," said Evilene still in a stern voice.

"We'll take care of this as soon as we can, and inform you about it," responded Justin professionally.

"Meaning we should get some food and sleep if we want to do this right. So we better be going now, see you tomorrow," Alex firmly stated before grabbing Justin's hand as they made their way out of the office.

Back at the Russo home; Jerry and Theresa were in the living room taking care of an injured Professor Crumbs. After Jerry had gotten over his shock he had quickly brought Crumbs to the couch and called Theresa down stairs right away. When she saw the reason her husband called her she swiftly went to get the emergency first aid kit. Of course all she could do with that was use something to wrap up the place where his missing arm was to stop the bleeding and two splints to help keep his broken arm in place. It had been an hour now and Crumbs was still unconscious, which left Jerry and Theresa with worried and troubled thoughts not knowing what happened.

"Jerry, who do you think could have done something like this?" asked Theresa worried.

"No doubt the work of an evil wizard, only they would be strong enough to hurt him like this," answered Jerry.

"What are we going to do, if that's the case Alex and Justin could be in serious trouble? If some evil wizard could do this to someone like him how can they defend their selves if they run into the same wizard?" Theresa questioned starting to become more frantic.

Jerry had been thinking on the lines of the same thing and was troubled as well, especially since Crumbs told him they were in trouble before he passes out. He didn't tell his wife that part so she wouldn't worry herself even more.

"Honey calm down, I know you're worried but that's not going to help them right now," replied Jerry holding her shoulders firmly to help calm her down.

"I know you're right, it's just they're our babies and I don't want anything bad to happen to them," cried Theresa.

"I feel that way too Theresa, which is why I'm going to Wiz Tech tomorrow to make sure their safe and if necessary bring them back home."

"Then you better get ready now, I'll watch over Professor Crumbs."

"Thanks honey,"

"Please bring them back safely."

"I will."

"Dad, I want to go to with you," stated Max coming down the steps.

"Max it's not polite to eavesdrop on people's conversation," his mother told him.

"And you're not going with me, it could be dangerous," commented Jerry.

"But that's why I want to go; I can't stand and do nothing when my brother and sister could be in trouble!"

"Max you're not going," commanded Theresa.

"You don't understand I have to go, I know they need me!" argued Max seriously.

This had thrown his parents off seeing Max this serious, however they still told him he couldn't come. Then Max did something that really surprised them.

"Fine, I won't go with you," he responded simply with an expressionless face, making his way back up the steps.

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other and with an affirmative nod from Theresa; Jerry made his way up the stairs to talk to Max.

Max wasn't happy at all about his parents answer. He wasn't lying when he said that his siblings needed him. He had been feeling something since yesterday that was telling him they were in trouble and hoped that wasn't the case. But when he overheard his parents' conversation he knew he had to find a way to help them and he still planned to do just that. Max went in his room and locked the door. He looked around the room until he found a duffle bag and started putting cloths and essentials in it. He finished packing and had the duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Ok, I think that's everything I need. Now time to save Alex and Justin," announced Max.

He then heard a knock on his door and quickly hid the duffle bag before opening the door.

"Max we need to talk," commanded Jerry as he entered the room.

"Dad I already know what you're going to say," replied Max.

"Max it's not that I wouldn't like you to come. It's just Alex and Justin could be in trouble and bringing you along could put you in danger too."

"Or bringing me could get them out of trouble."

"But it's too risky to chance that Max we don't want you winding up getting hurt when you don't have to."

"Knowing my siblings are in trouble and not being able to do something about it does hurt me."

Jerry sighed and bent down so he could look at Max directly. He put his hands on Max's shoulders and gave him a strict look.

"The best thing you can do for them is to stay here and keep yourself out of danger."

Max responded to that with the same expressionless face he had earlier.

"I already said I wouldn't go with you."

"Max I know you're upset, but this is for the best," Jerry told him slowly before he went exited the room.

As soon as his father left he locked the door and got the duffle bag from its hiding place.

"You're wrong Dad, me being there for them when they need me is for the best. **Wiz Tech is where I want to be, so take me there near my siblings,**" recited Max before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

It was around one in the morning as Justin and Alex were walking softly in the halls of Wiz Tech. Most people were asleep by now, but a few were up which is why Justin and Alex reverted to their old appearance. They had the paper Evilene gave them and were looking at it to make sure they remembered the right information as they were walking. After a while they finally reached their destination. They used their magic to sneak in the room quietly and make sure no one else was in the room. When they were sure it was safe they changed into their new forms wearing their new outfits. They saw exactly what they wanted only a few feet ahead of them and knew they would have no problem completing their task. They moved closer without making any sound and summoned their weapons. They both looked at each other for a moment silently telling the other this needed to be done. In one swift move they had finished the task and where now using their magic to burn away any evidence of them being there. Once they were sure all the evidence was taken care of they changed into their regular selves again and left the room the same way they come in.

They made their way back to their room and received an unexpected surprise.

"Max?!" both yelled in shock.

**A/N: Hope the length and content of the chapter made up for the late update!** **Until next time!**


	11. Learning What Went Wrong

**A/N: First off HAPPY NEW YEAR! Second, sorry for the long wait, Procrastination + Writer's Block + Holidays = Late chapter update. And third, I was going to make this a **_**really**_** long chapter but decided to break it up instead. So the next chapter should be up soon, since I'm almost finished writing it. Well enjoy!**

"Talking/stressing"

"Thinking/stressing"

"Spell/casting spell"

"_**Casting spells mentally" **_

**Chapter 11: Learning What Went Wrong**

"Max, what are you doing here?!" asked Justin with a surprised but serious look on his face.

"I wanted to help you guys fight the evil wizard," answered Max seriously as well.

Justin and Alex flinched when he said evil wizard but were able to keep Max from noticing it.

"Max, what are you talking about? There are no evil wizards here," stated Alex normally.

"Yeah, Alex is right. What would make you think that?" Justin questioned using his normal tone as well.

"Are you guys sure, because dad said only an evil wizard could have hurt that guy that was unconscious on the coach that badly," commented Max.

Justin and Alex gained hard looks on their faces. They could guess who the unconscious guy on the coach was and if they were right things would get more difficult for them. But before they could do anything they needed to make their hunch was correct.

"Max, what did the guy look like?" asked Alex firmly.

"And what condition was he in?" Justin finished strictly.

Something about the way his siblings' demeanor changed did not set well with Max. That same feeling that told him his siblings was in trouble, was now telling him that something was wrong with them. Nevertheless, he answered their questions and told them about the conversation he overheard and his brief argument with their parents. Alex and Justin were listening to every word Max said and grew angrier with each passing second. When Max was finished speaking he could tell that his brother and sister were not happy about what they heard. He also thought he saw a light scowl form on Justin's lips for a second and that Alex's eyes held hatred in them for a brief moment.

"So Crumbs is at our home and dad's coming here," Justin stated using a neutral voice.

"And dad wouldn't let you come with him so you came here by yourself," Alex continued in the same tone.

Even though they had relaxed looks on their faces, Max could practically see the gears turning in their heads and was sure they were anything but calm.

"We'll have to discuss this with Professor Evilene as soon as possible," Justin told Alex urgently

"Right, so Max, we'll need you to stay in our room until we tell you to come out ok?" Alex asked Max in a more sisterly tone.

"But what if you guys run into trouble and you need my help?" Max asked with concern.

Despite his sibling's strange behavior he still cared for them and wanted to help them. The concern in Max's voice made something in Justin and Alex want to comfort and reassure their little brother. Alex gave Max a comforting hug.

"Max I promise you, we'll be fine. So don't worry yourself," replied Alex in a gentle tone.

"You're sure?" asked Max with some uncertainty.

Alex let Max out of the hug and gave him a small smile.

"Yes we're sure. Right Just…where is he?" wondered Alex when she noticed Justin wasn't anywhere to be found.

Suddenly Max and Alex were hit from behind with a pillow that was in a smirking Justin's hands. When Alex and Max realized what happened they retaliated by grabbing their own pillows and ganged up on Justin. With both of them working together Justin was easily getting pummeled with pillows. However Justin magically conjured up another pillow, so now he had two in his possession which he used to turn the tides of the pillow fight. Alex noticing what he did quickly conjured another pillow for herself and hit both Justin and Max with her two pillows. Following his brother and sister, Max made a second pillow as well and used them on both his siblings. The pillow fight was now a one winner battle and Alex was determined to win. So she summoned more pillows and used the telekinesis spell to move the pillows she couldn't use in her hands. Both of her brothers were now getting double the pummeling, yet like her they wanted to win so they did the same thing. Now all of them were getting a serious beating from magically moving pillows and the pillows in their other siblings' hands.

Twenty minutes later, the entire room was filled with scattered pillows and feathers and three tired out wizards on the bed. Justin was lying vertically in the middle of the bed. Alex was lying horizontally on the left of Justin, with her head resting on Justin's stomach. Max was lying horizontally on the right of Justin, with his head also resting on Justin's stomach causing the top of his and Alex's heads to touch. All had their eyes closed and smiles on their faces.

"So are we calling this a draw?" asked Max with humor clear in his voice.

This caused the smiles on Justin and Alex's faces to grow.

"I think we can call it a draw, alright with you Alex?" Justin asked.

"Only this time, but the next one I'll win hands down," she responded in a confident, yet playful tone.

"I don't think so, the next one I'm going to win," answered back Justin with assurance and mirth in his words.

"So we're definitely doing this again, right?" Max questioned excitingly.

The smiles on Alex and Justin's faces were gone and were replaced with frowns. Both had realized that because of them being evil now they may not get to have moments like this with him anymore. Either he would eventually be against them or he would be taken away and separated from them. Neither scenario was appealing to them; they did not want to lose their little brother. Justin and Alex glanced at each other and made a silent agreement that they were going to keep Max with them no matter what.

"Yea Max, we're definitely doing this again," responded Alex seriously with certainty in each word.

"That's right Max; nothing will stop us from doing this again," Justin replied in a firm voice filled with determination.

Max didn't understand the true meaning of their words, but knew there was a deeper meaning behind them. The question is, was it a good meaning or a bad one.

Later that morning, Justin and Alex left Max in their room and reminded him to stay there while they went to Evilene's office. They were currently in Evilene's office telling everything that happened earlier that morning, along with completing the task she gave them. After they finished telling her everything Evilene was contemplating on what she should do now.

"_This makes things a lot more complicated. It looks like I'll have to speed up the rest of my plan. Though, I still have to be very careful on how I go about doing it,"_ thought Evilene.

Once she had made up her mind, she looked at Justin and Alex very seriously.

"Both of you listen carefully. Since your father's coming here and Crumbs may recover soon, we'll have to leave permanently," Evilene stated strictly.

This of course surprised them and was clearly shown on their faces. Noting their reaction, Evilene knew she would have to carefully explain to them why this course of action was necessary. She moved closer to them and put a comforting hand on their shoulders.

"I know this news is a shock to you, but you both must understand that if we don't leave we all will be in danger. If we stay here, we'll be at a major disadvantage. The three of us wouldn't be able to handle the whole entire school if they found out about us," she responded in a gentler tone.

There were a few moments of silence as Justin and Alex were talking everything Evilene said in. After Justin and Alex thought it over, Justin decided to speak first.

"We'll leave, but we want Max to come with us," he announced to Evilene.

"That's right, we won't go anywhere without him," finished Alex.

Evilene could see that they were serious about what they said, so she decided to give them an ultimatum.

"Since it's clear you want your brother with you, I'll give you some time to convince him to come with us. You'll have until the end of the wiz ball tournament tomorrow, if you don't convince him by then we'll have to leave without him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," replied Alex.

"Good, now remember after your classes we'll meet back here so you can begin practicing for the tournament and have your nest lesson," proclaimed Evilene.

"Can we bring Max?" hopefully asked Alex.

"I suppose that will be alright this time since you'll be practicing for the tournament and today's lesson will be on wizard historical events," she answered.

Alex groaned when she heard this, which caused Justin to laugh softly. However Alex heard him laugh and shot him an annoyed glare that just made Justin laugh louder. Since the glare wasn't working she smacked him upside his head, which did cause him to stop laughing and give her a glare of his own. Alex smirked and was about to say something when she noticed Evilene staring at them. Justin realized this too and briefly wondered if she was ok. Evilene had a far off look, as though she was lost in something.

"Professor Evilene, are you ok?" asked Justin with some concern in his voice.

Evilene snapped out of her trace like state and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Yes I'm fine. You two should head to your classes now before you're late," she replied before opening the door for them.

"Ok, we'll see you later," said Justin.

"And so will Max," finished Alex.

Once they left her office, Evilene locked the door and went behind her desk. She used a key hidden on her person to unlock the middle draw and pulled out a gold star shaped broach. She opened it up and looked at the picture that was inside it. The picture was of two young teenagers, a boy and girl, who were hugging each other and had huge smiles on their faces with their heads looking straight ahead, clearly poising for the picture. The side of the girl's head was leaning on the boy's chest, while the boy's chin was resting on the top of her head. The boy's arms encircled the girl around her waist and the girl's arms encircled the boy around his neck. Evilene started at the picture for several seconds then quickly closed the broach and put it back in the draw. Once she closed and locked the draw she started gathering the materials she needed for her class. While she was doing this she couldn't help the thoughts that continued to come up.

"_Justin and Alex remind me of them so much. No, this isn't the time to think about the past. I have to focus on what's happening now, besides if everything goes according to plan the past will no longer bother me anymore and I'll finally have what I want." _

With her mind made up in determination she finished getting everything she needed and made her way out of her office.

The rest of the day went normally for Justin and Alex until their last class for the day. It had been fifteen minutes since the class was supposed to start, but the teacher hadn't shown up yet. Most of the students were wondering where the teacher was, while others were using the time to their advantage. Suddenly two males in black business suits entered the classroom which made the class look at them in wonder and confusion. However when Justin saw them his eyes widened in recognition.

"_Oh no, this isn't good!"_ thought Justin worryingly.

Alex noticing her brother's reaction was about to ask him who they were, but one of the men started talking.

"My name is Officer Lamp and this is my partner the Goblin. We are emergency wizards here on official business," announced Lamp.

"We came here to tell you that this class will be canceled until further notice," stated Goblin.

A lot of murmurs broke out in the class and then one student raised his hand to ask a question. Office Lamp acknowledged the student and asked him what his question was.

"Does this have to do with why our teacher hasn't shown up for class yet?" asked the student.

"Yes it does, however we can't give you any more information than that," commented Goblin.

"Now all of you may leave, come on Goblin let's go," replied Lamp.

"Right let's go…Justin Russo? Hey Lamp; look who's in this class," shouted Goblin.

"Well; how about that. I trust you, your brother, and mother are keeping out of trouble. Right Justin?" question Lamp.

Justin by now had lowered himself in his desk and was laughing nervously.

"Ah huh," Justin replied uneasily while fidgeting in the desk.

"Good, by the way tell your mother and brother we said hi," said Lamp as he headed out the door.

"Also you guys did an excellent job on my wife's laundry, she was very happy that it was finally done right. Well I better get going. Nice seeing you again Justin," commented Goblin as he too left the room.

After they had left everyone, including Alex were staring at Justin making him lower himself further in the seat to the pint were no one could see him.

Once everyone left the classroom and Justin got over his embarrassment, he and Alex went to their room to get Max. They told Max about Professor Evilene, what they learned from her, and that he could come with them to meet her; though they did leave out the evil wizard part. So now Justin, Alex, and Max were heading to Evilene's office, while doing their best to keep Max out of sight. They entered her office to see nobody there.

"I wonder where she is?" asked Alex.

"Maybe, she's just taking care of some last minute business or something," answered Justin.

"Speaking of business, how come those emergency wizards knew you?" she asked Justin.

"Wait, the emergency wizards are here?! Oh man, I hope they don't catch me here because I don't feel like doing anymore laundry," stated Max.

"You and me both, those stains were hard to get out," replied Justin.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Alex questioned frustrated at not knowing what happened.

Remembering that they never told Alex about their encounter with the emergency wizards, they were about to tell her the story. But Evilene had entered her office before they could utter a word. Evilene greeted them and introductions between Max and her were given. After the introductions Alex quickly brought up her earlier question about the emergency wizards, gaining Evilene's interest as well. So Justin and Max told the story of how their mother let them in the lair, them sending the prank mail, their mother and them being questioned individually, and doing laundry as their punishment.

"I can't believe you guys did something that stupid…well actually I can," commented Alex.

"Right, like you haven't had any _brilliant_ moments Alex," retorted Justin.

"Maybe; but none of my moments brought officers to the house," retorted back Alex.

"I hate to admit it, but she does have a point," stated Max.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Justin defeated.

Alex smiled seeing she won the argument. Meanwhile Evilene wore a troubled face when she heard the emergency wizards were here, though the story that Justin and Max told made a small grin appear on her face. However it was time to get down to business, so she got their attention and opened the portal to her lair, telling them to come with her. Max's mouth opened wide since this was the first time he saw Evilene's lair.

"Oh my gosh! This place is awesome!" exclaimed Max excited.

"Thank you, now I'll show you the room where you two will be practicing for tournament," Evilene told Alex and Justin.

She took them down a corridor to the far left and kept walking down it until they reached a white push and pull door. This door lead to another room that was similar to the one they were in yesterday. The difference was that there were no weapons and mirrors, but the classic wiz ball table in the middle of the room and the room was lit. Evilene noticed that Justin and Alex were still in their old forms, meaning they hadn't told their brother about anything evil related. That of course was fine with her, especially since today's lesson didn't require them to be in those forms. She just had to be careful of how she said things and keep the dark objects out of sight. Once Alex and Justin were ready, she told them the rules and showed them the proper way to handle the paddle. Justin and Alex started playing the game while Max was watching and routing for both of them. Both were catching onto it quickly and were closely matched, which deep down was something they both were hoping for.

One hour and forty five minutes later, Justin and Alex were wiped out after their practice session. When Evilene was sure they caught their breath back, she told them it was time for the history lesson to which Alex and Max groaned loudly at. Hearing the groans caused grins on Justin's and Evilene's faces.

"Don't worry this history lesson will be a lot more exciting," declared Evilene.

"How so?" Justin asked curiously.

"Simple, instead of me just telling you about the events, we're going to go back in time to see them," answered Evilene.

"No way that is so cool!" shouted Alex.

"I know I can't wait to meet all the famous historical figures like, Washington, Da'Vinci, Napoleon, and Einstein…" Justin rambled.

"Please stop before you suck all the fun out of this," interrupted Alex.

"Besides we'll be in astral form so we only will be able to see the events, not interact in them. Interfering in the past would be dangerous," replied Evilene.

"Man, why doesn't my history teacher do this instead of making us read our textbooks," stated Max.

"She's not a wizard Max," explained Justin.

"I know that, I'm just saying it would be cool if she took us time traveling instead of giving us textbooks," said Max.

There were a few moments of awkward silence after that.

"Why don't we get started," proclaimed Evilene as she led them to another door in the same hallway.

This door looked like the front cover of a title less book with a black handle on it. This door led to a bluish swirling portal. Evilene told them that this was a time portal and that you need to say the time, place, date, and a time limit before you entered it or you could be stranded in astral form in any time period. So she said what was needed and the four of them went in the portal.

Three hours later Justin, Alex, and Max were back in their (Justin and Alex's) room. Max was still excited from time traveling and was talking about all the cool stuff they saw there. However, Alex and Justin had other things on their minds that moment. As soon as their excitement from today's lesson was over they spent the rest of the time trying to figure out how to tell Max about their "changes" and how to convince him to leave with them. So far; the only thing they could think of was the direct approach and just tell him the truth. They just hoped that Max would take the news in a good way.

"Max, there's something we need to tell you," Alex started seriously.

Max faced his siblings when he heard the seriousness in Alex's voice, knowing that it must be something important for her to be sound that way.

"What is it?" asked Max getting worried.

Justin and Alex looked at each other then at Max with stern looks on their faces.

"We're not the same anymore, Max," stated Justin.

"We've gone through some changes since we came to Wiz Tech," continued Alex.

Max was starting to really worry now. He could tell that whatever his siblings were going to say was urgent and needed his full attention. So he kept his ears open and all of his attention on them as they continued to speak.

"Max, we're…we're evil now," stated Justin slowly.

"And we have to leave with Evilene soon and we want you to come with us," uttered Alex firmly.

Max was speechless after he heard what they said. He knew they meant every word and even though he hoped it was some kind of joke, he knew that it wasn't. He didn't know what to do at this point and wasn't sure about how he felt about this situation. So he was going to ask those questions that he needed answers to before he could figure out what he would do next.

"So, how did you guys become evil?" Max asked in a neutral voice.

Justin and Alex could see the uncertainty in their little brother face and knew that the answers they gave him would make up his decision.

"Alright Max, we'll tell you everything that happened to us since we came here," confirmed Justin.

"But, you have to promise that no matter what you decide, you can't tell anyone about it," replied Alex urgently.

Max looked at them for a few seconds then responded honestly, "I promise I won't tell anybody."

Seeing that Max's promise was true, they told all the events that took place, including them torturing Crumbs, their romantic activities, and the task they completed earlier this morning. Though they made sure they weren't too specific about those things since he was still young. After their explanations Max was very quiet, still trying to process what he just he learned. It all made sense to him now, why something kept telling him his siblings were in trouble, why there was a one broken armed old guy lying on their couch, why he kept feeling something was wrong with his brother and sister when he first got here, and why the emergency wizards were here. Though now that he knew he really wish he didn't, the things they told him they did were very hard for him to accept. He was trying to keep a neutral face, but on the inside he was scared that his brother and sister were slipping away from themselves. Yet there were still some questions he needed to ask.

"So the thing about the family competition and the not marring mortals' thing are true?" Max asked.

"Yes it is, I looked it up earlier today during our free study period, just in case," answered Justin casually.

"Which, by the way took forever," complained Alex in an annoyed tone.

"Not now Alex," replied Justin giving her an irritated look.

She just rolled her eyes as they both settled down waiting for Max's to continue. When Max saw they were ready, he asked his next question.

"Do you guys really like being evil?" Max asked quietly.

They both had emotionless faces after he asked that question.

"Yes," both replied plainly.

Even though their answer was simple, that one word told him everything. His siblings were happy being this way and weren't planning on going back either. Not that they could anymore, according to what they told him. This was something they wanted, and it seemed they were willing to give _everything_ up for it. Well almost everything, which brought him to his next and last question.

"Why do you want me to come with you?"

Their emotionless faces turned into ones of caring.

"Because you're our little brother and we _can't_ leave without you," stated Alex gently with sincerity.

"In other words Max, we need you with us," Justin declared truthfully.

Their answer to his question really surprised him. It was true that they would sometimes tell him they cared for him, or thank him or tell him he did a good job, but telling him they needed him was on a whole new level. He may not be smart at times, but he was smart enough to know the difference between wanting something and needing something. They way they said they needed him proved that. So, could he turn them down when they needed him the most, even if he didn't like them like this? They changed, but they were still his older brother and sister and they clearly still saw him as their younger brother. But what if them staying evil eventually changes that and they don't want him around anymore? All these questions and more were going through Max's head and was clearly showing on his face. Noticing Max's indecisive and troubled look, Alex pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Look Max, we know this is a lot to take in, so you don't have to decide right now," declared Alex.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a lot of time either. Evilene gave us until the end of the tournament tomorrow, so you have to decide by then," reminded Justin.

"Thank you Justin," Alex replied sarcastically giving him an angry glare.

"I didn't mean it like that Alex," responded Justin quietly avoiding eye contact with her.

Alex's eyes softened as she let go of Max and looked in Justin's direction.

"I know you didn't mean it that way. I guess we all are kind of exhausted from everything that happed today," Alex said to him.

"Yeah, I think we all should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day for us too," announced Justin with a small smile on his face.

The other two agreed and all of them got ready for bed.

Their parents had an eventful day as well. First off, they found out Max was gone around four o'clock in the morning, two hours after he left, causing them to have a panic attack early in the morning. Second, they had a good idea where he was, but could not get him because it was too early in the morning making them anxious and impatient during the day. Third, they knew Jerry had to wait until tomorrow to go get their children because they still had to run the substation today making it harder for them to function properly while they were working. Forth, during the middle of the day, Professor Crumbs had gained consciousness and told them what happened to Alex and Justin causing Theresa to start crying and Jerry to become angry. **(He didn't mention anything about Justin's and Alex's relationship because he thought Jerry and Theresa already knew about it.) **And finally, before they could decide their next course of action, they had to continue working in the substation with all those negative, worried and troubled thoughts and emotions until they closed up for the day.

After closing up the shop, Jerry and Theresa went straight towards the living room where Professor Crumbs was still lying on the couch. However this time he was awake and was using magic to increase the healing process of his wounds.

"Do you need anything?" Theresa asked Crumbs in a distraught voice while sitting on the edge of the couch.

"No, I'm fine for now. Thank you for all of your help," stated Crumbs also in a distressed voice.

"I better finish packing everything I need before I go," commented Jerry.

"I'm coming with you," announced Crumbs as he tried sitting up on the couch.

"You can't go, not in your condition. It's best if I go alone," proclaimed Jerry.

"No, I have to go to make things right. They're your children, but also my students and I failed them," declared Crumbs strongly.

Jerry looked like he was going to protest again but then Theresa decided to say something.

"Jerry, you already had this conversation with Max and look what happened. He's going with you and so am I. All of them are important to us, therefore each of us has a right to go to Wiz Tech and get them back," Theresa announced firmly to Jerry.

Jerry knew she was right, he was just so afraid of them getting hurt that he wanted to go alone so he would know they were safe. Still like his wife said, this conversation was done before and would most likely have the same result. Nothing would stop them from wanting to help Justin, Alex, and Max and they would go with or without him. He gave a defeated sigh and looked at them with a slight smile.

"Well then we all better get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be another eventful day," said Jerry before receiving two smiles in response to his statement.

With that said they all gathered what they needed for their journey tomorrow and then went to sleep for the night.

**A/N; Hope you like it! Remember, more should be coming soon, so keep a lookout! **


	12. A Lot of Planning

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, procrastination and writer's block got me again. Also thanks for all the reviews! Now on to the chapter!**

"Talking/stressing"

"Thinking/stressing"

"Spell/casting spell"

"_**Casting spells mentally"**_

**Chapter 12: A Lot of Planning**

The next day, Justin woke up before Alex and Max so he decided to get himself ready first before waking them up. When he was finished, he decided to wake up Alex first and told her to get ready so they could get some more practice in before the tournament began this afternoon. Classes were canceled because of the tournament that would start at three o'clock later today. Thus, this morning would be considered a free period for all students, which, according to Justin, would be the perfect time for getting in some more practice. It took some time, but Justin was able to wake Alex up and after she was finished getting herself together, they both were ready to leave. They woke up Max so they could tell him they were leaving and that they would come back for him around two. When they finished talking to him, Max decided to get some more sleep, and Justin and Alex left out the room.

While Justin and Alex were heading towards the practice room, they came across a familiar area and noticed the emergency wizards talking with some staff members as they were gathered in front of a room. Seeing this made them worried so they decided to see if they could find a better spot to listen in on the conversation. It wasn't easy though because they were in a hall that didn't leave too many hiding places, so they hid behind the wall and did the next best thing.

"_**Some people are a gem; some people are a rat; to learn who's who; give me the ear of a bat,"**_ both recited mentally before a bat ear replaced one of their ears.

"So what do you think happened to her?" a teacher asked Lamp.

"It's hard to say, considering most of her room was burnt. But my best guess is either wizard napping or murder. If it is my first guess, most likely it will soon turn into my second one if she's not found soon," answered Lamp professionally.

"But I don't understand why anyone would want to harm her. She was a wonderful teacher and such a kind person," the teacher said softly.

"Well whoever did this either didn't think that or didn't care about it," declared Goblin.

"Tell us, do you know anyone who would be behind this?" questioned Lamp.

"No, she had a good relationship with her students and was a cherished faculty member," responded another teacher.

"If that's the case then it seems she was just another victim to the culprit. Has anyone else been missing for some period of time?" wondered Goblin.

"Well, Professor Crumbs has been out for two days, but it was said he had to leave suddenly because he had to attended to personal matters," the first teacher stated.

"Did he tell anybody this himself?" asked Lamp.

"Not in person, no, he sent the announcement by wiz mail," commented the teacher.

"There could be a connection. Could you show me the letter please," asked Lamp.

"Yes, it's in my office," the teacher stated to Lamp.

"Alright I'll check the letter out, Goblin you know what to do," Lamp told his partner.

The Goblin nodded and they all went their separate ways leaving Justin and Alex alone in the hall. Alex and Justin removed the spell and had troubled looks on their faces.

"This isn't good," Alex said worried.

"I know. This is probably why Professor Evilene wants us to leave, it's getting too risky to do anything evil around here," stressed Justin leaning his back against the wall tiredly.

Justin then felt Alex's arms around his waist and the side of her head leaning on his chest. Justin responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. They both stayed in that position, silently comforting the other through their embrace.

"So you think Max will come with us?" Alex asked Justin quietly.

"I hope so Alex. It would make this a lot easier and better for us if he does," answered Justin just as quietly.

"And what if…he decides not to?" questioned Alex as the thought of not having their little brother with them troubled her.

Justin had been asking himself the same question ever since they told Max everything and had not found an answer to it yet.

"I…I don't know. Let's just hope that scenario doesn't happen," he stated softly also having worried thoughts about the situation.

"Yeah, come on we better go practice. If the tournament is the last thing we're doing here, I want to make sure I win it," Alex lightly humored.

Instead of him saying a come back to her statement, a small smile appeared on his face. He knew that was just Alex's way to lighten up an intense situation and she was just trying to ease them both. They broke off from the hug and continued walking down the hall hand in hand. Unfortunately, what they didn't know was that someone had overheard some of their conversation. The person was shocked and too stunned to move after hearing what he heard. After a few minutes, the person was able to compose themselves, though still wearing an upset look, took out his wand. His finger started moving as though it was pressing down on a number pad and then held the wand close to their ear. There were a few rings from the wand until another voice was heard from it.

"Lamp, it looks like our plan worked. The culprits came back to the crime scene like we anticipated…Yes, I found out who's behind her disappearance, but…I'm starting to wish I didn't," Goblin strained in desperation.

It was around twelve in the afternoon when Max had woken up. It was now one o'clock and he finally got out of the bed to get dressed so he could be ready when Justin and Alex came back for him. Ever since he woke up, he had been thinking about the dilemma he was in. A lot of questions, thoughts, and feelings were plaguing him and making his decision more difficult by the second. He had a hard time deciding what to do, but knew he had to come up with his answer before his siblings came back. After Max was dressed, he lay back down on the bed and covered his head with a pillow. It was until one fifty five that Max had finally made his decision and heard footsteps coming closer to the room.

"_That must be them. I just hope I made the right choice,"_ thought Max as he took his head from the pillow and sat up on the bed.

The door opened and the people who entered the room were not the ones Max was expecting.

Meanwhile Justin and Alex were having trouble of their own. They had been found and taken to a magic proof room where they were being questioned by the emergency wizards. Since the room was magic proof, the spell Justin and Alex used to look like their usual selves was broken causing them to revert to their new forms. They have been in the room for thirty minutes and had given only vague and simple answers to the questions because of the truth spell placed on them before entering the room. They were able to keep themselves from mentioning anything about Evilene and the Tower of Evil incident to the officials. Unfortunately, they couldn't stop themselves from admitting that they were behind their teacher's disappearance and what they did to her. The emergency wizards were upset by this and knew the two who committed the crime, would have to pay a heavy penalty for their actions.

"You both realize, you're in a lot of trouble for committing such a crime," stated Lamp solemnly.

"Unless, you tell us who put you two up to this and why, then we can be more lenient with your punishment," commented Goblin.

"We know you both are good kids at heart and we don't want to have to arrest you if it can be helped. So please…tell us who made you do this and why they wanted you…to kill her," replied Lamp seriously.

Alex and Justin kept their emotionless masks on throughout the entire time and made sure their answers didn't give away any emotion as well, though they almost snorted at that "good kids" comment.

"You already know we killed our teacher and that's all you're going to get from us," Justin said simply.

The emergency wizards sighed and had disappointment written all over their faces.

"Then I guess we're done here. I'm afraid you both are under arrest," announced Goblin.

He and Lamp handcuffed the two siblings, using special handcuffs that would prevent them from using any magic, and were now taking them out of the room. As soon as they exited the room, Justin and Alex disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the two officers with only two handcuffs in their hands. Realizing what just happened, the two men quickly left the area and headed to where they thought Justin and Alex would be.

Justin and Alex had appeared in the middle of a familiar office and were surprised when they noticed where they were until they saw Evilene.

"You brought us here didn't you," replied Alex.

"Yes, unfortunately by the time I found out what happened, I couldn't get you out sooner because of the room you were in and had to wait until you came out," declared Evilene.

"So what do we do now? I'm sure it won't take them long to find us," Justin responded with a sigh.

"We leave, now," Evilene stated urgently as she was about to open the portal to her lair.

"Wait, we have to get Max!" cried Alex.

"Alex is right, we can't leave him here!" Justin agreed.

Evilene didn't like this one bit. Not the fact they wanted their brother, which she could understand, but the fact that they were treading dangerous waters and they had little chance to make it to shore. Yet seeing the desperation on their faces reminded her too much of another boy and girl she used to know, thus she was going to let them go get their brother.

"Alright go get him, and then go to the wiz ball tournament," Evilene instructed.

"Why do you want us to go to the tournament?" asked Justin.

"Because you're participants in it and there's a rule that once the tournament has started there can be absolutely no interruptions during it. This will prevent anyone from getting to you until the tournament is over and by that time I'll have a plan ready for a quick escape. So all you have to do is play in the tournament as planned earlier and make sure your brother is close to you and in sight at all times," answered Evilene.

"Thank you," commented Alex with a grateful smile on her face.

"Same here, now come on we better teleport, it would be quicker," responded Justin with a smile on his face as well.

They both teleported out of the office and appeared in their room. However they noticed that Max wasn't the only one in the room. Their mom, dad, Professor Crumbs, and the emergency wizards were also there and all eyes were now looking at them.

"_Oh crap!"_ was the only thought that crossed Alex's and Justin's minds.

No one risked moving or saying anything. Their parents didn't do anything yet because they were stunned to see how different Justin and Alex were now, inside and out. Professor Crumbs was still in pain and could not do too much at the time. The emergency wizards had been trying to come up with another way handle the situation, since they now knew what happened to the two. Justin and Alex didn't want to leave the room because they didn't know what Max had decided and were not going to force him to leave if he didn't want to come with them. They all knew that if they make the wrong move things could get much worse, so they were at a standstill.

Max had been surprisingly quiet the entire time. As soon as his parents and Crumbs came in the room and looked right at him, he was frozen stiff. He wasn't afraid of them, but was afraid that Justin and Alex would be in serious trouble if their parents knew what happened. It only got worse when the emergency wizards busted in the room saying they were there to arrest Alex and Justin. When they said that, attention was off on him and on the officials. All the adults wound up telling their sides of what's been happening, though they made sure Max didn't hear the conversation. After they finished talking, the conversation had left them all in upset and broken spirits. This hadn't bothered Max, since he already knew what the adults were talking about and he didn't have to worry about them asking him anything now. When he saw Justin and Alex pop in, he was honestly surprised. He didn't expect them to come here of all places. He was sure they knew this would be the first place people would look for them. Though once he noticed them giving him side glances, he understood why they risked coming here and why they hadn't done anything yet.

"_I guess I have to tell them now. I really hope I'm doing the right thing,"_ thought Max.

Max didn't say anything, all he did was look into his siblings' eyes and they could see his answer. Now that they knew what Max decided, they were ready to leave the room. Non verbal communication went between them, and a plan of escape had been formed.

"_**Gialsjay Timesday,"**_ recited Alex causing time to freeze.

"_Looks like it worked. I never thought Justin forcing me to study ahead with him would actually pay off. Now to carry out the rest of the plan,"_ thought Alex with determination on her face.

She was now hoping on one leg and put her hand on Justin's shoulder using her magic to unfreeze him from the spell. When Justin became unfrozen, he and Alex, who was still hopping on one leg, went over to Max. Alex unfroze Max the same way she did Justin and then the three of them teleported out of the room.

It was five minutes to three and the place where the tournament was being held was packed as everyone was waiting for the tournament to begin. Among the audience were Jerry, Theresa, Crumbs, Lamp, and the Goblin, who came there immediately after the time freeze spell was broken. It didn't take them long to figure out where Justin, Alex, and Max would be. They weren't surprised that Justin and Alex were gone, but that Max was gone with them. This of course caused their parents to worry more. They could only guess why Justin and Alex took Max with them and hoped that he would be ok.

Evilene just entered the room with a mike in her hand about to start the tournament. It was already known that she would be the one to host the tournament, which is why the five adults knew she would be here, along with Justin and Alex. What they didn't expect to see, was Max coming in the room following behind her before going to sit down at the end of the first row of bleachers. When Max was heading to the bleachers he saw his parents, Crumbs, and the emergency wizards in the audience, who were looking at him in confusion and unspoken questions shown on their faces. He looked away when he saw those looks directed at him and did his best to ignore them.

"_I'm sorry mom and dad, but Justin and Alex need me more,"_ thought Max sorrowfully as he too waited for the tournament to start.

Evilene went to the center of the room and brought the mike close to her mouth getting ready to speak.

"Welcome everyone to our annual wiz ball tournament! So please give a hand for all of our contestants!" announced Evilene.

The audience clapped as all eight participants came in the room and took their positions at the table. Justin and Alex, looking like their usual selves again, also saw the five adults and Max in the stands. They disregarded the adults, but gave a grateful smile to Max to which he gave a small smile back to them in response. The five noticed the siblings' interaction, which brought more questions and confusion on their faces. But before they could begin to process more of the situation, Evilene spoke again.

"Now, let the tournament begin!"

After she said that the first ball was released and was being hit by various paddles. Now there were six balls being hit around the table and two of the eight were out of the game. The ninth ball was added to the game and only four players remained as the balls were being hit harder and faster around the table. When only two players were left, there was a small pause in the game so Evilene could introduce the two finalists.

"It has now come down to these two players, the new comer and challenger Justin Russo and the champion Jerker Phoenix. Now, let the final round begin!" announced Evilene.

Alex was out when there were ten balls and it was between her, Justin, and Jerker. She didn't mind _too_ much, as long as Justin wins she would be ok with it.

"_Besides now that I'm out, it is easier for me to make sure Max stays safe,"_ contemplated Alex who was now sitting in the audience right beside Max.

The final round was now starting and the eleventh ball was added to the game. The balls were heading in multiple directions and speeds putting everyone on their toes. So far Justin and Jerker were neck and neck with neither faltering. It wasn't until the twelfth ball that the tide of the game started shifting. Justin was now struggling as the balls were being hit towards him at an increasing pace. Seeing this Alex started cheering for him as loud as she could.

"Come on Justin, I know you can beat him!" Alex shouted standing up in the stands.

When Alex started cheering loudly, people were looking at her in surprise. Max realizing both his siblings needed backup, decided to also cheer as loud as he could for his brother.

"Yeah Justin, kick this loser's butt!" yelled Max standing up as well.

They continued cheering for their brother at a high volume despite the looks and stares they were receiving Hearing Alex and Max cheering him on, was just the right motivation Justin needed. As soon as all twelve balls headed towards him, he gripped his paddle tighter and hit all of the balls at the same time. The balls were now headed in Jerker's direction at an incredible speed. Jerker was positioning himself, ready to hit the balls back. However, the balls were going too fast and knocked Jerker down to the floor as soon as the balls touched the paddle, making Justin the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, out new wiz ball champion Justin Russo!" announced Evilene walking toward Justin.

People clapped and cheered while Max and Alex quickly left the stands and hugged Justin.

"Justin, I knew you could do it!" complimented Alex, hugging Justin tighter.

"Yeah, you rocked big time!" proclaimed Max.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have won it without you," said Justin as he hugged them back.

Unfortunately, the sibling moment didn't last long as they, along with Evilene, saw the five adults making their way quickly towards them.

"I believe it's time for us to leave. Do all of you remember what you have to do?" Evilene asked the siblings seriously.

The three nodded in confirmation as they stopped hugging each other and all four of them left the room as fast as they could. The adults ran immediately after them when they saw the culprits make a brake for it. When the adults left the room they spotted Justin, Alex, and Max running away, but Evilene was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Evilene go?" asked Crumbs urgently.

"Wherever she is, Lamp and I will find her," declared Goblin.

"The rest of you, go after the kids. Hopefully we can stop all of them before it's too late," Lamp stated before the group separated and went their separate ways.

Jerry, Theresa, and Crumbs were running in the direction they saw the children go and soon were able to spot them again. The trio made it to the elevator that led to the tower of evil and were now waiting for the elevator.

"Hold it right there, you three!" shouted Jerry as he and the other two were catching up to them.

The grownups were moving closer to them with each passing second, clearly making Justin, Alex, and Max more nervous and panicky seeing the adults.

"Oh man, they're getting closer!" Max yelled starting to panic.

"If this thing doesn't come soon we're screwed!" shouted Justin out of frustration.

"Come on you stupid elevator, hurry up!" exclaimed Alex pressing the button repetitively.

The adults were now only a few feet away from them, causing the siblings to press their backs against the elevator doors.

"Alright you three don't you dare move!" commanded Theresa as the group were quickly closing the distance between them.

The trio was frozen stiff with their backs pressing further against the elevator doors, not knowing what will happen now that their time had run out. However before anyone could do anything the bell from the elevator was heard and the three fell down on their backs as soon as the doors opened. Justin was the first to recover from their fall and quickly pressed the button to close the doors. Seeing the doors closing the group tried to reach the doors, unfortunately the doors finished closing causing the adults to collide right into the doors.

The siblings were now sitting down in the elevator taking a breather from their chase.

"That was too close," exasperated Justin, leaning the back of his head on the wall.

'Ah, huh," breathed out Alex and Max also resting their heads against the wall.

After their parents and Crumbs pried themselves off of the door and composed themselves, they went straight back to business.

"Looks like we'll have to take the stairs if we want to catch them," stated Jerry.

"If we do that we won't get there in time," announced Crumbs.

"I can't believe this is happening, first Alex and Justin, now Max," Theresa said in an upset voice.

"Don't worry Theresa; we'll get out children back. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it," declared Jerry.

"I hate to break this up, but we can't do anything unless we catch them first," Crumbs replied seriously.

"But even if we do catch them, from what you've told us, the dark spell on them is now permanent. So how are we supposed to deal with them now?" Jerry asked Crumbs.

When Jerry said that, the pain from learning what Alex and Justin had done had come back at full force and no one said anything for a while. Crumbs then gained a look of determination on his face making the others look at him.

"Despite that fact, I believe there's some way to free them from the spell," responded Crumbs with confidence in his words.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Theresa asked Crumbs, gaining some hope in her voice.

Crumbs just gave her a confident smile in response.

Lamp and Goblin made their way to Evilene's office and were looking around for any clues that would help them find her. Lamp was searching all the bookshelves and Goblin was searching around her desk. When Goblin noticed that the middle drawer was locked, he used magic to pry the draw open. As he looked in the drawer, the main things he noticed were a gold star broach and a familiar letter.

"Hey Lamp, isn't this the letter that all the staff received about Crumbs' "absence"?" asked Goblin.

"Let me see it," replied Lamp, taking the letter in his hand and inspecting it.

"It's definitely the letter; the only difference is that this appears to be the original letter. The ones that the other teachers had, looked like copies."

"And since she has the original letter instead of having a copy like the others, this helps prove that she had to be the one to send out the letters," proclaimed Goblin.

"We better take this as evidence. Did you find anything else?" asked Lamp.

"Yeah, I found this broach. What do you make of it?" Goblin questioned as he observed the broach and then handed it to Lamp.

Lamp looked at it carefully and realized it could be opened. When he opened the broach he saw an old picture of a teenage boy and girl. He took the picture out and looked at it closely and saw something that was written on the back of it. After he finished reading it his face showed realization.

"Goblin read this," instructed Lamp, giving the picture to his partner.

"For you Mom, the only moment we're not arguing. So, these are her kids in the picture" Goblin stated.

"More like were. According to this they were murdered six years ago. And get this, the killer soon after was found dead. I'll bet Evilene killed the killer out of revenge," replied Lamp having read the news paper article he got from the same drawer the broach and letter were in.

"So it seems she's a distraught and heartbroken mother," commented Goblin carrying a thoughtful look on his face.

"Looks that way; however it still doesn't excuse her for her crimes. We need to find her and apprehend her as soon as we can," proclaimed Lamp.

Suddenly the broach and picture disappeared from sight, surprising the emergency wizards. That is until they saw Evilene at the door with the items in her hands and a wicked smile on her face.

"I believe you two were looking for me," Evilene responded darkly.

Justin, Alex, and Max had just got off the elevator and were getting ready to put the next part of the plan in action.

"I hope we can do this fast enough. We're really running out of time here," stated Justin worryingly.

Alex grabbed his hands and gave him a reassuring look.

"Calm down Justin, we'll say the spell and then we will be one step closer to freedom," Alex said to him in a comforting tone.

Justin took a deep breath and then grinned at her.

"Thanks Alex. You always know what to say," replied Justin.

"I know," declared Alex before giving him a small smirk.

"Guys, I hate to break up your flirting, but don't you think we should create the portal first," replied Max.

This made Justin and Alex come back to reality and return to the situation at hand.

"Ok then, let's do this," proclaimed Justin taking out his wand, Alex and Max taking out there as well.

"**To escape from here without a trace, we create this portal to take us away. It will lead to the place that's in our minds, the place that no one will find. It will not go until we are through, or unless we have to tell it to,"** the siblings recited together.

Each wand produced a colored streak of light towards the balcony on the tower, Justin's was dark blue, Alex's was dark purple, and Max's was orange. The three colored streams of light joined together as they hit its destination causing a green swirling portal to appear at that spot. Once the portal was created they put their wands away and were ready to go into it.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Alex commented enthusiastically.

They started making their way towards the portal, but before they could reach it they slammed right into an invisible barrier.

"Ok…that hurt," stated Justin with pain clear in his voice.

"Yeah…that was painful," Alex responded with irritation.

"Same here," replied Max, a little dazed.

After they got over the pain, Justin put his hands out to feel and examine the barrier.

"What is this?" asked Alex also putting her hands on the invisible wall.

"A wizard barrier," Justin answered automatically.

"A what?!" asked Alex and Max; looking at Justin with confusion shown on their faces.

"A wizard barrier, an invisible wall that blocks anything magical from either passing, going through, around, above or below it," explained Justin.

"So basically your saying we can't get to the portal," stated Max simply.

"Unfortunately, yes," Justin said with sigh.

"I see…let us through, let us through!" shouted Max as he banged his fist against the barrier repeatedly.

"Max, stop that. I don't think that's going to work," Alex commanded as she grabbed Max's hands.

"Actually, that does give me an idea of how to get through it," announced Justin with a calculating look on his face.

"Well then tell us already! It's obvious this wiz bare thing is being used to stall us!" exclaimed Alex.

"It's called a wizard barrier and I know that Alex. In fact that gives me two ideas now," Justin declared with a smile on his face.

"Would you just tell us already?!" shouted Max and Alex.

"Ok, sheesh! Alright first, since they're stalling us, we stall them back," said Justin his smile now turning into a smirk, while taking out his wand again and facing the direction of the stairwell and elevator.

"**Once the passengers on you are done with their ride, cover your entrance with the paper that catches flies**," Justin recited before his wand sent a dark blue light this towards the elevator.

"Wait, what it they use the stairs?" questioned Alex.

"I've got that covered too. **Stairs do as I command, turn yourself into quick sand,**" recited Justin before his wand projected another dark blue light this time towards the stairwell.

After he finished casting the spells he put away his wand and returned his attention back to his siblings.

"Ok, that is going to be so funny!" laughed Alex.

"I know right, they would totally freak!" agreed Max with a grin on his face.

"Focus guys, now the wizard barrier keeps anything magical from passing right?" responded Justin.

"Yeah, that's what you told us…isn't it?" answered Max with a confused look on his face.

"Yes Max, I did. So, since nothing magical can pass it, we just need to use something non-magical instead," proclaimed Justin.

"What could we possibly use? Everything's magical around here?" asked Alex.

"Not our weapons, we could use them to break through the barrier!" Justin announced.

"But I thought Evilene gave you them, so wouldn't they be magical?" wondered Max.

"True she gave them to us, but that doesn't make them magical because they are still ordinary mortal-made weapons," explained Alex causing her two brothers to look at her.

"What? I can't say something semi intelligent?"

"You can, you just usually don't," joked Justin.

With that said Alex flicked her fingers on Max and Justin's foreheads.

"Ow! Why did you hit me, I didn't say anything?!" complained Max.

"No, but you still looked at me, which is like you saying something. Now, are we going to rip this thing apart or what?" questioned Alex as she summoned her daggers.

"Right…let's do this quickly though our time is still limited," Justin stated summoning his sword.

Justin and Alex positioned their weapons and struck the barrier, causing the holes their weapons created to become visible in the barrier.

"It's working!" exclaimed Alex.

"Good, now let's keep going," said Justin as he took his sword out of the barrier to start slashing it.

Follow his lead, Alex removed her daggers and started cutting through the barrier as well. Justin and Alex continued cutting the barrier until they made a big enough hole in it for all of them to pass through.

"That should do it," Justin stated as he stopped slashing the barrier.

"Ok then, let's go," commanded Alex also ceasing her slashing.

They were about to go through the hole until they realized something was missing.

"Max!" both yelled seeing that their brother was gone.

"Max, where are you?!" Justin shouted, looking around the premises hysterically.

"Max this isn't funny, come on out…please!" panicked Alex also looking around frantically.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared and Professor Crumbs emerged from it. When Alex and Justin saw him they went from panicked to angry.

"Where's Max?!" shouted Alex throwing a hard glare at Crumbs.

"And if you don't tell us, we'll make sure to rip your other arm off!" threatened Justin clenching his sword tightly in his hand.

Crumbs became very worried when he saw the hatred flare up in them and prayed that his plan would work. He snapped his fingers as Max suddenly appeared closer to the elevator.

"Max!" both yelled as they ran towards him.

"Guys?!" shouted back Max with some confusion, but he soon to ran towards his siblings.

However before they could reach each other they all collided into another barrier that separated Justin and Alex from Max.

"Ow!!" they all yelled after hitting the invisible wall.

Once they got over the pain, _again_, they looked, or in Justin and Alex's case glared at Crumbs.

"Remove the barrier, now!" demanded Alex.

"I'm sorry, but I won't," Crumbs said firmly.

"Then we'll just take it down!" declared Justin raising his sword.

Alex understanding what Justin was implying, held up her daggers ready to strike the barrier. Crumbs had been watching the three of them very carefully, even before he made himself known to them. So he knew what they were going to do, having seeing what they did to his other barrier and acted quickly.

"**Erasis Dissapearis**" he recited as he shot a white light towards their weapons making them vanish.

"What did you do to our weapons?!" Alex asked Crumbs with anger in her voice.

"I confiscated them from your possession," answered Crumbs.

"What?" asked Max giving Crumbs a puzzled look.

"He took them away from us," simply answered Justin, though he still had a frustrated look on his face.

"Oh," Max said in understanding.

"All I know is that you better give them back to us now!" commanded Alex shooting Crumbs a death glare.

Crumbs had been noticing Justin and Alex's sudden changes in behavior. One minute they were acting like their old selves, and then they went back to their darker mode. However, briefly seeing them act like their former selves give him some hope that the spell on them could still be broken.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Crumbs answered causally while taking a quick side glance at the entrance/exits of the tower.

Justin had noticed Crumbs glancing while he was responding to Alex's demand and decided to comment on it.

"You aren't by any chance waiting for something or someone, are you?" asked Justin giving Crumbs a mischievous smirk.

This made Crumbs become tense, something about the way Justin was smirking didn't settle well with him at all.

"_This isn't good; the spell seems to be growing stronger. Hopefully, their parents can get through to them before the spell takes them completely,"_ worried Crumbs.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the ring signaling the elevator was there was heard. All of them turned their heads towards the elevator and saw Jerry and Theresa as the doors opened. Unfortunately before they could make their way out of the elevator, they got caught in a huge piece of sticky fly paper that magically appeared in front of them. Justin, Alex, and Max watched, with amused eyes, as their parents were trying to remove themselves from the fly paper.

"They plowed themselves right into it," stated Justin with that same smirk now spreading on his face.

"I knew this would be funny, but I never thought it would be this hilarious," Alex commented with a wicked grin now on her face.

"Oh man, I wish I had a camera right now," replied Max with clear enjoyment on his face, though it was clear his humor was more light-hearted than his siblings.

Crumbs was surprised by this, however he had a pretty good idea at what happened with the elevator. So he used his magic to remove the spell on the elevator, making the fly paper disappear. When Jerry and Theresa, both with some sticky substance still on them, were finally free they got off the elevator giving their children strict looks.

"All right, I want to know which one of you placed a spell like that on the elevator?!" asked Jerry sternly.

Unfortunately, asking this did not bring positive results.

"And we want to see the three of you fall off the edge of the tower to your deaths, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen either," retorted Alex with a smirk on face.

Hearing this made Justin laugh softly, Max's mouth make an O shape, Jerry and Crumbs speechless, and Theresa angry.

"Young lady, you don't talk back to us that way!" stated Theresa giving her daughter a stern look.

"What part of me being _evil_ did you not understand?" asked Alex looking at her mother seriously with her arms folded.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, as soon as you're good again, you are grounded big time!" shouted Theresa.

"I'm not getting grounded then because I'm _never_ going to be good again, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it," responded Alex with finality laced in her words.

Hearing Alex say that stabbed Theresa in her heart and it was shown clearly on her face. Jerry noticing his wife's solemn look, held her in a comforting hug.

"Please stay strong Theresa. It's the spell making her act this way," Jerry whispered comfortingly to his wife.

"Do you see the pain you're causing your mother?" asked Crumbs.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" asked back Alex with a nonchalant look on her face.

When she said that, Crumbs had a very upset look on his face. Yet, he wasn't going to give up. He knew the real Alex and Justin was still there, just buried under the dark spell; after all he had proof of that from their actions earlier. So he tried another approach.

"Tell me, why you haven't left yet. The portal is still open and you've broken through the barrier that blocked it. So why are you still here?" asked Crumbs curiously.

"Because you…"started Alex, until Justin covered her mouth with his hand.

Alex was irritated by this and was about to force his hand off her mouth, but when Justin looked at her she realized why he did that. She nodded to Justin in understanding and he removed his hand from her mouth. After his hand was removed, Alex decided to remain silent and settled for glaring at Crumbs. A sigh escaped Crumbs as he realized that tactic wasn't going to work either.

"_This is one time I wish that boy wasn't so smart. I have to think of something else,"_ thought Crumbs.

No one had said anything else after that, so now they all seemed to be in another standstill moment.

"So are we just going to stay like this?" asked Max, breaking the silence.

"Looks that way Max," answered Justin with a bored look on his face resting his back against the barrier.

"You know, unless someone removes the barrier," mocked Alex throwing an aggravated glance in Crumbs direction while leaning the left side of her body towards the barrier, making her left shoulder and the side of her head rest on it.

"Or, unless the three of you stop this and let us help free you two from the spell," added Crumbs.

Jerry, Theresa, and Crumbs were waiting to see how trio would respond to that and it didn't take long for them to get one.

"I think we would rather go for the removing the barrier thing," stated Alex, her brothers nodding in agreement with her.

Not liking where this was going, the adults ceased conversation, trying to think of another way to settle this dilemma. However, unbeknownst to everyone else Justin had been thinking heavily on the situation. He put a bored expression on his face so no one would get suspicious.

"_If I'm correct my plan should work, but I need Alex's and Max's cooperation for it to succeed. If only I could talk to Alex and Max in private… that's it! I just hope this works even with the barrier blocking us from Max…__**To talk to my brother and sister secretly, we will now be able to talk to each other mentally…**_Here goes nothing_...__**Alex, Max, can you hear me?**__"_ asked Justin.

This caused Max and Alex to jump slightly from hearing Justin's voice, but they were able to calm down before anyone noticed and both responded back.

"_**Yes I can hear you, now what's going on?"**_ asked Alex, trying to keep an emotionless expression on her face.

"_**Yeah why can I hear you in my head?"**_ questioned Max, making sure he too kept the same bored expression as his brother and sister.

"_**I used a spell to allow us to talk to each other telepathically,"**_ answered Justin.

"_**Tele what?"**_ asked Max confused.

"_**It means we can talk to each other using our minds instead of our mouths,"**_ Alex explained to him.

"_**Oh, so why are talking like this?"**_ Max asked Justin,

"_**Because I have a plan to get us out of this and I needed to tell you guys without anyone overhearing it,"**_

"_**Very sneaky Justin, I think I'm rubbing off of you,"**_

"_**I know you are, in more ways than one,"**_

"_**Well, when we get out of this, I'll be glad to continue rubbing off on you,"**_

"_**Uh, guys I'm still here!"**_

"_**Oh, sorry Max. We forgot you were there for a second,"**_ Alex replied.

"_**Yeah, sorry about that,"**_ responded Justin.

"_**That's ok, just warn me next time you both go into lover mode,"**_

"_**Will do, so Justin what's the plan?"**_

"_**Ok, listen up. I know a spell we can use to get our weapons back so we can cut through the barrier,"**_

"_**But wouldn't Crumbs just take them from us again?"**_

"_**That's where Max will come in. Max we're going to need you to use your magic to hold them off while Alex and I work on the barrier,"**_

"_**Cool, sounds like fun!"**_

"_**Alright now this part's important. Once we get through the barrier we have to teleport out of here,"**_

"_**Why can't we just head for the portal like we planned?"**_

"_**Because Max can't hold them off forever and Crumbs could just make another barrier to block us from the portal again. We'll have to close the portal and make a quick escape. Once we do that, the best bet is for us to go back home, and then we figure out our next step from there,"**_

"_**So we teleport to the substation as soon as we get to Max?"**_ questioned Alex.

"_**No, that's too risky, and it would be easy for them to track us that way. Whereas portal destinations are nearly impossible to track, that's why Evilene suggested we use a portal to escape in the first place,"**_

"_**You can track teleportation?"**_ Alex asked surprised.

"_**Yes, you can and I'm sure the emergency wizards know how to do that very well,"**_

"_**So then what do we do?"**_ Max wondered trying to understand the plan better.

"_**We create fake teleportation around the school, then once we leave enough decoys we'll use the portal key to mail ourselves home. That way it would be harder for them to track us since the portal key is the closest thing to use in place of a portal,"**_

"_**That's right; I forgot you still had the portal key! Wow, Justin, first the fly paper and quick sand, then secret mental communication, and now a devious escape plan. I think I'm falling for you all over again,"**_

"_**What can I say, I learned from the best and she's a wonderful, smart, and beautiful teacher,"**_

"_**Well you're an incredible, cute, and lovable student,"**_

"_**Guys your doing it again!"**_

"_**What? Oh, sorry again Max,"**_ said Justin a little embarrassed.

"_**Yeah, it's kind of hard to remember your still here when we start flirting,"**_ Alex replied a little embarrassed herself.

"_**Like I said just warn me next time, other than that I have no problem with it,"**_

"_**Got it,"**_ confirmed Justin and Alex.

"_**Alright guys it's time to put our plan in motion. First we need to distract them so they'll be caught off guard when we start the plan. Once they're distracted enough, Alex say this with me, "Items gone return to me now, instead of lost you will now be found." That should be enough to bring our weapons back and we start using them right away. Max, when mom, dad, or Crumbs tries to stop us, randomly cast as many spells as you can think of that would stop or keep them away from us while we're cutting the barrier. As soon as we get through the barrier we all grab each other and start the teleporting, got it?" **_

"_**Got it!"**_ Max and Alex stated with confidence. .

"_**Ok Alex, do your thing,"**_ said Justin.

"_**What thing?"**_

"_**The thing you always do to keep someone from noticing whatever it is you're up to,"**_

"_**Oh, that thing…ok I got it. Both of you follow my lead,"**_

After they ended their mental conversation, Alex put a frustrated look on her face.

"Ok, this is getting really boring! Would someone do something already!" Alex stated annoyed, startling the adults and making them look at her in surprise.

Justin catching on decided to add a comment of his own.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Alex is right. Standing here doing nothing is kind of a waste of time," said Justin casually.

"Seriously, if Justin's saying this is boring, then we're really in trouble," humored Alex.

"Thank you Alex," stressed Justin while giving her a "that's enough" look.

"Um I know this is serious situation and everything but I have to go to the bathroom," suddenly announced Max after he raised his hand.

Everyone, including Justin and Alex stared at him strangely when he said that, which made Justin and Alex talk to him telepathically again.

"_**Max, do you really have to go to the bathroom?"**_ asked Justin flabbergasted.

"_**No, I was helping you distract them,"**_

"_**Oh… well then nicely done,"**_ Alex complimented, though still a little taken back from it.

"_**Ok guys, if we really want to distract them, we have to say something that would really throw them off guard,"**_ proclaimed Justin promptly getting back to the matter at hand.

"_**I know just the thing. Max continue with your bathroom lie, and give us an opening,"**_ instructed Alex.

"_**Ok,"**_

With them ending another conversation, Max started pacing around uncomfortably as if he really had to go to the bathroom.

"I really have to go now, so can we _please_ do something soon?" asked Max desperately.

Once Alex heard the opening she looked at Justin, signaling he to say something first. Justin understanding what she expected him to do, placed an amused look on his face and responded to what Max said.

"If that's the case, then just do what you did when you were at Yosemite and Mars," Justin replied leaving a smile on his face.

Max had a puzzled look on his face, but once Alex and Justin made quick eye contact with him, he realized what they were doing.

"I can't do that with everyone watching!" exclaimed Max turning to face his brother and sister.

"Max, just do it, I don't think anyone would want to watch you…I know I wouldn't," stated Alex continuing their ploy.

"Yeah, just don't do it in front of us…in fact, why don't you move over that way and do it so it would be harder for us to see you," suggested Justin as he pointed his finger to his far left.

Max getting the hint, continued with his act

"Um, can I?" Max asked his parents as though everything was normal.

Jerry, Theresa, and Crumbs were amazed and bewildered at how fast the children's mood had changed, yet their parents were still able to answer Max's question.

"Uh…sure Max…if you really have to go," said Jerry with a confused look on face.

"Good…no one's going to watch me right?" asked Max.

"No Max, no one's going to watch you," affirmed Justin.

"Ok then. I'm going now," Max replied as he moved to his right making sure he was far enough away from their sight.

Once Max was in position, Alex knew it was time for her to bring up the topic that would be the perfect distraction. So she stopped leaning on the barrier and put a serious look on her face.

"Well, while the housebroken egghead is busy…I think it's the perfect time to discuss something that's been bothering me lately," announced Alex getting the adults attention

"And…what's that Alex?" asked Theresa warily, not liking the look her daughter was giving them.

Seeing that she had their full attention, she kept up her strict composure and made sure her voice was ready to project the same attitude.

"When were you going to tell us that wizards couldn't marry mortals, _Dad_?"

"I'm kind of curious about that too," Justin responded in a firm tone as he stopped leaning on the barrier looking severely at his parents.

Jerry and Theresa were stunned that children knew about that and were trying to find the right way to answer the question.

"We…were going to tell you…but when we felt you were old enough to know," stated Theresa.

"And when would that has been, when we graduated from college?" Justin asked them sarcastically.

"Now both of you listen, we didn't tell you that because it wasn't something you needed to know right away. You both needed to be more concerned about school and learning magic, not about marriage," proclaimed Jerry with importance laced in his words.

Justin and Alex glanced at each other for a few seconds and then Alex decided to comment on their father's explanation on hers and Justin's behalf.

"Alright, we'll accept that excuse for now…However, I wonder what your excuse will be for the next thing I have to ask _two_ of you," replied Alex looking at the three adults with a small smirk forming on her lips.

Justin knowing what Alex was going to ask couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips as well. When their parents and Crumbs saw those smirks; they knew that things were about to become more difficult.

"_This isn't going as well as I hoped,"_ thought Crumbs as Alex was getting ready to speak.

**A/N: For those who don't like the Evil Justin and Alex, just please bear with it a little longer. There is a reason why I'm making them this way. I'm going to try to make the next chapter the last one for the episode, NOT THE STORY.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. The Plan Unfolds

**A/N: Alright I felt I kept people waiting too long for this so I at least wanted to post **_**something**_** up for you guys. **

"Talking/stressing"

"_Thinking/stressing"_

"**Spell/casting spell"**

"_**Casting spells mentally" **_

"_**Talking mentally"**_

**Chapter 13: The Plan Unfolds**

The emergency wizards and Evilene were locked in constant battle. Firing spells, incantations, magical blasts, anything that could turn the battle in their favor. The battle carried over from room to hall to various other different places in WizTech. Though despite the fight they were cautious enough to make sure no one saw them. Both sides looked as though they could continue on, yet it was clear that exhaustion was slowly creeping up on them. However what the emergency wizards didn't know was that Evilene, who at first was trying to defeat them, was now simply staling them until the three wizards siblings could make their escape.

A few minutes ago she had gotten a telepathic message from Justin telling her about him and his siblings' dilemma, and their plan to escape. She agreed with it and told him to let her know when they were about to leave and that when they got back to New York, to find a place to hide until she came to get them. When she had fished the telepathic conversation with Justin, she felt confident that everything would still turn out well in her favor. All she had to do was wait until the children make their escape. Then she could finally get the thing that she wanted the most back.

"Well, I'm still waiting," impatiently stated Alex with her arms crossed.

After she had asked her question the three adults had surprised looks on their faces, yet Theresa was surprised for a different reason.

"Is that true Jerry?" asked Theresa in a strict tone, turning to face her husband after she got over her shock.

"It is," Justin answered, giving the two men a knowing look.

When he said that, Theresa gained a very upset look on her face. She couldn't help but sympathize with her children on this one and she wanted an answer to the question just as bad as they did.

"Why did you never tell them that?!" Theresa demanded to know from Jerry.

Jerry flinched in response to his wife's angry demeanor, but was going to answer her truthfully knowing that lying about it would only make it worse.

"I'm not allowed to. I didn't even know it until after my family wizard competition was over," he explained, which made her turn her attention to Crumbs.

"Why isn't it allowed for them to know something like that?!" she asked him in a firm voice.

He sighed at the look the mother was giving him and knew this wasn't something he could avoid answering.

"You must understand that having a draw in the competition is a very slim possibility. And even after that there are still certain regulations the siblings would have to adhere to in order for them to both be full wizards. It's a long and rigorous process for the siblings to go through and in the end we find it better for there to be one winner only, " Crumbs proclaimed as best as he could to her.

His response however made Justin scoff and roll his eyes, though he made sure no one saw him do that.

"_**In other words the wizard council is afraid that there would be too many full wizards for them to handle if they get out of line,"**_ retorted Justin, knowing his siblings would heard him.

"_**What do you mean by that?"**_ Alex asked with a curious tone.

"_**I'll explain it to you later, but right now is a good time to make our escape. Max, Alex, you guys ready?"**_

"_**Yep,"**_ they both replied, before all three of them put the rest of their plan in action.

"I still think it's not fair to keep something like this a secret," proclaimed Theresa shaking her head in disappointment.

"I know honey, but it can't be helped right now," said Jerry trying to cool her down.

"Fine, but I still want to…"

Theresa ceased in the middle of her sentence when they heard slashing sounds coming from where her two children where. When the three adults turned in that direction, they saw Alex and Justin cutting through the barrier with their weapons now back in their possession. Shock and realization dawned on the adults' faces when they realized that they had been distracted. Crumbs raised his hand about to stop the two siblings until Max's voice was heard.

"**Cover him in gunk and turn him into a skunk!"** Max recited as a light from Max's wand hit Crumbs and made him a skunk covered with a purple sticking substance all over his body.

"Max!" Theresa yelled in a strict voice as his parents were heading towards him.

"**Left them from the ground and hang them upside-down!" **recited Max this time pointing his wand at his parents.

Jerry and Theresa were quickly levitated up from the ground and then were turned upside-down while still high up in the air.

"Max you're in big trouble young man!" proclaimed Jerry with a strict look on his face at Max.

Max flinched a little at the look his parents were giving him, yet when he saw Crumbs was back to being human and clean he knew he had to keep stalling no matter what.

"**Give him lice and shower him with mice!"** continued Max as lots of rodents and insects started crawling all over Crumbs.

"That's enough!" shouted Crumbs before he snapped his fingers, breaking all the spells Max had cast.

He then turned disappointed eyes in Max's direction before preparing to cast a powerful spell. Max tightened the grip on his wand and tried to cast another spell at Crumbs, but it was blocked and now Crumbs cast a spell of his own.

"**You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability!" **strongly recited Crumbs.

Max's eyes widened in fright as the magical lightening from Crumbs headed straight for him.

"**Stop the spell and end it now!"** angrily shouted Justin, making his own magical lightening come from his hands.

Justin's lightening immediately intercepted the other one, causing a small explosion from the sudden contact of both of the lightening. The small amount of smoke produced from the explosion had given Alex a good idea so with a smirk on her face she took out her wand.

"**A smoke screen is what we need, so make a large one so only my brothers and I can see!"** casted Alex as heavy smoke instantly appeared and covered the entire area.

Realizing what his sister had done he gave her a proud look before they both went over to Max's side.

"You ok Max?" Alex asked him, to which he just nodded positively at.

"Alright then let's get the heck out of here," proclaimed Alex while grabbing Max's hand.

However when she noticed that Justin didn't take their hands to get ready to teleport, she saw that he was facing in the direction that Crumbs most likely was in the smoke. Alex then saw the most dangerous and murderous expression on Justin's face and it actually scared her a little bit.

"_**Justin?"**_ she called worryingly, yet no answer came from him.

So this time she tried again with a more urgent edge in her voice.

"_**Justin, we have to leave now!"**_

"_**No! I won't let him get away with attempting to take Max's magic away from him!"**_ Justin told her as his body became even tenser at the thought of it.

Alex had to admit that she was also pissed at Crumbs for almost taking their little brother's magic, but she knew that now was not the time to get back at him and that Justin's anger was starting to cloud his better judgment.

"_**Justin you know how much I enjoy getting back at people but even I know escaping is more important! Now snap out of it because he's already getting rid of the smoke!"**_ firmly screamed Alex, finally breaking through Justin's anger.

Justin saw that what his sister had said was true as the smoke was rapidly dissipating. Realizing Alex was right, he dropped his anger down enough to join his hands with his siblings'. The smoke was now gone and everyone was now in plain sight. Yet before the adults could do anything to stop them, the three children teleported away. This left their parents distraught and Crumbs struck with fear as the doubt that they could save the young wizards had increased more now than ever. Though it was growing the most in Crumbs because just before the three had disappeared, Justin had glared at him with nothing but hate as his eyes had shortly became a pure black color.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it was the only way I could put this up tonight. Hopefully I'll be able to do the next chapter and I definitely plan on making it longer than this. So I hope this is enough to satisfy you until I can do the next chapter.**


	14. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Now on with the story! **

"Talking/stressing"

"_Thinking/stressing"_

"Spell/casting spell"

"_**Casting spells mentally" **_

"_**Talking mentally"**_

**Chapter 14: The Plot Thickens**

"So why are we hiding in school again?" Alex asked Justin with an unbelievable expression on her face.

Justin sighed at this as he continued leading them through the halls of Tribeca Prep.

"Because the school around the summer time is like a minefield, meaning people try to avoid it as much as possible and it would be the last place anyone would ever want to go," explained Justin for about the fourth time now.

"What about summer school?" Max asked.

By now Justin had lead them in front of a door that was near the far end of the school. Justin used a quick spell to unlock the door before he answered Max's question.

"Which is why we're hiding in here," replied Justin as he created a small ball of light in his hand and started walking down the stairs with his siblings right behind him.

When they reached the bottom of the steps Alex and Max were surprised to see that they were in a basement. Justin then tossed the ball of light up in the air, making it hit the ceiling and explode into smaller pieces that laminated the whole area.

"This place isn't half bad," Alex commented as she took a quick scan of the basement.

"Yeah, I didn't even know the school had a basement," stated Max with some excitement in his voice.

"A lot of people don't, that's what makes this the best place for us to hide," Justin told them.

"Then all that's left to do is give this place a magical makeover," happily replied Alex before taking out her wand as she started adding her own special taste to the place.

Following her lead, Justin and Max took their own wands out and made some of their own improvements as well.

Evilene had quickly evaded the emergency wizards when she knew the children had escaped and went straight to work on making the specific preparations for casting the powerful spell. She was now wearing a huge smile on her face after she had finished setting up everything she would need. The only thing left to do now was get the children to help her perform the spell.

It had been hours since the three young wizards turned the basement into an apartment like complex. The place now had two bathrooms, one for Alex and the other for the boys. A nice sized kitchen with a stove/oven, microwave, refrigerator, and sink. A large living room with a sofa, loveseat, living room table, giant plasma flat screen TV, a Nintendo Wii mainly for Max, along with the game Guitar Hero: Smash Hits for Justin and Alex. And lastly there were two conjoined bedrooms, one for Max, and one for Alex and Justin.

So far the siblings had found ways to enjoy themselves as they waited for Evilene to come get them. Max spent most of the time playing many games on the Nintendo Wii while Alex and Justin had stayed in their bedroom, only coming out to eat and play Guitar Hero a few times with Max. However once they all had their fun, all three went to Alex and Justin's room to discus some important things. The subject that they were now talking about was the comment Justin made earlier regarding the wizard council.

"So basically they're afraid of being revolted against or overpowered," summoned up Alex, who was now lying down on her stomach on the bed with her arms propping up her head so she could face Justin.

"Pretty much," replied Justin also lying down on the same bed but with his back against the cover and his arms crossed behind his head.

"So what does preventing ties in the wizard competition have to do with all that?" asked Max, lying down on the bed the same way his sister was.

"Magic that runs between family members is very strong. That's why when we all start out we all have magic. But when we get older the magic itself grows with the holder and makes its bond with any familiar magic near it stronger as well."

"Wait, are you saying that if all of us keep our powers for the rest of our lives we'll keep getting stronger?" Alex asked as her interest grew even more now.

"Not only that but each of us would be three times as stronger than a normal full wizard because each of our magic sources would strengthen their bond with the other. That bond between the magic causes us to draw power from each other."

"But then wouldn't one of us get drained or something if we continued to draw power from the other?" wondered Max.

"No because the source of magic in us is infinite. That's why it continues to grow the more time passes."

"Then how come when I try to do really hard or advanced spells it doesn't work?"

"Well…….wait, when did you try to do that?!" asked Justin, looking at Alex with a surprised yet strict expression on his face.

"Just answer the question, Justin," she told him.

"Fine, but we'll discuss that later," he replied to which she just rolled her eyes at.

"Anyway, because of the magic source being infinite, having too much magic in use at one time could cause a lot of stress and overload the body if it can't handle it. So in order to avoid hurting or damaging our bodies, it gives us a certain amount of magic to use until it knows we're ready to use more of it."

"Ok, but I still don't understand how we don't get drained or how we would get more power from each other."

"Yeah, I didn't get any of that either," said Max with confusion clear in his voice.

"Ok, think of it like……if we were three waterfalls that flowed into one lake. The water flowing from each waterfall never stops pouring water into the lake. So the lake never dries up and continues to grow larger from all the water it's getting from the waterfalls."

"Wow…I actually understood that!" excitingly proclaimed Max.

"Yeah, me too," responded Alex.

"Good," remarked Justin as he allowed his body to relax a little more and closed his eyes.

"So…Justin," Alex started slowly,

"Hmm?" murmured Justin with his eyes still shut.

"You said teleportation is easy to track right?"

"Yeah."

"So is that how you seem to find me no matter where I go?" Alex asked with a slight accusing tone at him.

"No," simply answered Justin, which threw her off guard since that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Oh, then how do you always find me?"

"Remember when I said family members' magic have a bond with each other?" Justin asked her now turned towards her with his eyes open.

She nodded her head yes and then Justin noticed that this topic also got Max's attention.

"Well the connection between our magic can be used to help us find one another, among other things of course."

"Cool, so if I was somewhere like China, you would still be able to find me?!" excitingly asked Max thinking about all the possibilities this could bring.

"Not yet, our magical bond would have to grow a lot more before I could sense you half way around the world," explained Justin, bringing a small frown on Max's face.

"So how far can we sense each other now?" wondered Alex showing true interest in the answer.

"We should be able to sense each other at least several states apart."

"Awesome!" happily replied Max as the frown quickly left and turned into a huge grin.

"How do you know so much about all of this Justin?" Alex suddenly questioned him.

This question was something that she had been wondering about for a while now and figured this was a good time as any to answer it.

"It's called reading," plainly stated Justin, making Alex shoot him a hard glare.

"Please Justin, I'm not buying that. There's no way you know all of this from a book so spill!" Alex commanded with a severe voice.

Justin didn't say anything for a while as a contemplating expression was now written all over his face. After a few minutes of thinking, Justin sighed and sat up on the bed to face his two younger siblings.

"Ok but you guys can never ever tell anyone, understand," he said in the most urgent voice that neither one of them has ever heard him use before.

"Ok/Sure," they both honestly agreed, knowing he was being very serious about this.

"Alright well…"Justin abruptly stopped speaking before a look of concentration crossed his face.

"Justin, what is it?" worried Alex.

"Evilene's here, let's go," replied Justin before he immediately got off the bed with his siblings following his lead.

Justin didn't miss the disappointed looks on Alex and Max's faces so he stopped walking to turn around to face them.

"I'll tell you guys later I promise," replied Justin with a genuine smile, making the other two wizards smile at him as well.

"We'll definitely hold you to that," commented Alex before they continued to follow Justin to where Evilene was

It was pitch black outside as the emergency wizards, Crumbs, Theresa, and Jerry were currently walking through an old magic cemetery.

"Are you sure they'll be here?" Jerry asked the emergency wizards as they all continued walking.

"We're sure; this is where we tracked Evilene too," answered the Goblin.

"It's just a good thing we managed to cast that invisible tracking bug on her before she got away from us," replied Lamp, taking occasional glances at a scanner that was in his hands.

"Indeed and we know now what she's planning," Crumbs commented, making a slight frown on Theresa's face.

"Is it really that bad for her to do something like this? I mean, I have to admit as a mother myself if I could I would probably try and do the same thing if it was Justin, Alex, and Max who were taken from me like that," she admitted to them.

"I know it doesn't seem bad, but with Evilene you can never be too careful. I have no doubt that there is much more behind it than what it seems," stated Crumbs.

"I just want to be sure if we can get _our _kids back," stressed Jerry, making a frown on Crumbs appear on his own face.

"I'll be very honest with you; it's more possible for Alex than for Justin," he answered sorrowfully

"What do you mean we might not get Justin back?!" Theresa asked, now even more worried for her children than ever.

Crumbs didn't have the heart to face the two parents as what he was about to tell them would hurt them even more.

"It seems that the dark magic in Justin is quickly growing and is starting to take him over. If we don't remove the dark spell from him soon it will be too late," he told them with dread in his voice.

This piece of information had not only caused Jerry fear but the emergency wizards as well.

"You couldn't mean what I think you mean?" asked Jerry with fear dripping in each word.

"Yes," he bitterly responded, hating the mere thought of what was happening to one of his students.

"If we can't stop it in time then you do understand that we would have no choice but to stop him _permanently_," regretfully but seriously said Lamp.

"I know," Crumbs remarked softly, however this just made Jerry angry.

"How is that even possible?! That spell couldn't have strengthened their magic that much!" yelled Jerry.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know why it's affecting your son the way it is," was his simply yet painful answer.

"What are all of you talking about?" carefully asked Theresa, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer at all.

No one said anything for a while, not knowing how to tell her the awful news. Unfortunately Theresa was getting fed up with not knowing what could happen to her son.

"Someone answer me!"

Hearing the desperation and pleading in her voice, they understood that she needed to know. So Crumbs decided that he would be the one to explain it to her.

"If a wizard reaches a certain level of power they'll…….change," he hesitantly elaborated causing her eyes to widen in fright and panic.

"Change?! Change to what?!" screamed Theresa trying her best not to cry but failing.

Jerry felt that he needed to be the one to tell her, so he hugged his wife as close and tight as possible before he whispered the rest of what she needed to know in her ear. As soon as he finished telling her that bit of information she broke down and cried in her husband's arms.

"So this is what you wanted all along huh?" sarcastically asked Alex with her arms crossed as she gave Evilene an agitated look.

"I should've known that you were just using us!" bitterly stated Justin with anger clear in his voice, which made Evilene become livid at the accusation.

"I have no intention of deserting any of you! So don't you dare make that assumption!" she retorted back, slightly shocking the three.

"Then what were you going to do when you get your children back?" Justin asked curiously after calming down some.

Alex and Max were wondering the same thing so they waited eagerly for Evilene to answer the question. Evilene let a small smile grace her lips before she answered him.

"Take all of you with me of course. Surely having two other teenagers included wouldn't be considered using you would it?" challenged Evilene with her brow raised.

"So what, you expect all of to get along and be some happy evil family or something?" Alex skeptically questioned, wearing a "you've got to be kidding me" expression on her face.

"Yes," declared Evilene, causing stunned looks on their faces.

Once they got over their stunned state, they decided that they needed to discuss it more.

"We need some time to think about this," Justin told Evilene.

By the look on her face you could tell that she wasn't happy with that but knew if she didn't let them discuss it they would get suspicious.

"Alright, but I can only give you an hour."

With that the three siblings left Evilene to find a more secluded place to talk in private. Once they were sure they were far enough, they started talking about their current situation.

"_**Even though it's cheesy it doesn't sound too bad. What do you guys think?"**_ asked Alex mentally since they all agreed it would be safer.

"_**Hey you know me; I just go with the flow. Whatever you guys decide is fine with me," **_normally answered Max.

"_**What about you Justin?"**_ Alex questioned, knowing that whatever choice he makes they would go along with it.

Justin didn't respond right away as a very focused and deliberation look was on his face. He then took a deep breath and turned serious eyes on his siblings.

"_**I think now is the best time to tell you both how I know so much about magic,"**_ Justin told them, making both gaze at him in confusion.

"There she is," silently announced Lamp with the others closely and quietly beside him.

The five adults were hiding behind one of the mausoleums in the cemetery that was a good enough distance away from when they first spotted Evilene.

"But where are Justin, Alex, and Max?" wondered Jerry searching the area for his children.

"If that woman has done anything to them she's going to be sorry," angrily stated Theresa with a hard look on her face.

Out of all the grownups, Theresa was the angriest one. After she had gotten over her little break down, furry had taken her over. She swore to herself that she was not going to lose her eldest son because of this woman. Even if she didn't have magic it wouldn't stop her from giving Evilene a piece of her mind for messing with her kids.

"Theresa I know you're angry and I am too, but we can't let it cloud our better judgment," Jerry told her in a calming voice, hoping to diffuse some of the anger she was feeling.

Deep down she knew her husband was right and that being angry wouldn't help save her children so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep herself under control. When the others saw Theresa starting to calm down, they were ready to set their plan in motion. All they had to do was wait until the kids showed up and pray for the best.

"So what have you all decided?" Evilene asked the three young wizards who had just returned.

The said three wizards made quick eye contact with each other before Alex decided to be the one to speak on their behalf.

"We'll help you, just as long as we don't get thrown to the side like a pile of garbage," remarked Alex with seriousness in her words.

"Of course. Now stand around the graves to form a circle and we will take each other's hands," Evilene told them.

They all did just that before Evilene began reciting the incantation to activate the spell.

"**Refero ut mihi liives ut erant captus! Ones ut erant profugus caelitus! Permissum suum animus quondam iterum reverto quod roam solvo evinco orbis terrarium!"**

As soon as the words were recited, the atmosphere grew tenser and started changing. The wind began blowing heavily around them as dark ominous clouds appeared in the already black sky.

"Move back!" Evilene told them before they did as she said and moved several feet away from the graves.

Suddenly two streaks of lightening produced from the clouds and struck the two graves causing derbies to fly all over the place. The ground soon began shaking as if there was an earthquake, which almost made everyone fall to the ground. When the shaking stopped, loud groaning noises could be heard from the graves. This brought everyone's attention to them as they watched to see two pairs of hands sprout from each of the graves. It wasn't before long before two bodies were climbing their way out and were now attempting to stand up. Now that the two were up, you could tell that one was a young male and the other a young female. Despite all the dirt and grime that covered them you could tell that their skin was naturally dark and that the clothes they were wearing were defiantly old fashioned. They both began looking at their surroundings in total confusion. Puzzlement and curiosity appeared on their faces when they noticed Justin, Alex, and Max, but they remained silent and continued to look around more. However when they spotted Evilene next to the three, shock instantly took over their faces and they spoke for the first time.

"Mom?"

**A/N: So, here's my belated Christmas and Early New Years present to you all! **

**Since I'm a procrastinator, I realized that for now I have to separate this stuff. The last chapter, this chapter, and the next were supposed to be all one long chapter but my procrastination wouldn't let me do that. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last for this episode and I can go on to the next one.**

**Refero ut mihi liives ut erant captus. Ones ut erant profugus caelitus. Permissum suum animus quondam iterum reverto quod roam solvo evinco orbis terrarium** -Bring back to me the lives that were taken. The ones that were banished from heaven. Let their souls once again return and roam free to conquer the earth.

**Hope this was satisfactory enough for you!**


	15. Important AN!

**AN:**

**Please don't kill me for doing something like this but I have to!**

**I'm so sorry about not updating this yet, but it's really tough for me to do. **

**You see I still can't decide whether they should stay evil or be changed back. **

**This is a really hard decision for me because personally I like good guys turning evil scenarios but not everybody does so that's really where the problem for me is. **

**So could you guys review your opinion/choice on this and maybe I might take the voting approach. **

**Then when I'm sure about what the majority wants for this story it will be easier for me to write on.**

**Also, in a small way to make it up to you, I have posted a new Jalex story that will be a three-shot called "A Plan for College".**

**So if you want, go check it out!**


	16. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement **

I am writing this because there will be a change regarding my stories. I've been on hiatus for a while because I needed that time to get right with God. I've been blessed to continue writing on this site but some stories I need and will delete. Others I will keep and give them a more spiritual/religious feel. And any new stories that I do from now will continue to have a religious feel to them. I hope you understand and that the stories that will be taking a different turn will still be enjoyable and that you may learn something from them. Here is the list of stories that will be deleted and kept so you will know ahead of time. Thank you.

**Stories that will be deleted:**

_A Beautiful Disaster _- Sorry, there will be no sequel

_Alex's Wedding Day_

_A Plan for College_

_Dream Meetings: Version One_

_Loyalties_

_Night of the Lazerama: What If _- Just don't feel up to finishing this one.

_Screwed Fusion! Bonds That Trashed Time_

_The Best Time Up of All_

_The King and His Star_

**Stories that will remain:**

_Anzu's Letter _- Completed

_Can Your Heart Really Lie?_ – In progress

_Choices _– In progress

_Confessing _- Completed

_Discovering the Unnoticed _– In progress

_Dream Meetings: Version Two_ – In progress/Title will become Dream Meetings

_Hannah Montana the Movie: Hidden Truths _– In progress

_I Know Where You Go Perry_: More chapters may be added to this later on.

_Innocent _- Completed

_Life Is Truly Bittersweet _– In progress

_Pocket Full of Sunshine_ – In progress/Will be edited without Yao.

_Potion or Emotion _– In progress

_Secret Wish_ – In progress

_Should We Hide Our Relationship?_ – In progress

_Surprise Birthday Guest _- Completed/Might add a sequel.

_The Baby Project _– In progress

_The Best of Times and the Worst of Times _– In progress/Will be edited without Yao.

_The True Purpose of Zaria_- – Completed/There will be a sequel but don't know when.

_Three Years with Yusei and Aki _– In progress

_Today _- Completed

_Victorious Secret _– In progress


End file.
